Scarlet Judgement
by Mr Kimblee
Summary: This is a Naruto x Tayuya fanfiction I wanted to write. Naruto's and Tayuya's characters will be deeply focused. Rated M for content, language and future lemons. Leave a review of you'd like. Finished.
1. chapter 1

_Thunderstorms and heavy rain join together to form a dramatic scene as a young girl, missing her left arm and suffering multiple bruises and contusions. Shaking and crying, the young girl crawls towards her dying mother, a deep hole in her chest and bleeding profusely from the skull._ _"Momma? Please don't l-leave me..."_ _Coughing up more blood, the girl's mother smiled sadly, stroking her daughters beautiful red hair._ _"At least you are safe... that is all that matters to me.."_ _Another loud crack of lightning caused the girl to flinch, looking around for some form of help. The only thing she can see is the bloodied body of their assailant, who out of all three of them looked the worse._ _A bloody hand pulled her focus back to the dying form of her mother._ _"Listen to me Tayu.. Let today serve as a reminder about trusting people too easily." She said with another cough, "You must learn to read people for who they really are."_ _"The worst thing that can happen is to trust someone only for them to put a hole in your heart."_ _Tayuya nods, tears streaming down her face._ _"One last thing... Tayuya.._

Present Day

Gasping for air, Tayuya Uzumaki leapt out of her cot, on guard and searching for any sign of danger.

Not sensing any presence in her room, the redhead sat down, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to forget that dream for the 100th time.

Flexing her left arm, tracing her finger along the faint stitch marks still present. Tayuya shivered, remembering what it was like to lose an arm.

She tried hard to not remember the pain of being alone at a young age.

Despite her trying to forget the dream over and over, Tayuya did follow one piece of advice.

She did not trust anyone.


	2. A Meeting From Hell

Tayuya knew she was strong. There's no way she would have lasted with orochimaru unless she was powerful in her own right. As a member of the Sound 5 she carried herself proudly.

Her mission was simple. She along with her team were to persuade or abduct Uchiha Sasuke.

There was no way he was going to overpower any of the sound four.

What could possibly go wrong?

The Forests of Kohona

Tayuya adjusted her headgear, jumping from tree to tree. She rested her hand on her flute, smiling inside.

Arriving at the konoha walls, Sakon said "Since konoha is a large village, we need to split up and find Sasuke."

"Are you sure? What if one team runs into trouble?" Asked Jirobo worriedly.

"Then you kill them as fast as possible. We shouldn't run into too much resistance, and if worst comes to worst, scatter and run." Kidomaru said firmly.

"Run away? Like a fucking coward?!" Tayuya hissed at her teammate.

"Our mission isn't to start a war, Tayuya, our mission is to secure Lord Orochimaru's new container." Sakon spoke sternly.

"Fine whatever, but I'm going on my own. You pussies can have fun sucking Konoha's dick." Tayuya mocked before commencing on her manhunt.

Sighing, Sakon started to go after her when Kidomaru said, "Just let her go, if she fucks up then it's her problem."

Konoha Cemetery

Removing her headgear and purple rope sash, Tayuya decided she would be better off changing her appearance a little since Konoha's anbu knows what she looks like. Tying her hair back into a single ponytail, she began to walk around, scanning for a small emo kid.

 _'If I were a moody little shit, the first place I'd go is a cemetery..'_ Tayuya thought smiling

Walking amoungst the gravestones, she mindlessly watched the names pass by until something caught her eye. A boy, who could have been a teenager was standing alone in front of a grave. He had yellow spiked hair, and look as if he was brooding.

 _'I found you little fucker!'_ Tayuya thought with a victorious grin.

Walking briskly towards him, she noticed more small details. He had strange whiskers on his face, was wearing a black shirt with a weird spiral mark on it, and 'with a small blush' very muscular.

Not to be deterred, she strode up to him and asked

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

What she got in return was a death glare that could have put Lord Orochimarus to shame. Stumbling backwards, "Hey Hey what the fuck it was a simple question asshole."

"..." Was her only reply from the man.

"Too chicken shit to say anything huh? What's the matter? Haven't seen a beautiful woman before?" Tayuya taunted, raising her middle finger in the most polite manner.

"Why are you looking for Sasuke?" The man asked with a cold glare.

"So your not him.. fuck what a waste of my time." Tayuya spat. Turning to walk away, she got two steps in before powerful killing intent paralyzed her.

She had never felt Chakra of this nature before.

"I asked you a question... Tayuya of the Sound Four." Spoke a voice laced with venom but with something that resembled loneliness.

Then it just hit her that this man had guessed her name without ever meeting.

"How the fuck did you know who- Why can't I move- What the fuck is this Sasuke kid to you?!" She roared.

She felt two hands on her shoulders, feeling a powerful shiver down her spine.

"Do you really want to know..?" The voice spoke softly.

"If it makes you fuck off in the next 30 seconds then yes I want to know." Tayuya spoke, obviously pissed off.

"Very well, but before that, let's undo this." The voice said behind her. Feeling a sudden release of the heavy chakra and paralysis she dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

Turning to view her captor, she asked with an intense glare. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The man merely chuckled, infuriating Tayuya even more. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I am the one who is going to kill Sasuke Uchiha. If it's the last thing I do."


	3. Red Hot Determination

**Authors Note**

Hey it's Kimblee I just wanted to say a few things before jumping into the third chapter. One, this is my second fanfiction that I'm writing in conjuction with another. Two, I have never written a romance before. Three, I work overnights on the weekends so i am lucky to get a chapter out over Saturday and Sunday. With that said, once I get started typing I hardly stop so enjoy the ride.

Konoha Cemetery

"Your gonna kill Sasuke? Why the fuck would you want to kill him?!" Tayuya demanded of Naruto.

Meeting her intense gaze with a cold but bored one, Naruto simply replied. "If you stick around long enough I might tell you, but as of right now you have bigger concerns don't you?"

Tayuya cursed herself internally for allowing this man to take up more time than usual. She moved to grab her flute before getting struck in the back of the neck, almost knocking her out, but definitely putting her face in the dirt.

She has had enough of this shitstain. "Alright fuckface I am sick of your arrogant ass."

Releasing her level one state first, she backed up and glared at Naruto.

Naruto almost looked asleep, which understandablely made Tayuya livid. Gritting her teeth, she decided she wanted to murder this man with everything in her arsenal. Even if it meant dying.

Naruto, on the other hand, just merely widened his eyes a bit at the amount of Chakra she was releasing. Noting the strange black marks, he was reminded alot of a certain little Uchiha shit.

Tayuya reached for her flute, taunted "Let's see you sleep through this bitch!" Summoning her doki, she had them charge at Naruto all at once.

Naruto, who hadn't seen this before, decided ninjustu would suffice. Making hand signs, Naruto shot wind blades from his mouth, cutting two of the summons to pieces. The last one, a mere three feet from Naruto, suddenly rocketed back with a hole through its abdomen and a bigger hole blasted out of its back.

"Fuck!" Tayuya yelled, raising her flute to unleash a genjutsu, who didn't notice Naruto teleporting behind her, placing her in a choke hold.

Growling, Tayuya released her second state. Filled with immense strength, she elbowed Naruto in the gut, forcing him to let her go. Then she turned around delivering a wicked kick to the side of his head.

Naruto, who was previously bored, now laid flat on his ass and gasping for air with a serious headache.

"How did you like that bitch?!" Tayuya sneered, picking up her flute and raising it to her lips.

Naruto, still struggling to get up, noticed the world around him changing. ' _Shit_ He thought to himself.

His armed getting chained up in a T shape, he noticed the skin off of his arms started to melt, making him shudder.

"Time to die, fuckface." Tayuya spoke cruelly to her bound captive. Grabbing his head with her hands, she made a move to snap his neck when in the next 2 seconds she was slammed into the ground headfirst.

Naruto, knowing he was in a genjutsu, called upon Kurama to release him. Once free, he simply waited for an opportunity. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her fireman style and planted Tayuya headfirst into the ground.

Still dizzy from the blow to the head, he sat straight up, looking at the unconscious form of the red haired beauty.

Naruto got up, walked over to the body to confirm if she was dead or not, only to have a sandal clad foot treat his family jewels like a kickball.

Naruto hadn't ever thought he was dying. But after dropping to the ground and wordlessly screaming, he felt pretty close. Crawling away slowly, the man watched as the dark skinned form of Tayuya released her second state and cracked her neck, grinning. "I bet you felt that one, fuckface."

Grimacing, Naruto said " I should have seen that one coming. I was just naive enough to think no one would use a cheap shot like this."

"All is fair in love and war, bitch!" Tayuya sneered, walking away, laughing, before falling flat on her face.

' _Must have finally felt the last blow. That was some crazy strength she had.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

' _She may have been an enemy but I admired her stubbornness to win. I'll just take her in to be interrogated later. Iibiki doesn't seem like a smart idea since he would just run to the anbu to kill her after. Inoichi would do the same. Maybe Ino could give me a hand with this.'_

Picking up the redhead and slinging her over his shoulder, he took one more look at the gravestones they fought in front of. Muttering a quiet "Sorry", he took off towards his house, kicking up alot of dust.

With the dust settling, the gravestone Naruto was visiting was for one Sakura Haruno.


	4. Soft Spoken

Some Random Building

"Ugh..." Tayuya opens her eyes to see she is in a plain room. No windows, No doors that she could see. Her hands bound behind her back and her legs tied to the chair she sat in. She felt groggy, and dehydrated.

"So this is how the torture starts, huh?" Tayuya said to no one in particular. Straining her eyes and ears, she was desperate to find a way out, or at least a sign of life. Dead silence was the only guest in the room with her. Tayuya didn't break easily, but the one thing she couldn't bear was absolute silence.

In Reality

"So what do you see Ino?" A curious Naruto sat watching his platinum blonde friend scan Tayuya's mind.

"I can't see anything yet Naruto, just a lot of darkness, with some sounds of crying." Ino Yamanaka said, eyes closed and concentrating.

"How can you see nothing but hear crying? What does that mean?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Just shut up for a minute and let me do my job, ass." Ino putting extra emphasis on the last word with a smile.

Tayuya's Mindscape

She was in a state of panic. Tayuya tried her hardest to escape the chair she was in but it wouldn't budge. The rope was too tight and her strength was all but nonexistent. She tried calming down using her own internal coping mechanisms but her mind was scattered. For some reason she couldn't collect her thoughts well enough.

' _Wait a second, is this a goddamn genjutsu?'_

Outside of her mind, Ino searched around for something, anything at all about this woman.

' _This woman has either the mental defenses of a bomb shelter, or she is as dumb as Naruto. Well, it would explain why she is with Naruto in the first place, but it doesn't explain why I heard crying, or why she was knocked out in the first place.'_

Naruto, who layered a double genjutsu on the red haired woman prior to Ino beginning the mind scan, noticed a break of the first layer.

"Ino, she is breaking free. Did you find anything at all?" He asked inquisitively.

"No I didn't she is as airheaded as you are! All I heard was crying, and then there was nothing."

Ino said with a scowl.

"Is there a way for me to enter with you? I want a word without getting kicked in the balls." Naruto said walking over to the pair.

"Yes just place your hand on the green Chakra next to mine."

Tayuya, who bit her lip hard enough, saw she wasn't out of the room, but able to form solid thoughts. "Well shit. What next?"

She noticed a door forming In front of her, watching as a familiar looking asshole stepped through. Recognizing him immediately, "So this complicated genjutsu was your doing, fuckface."

Chuckling, Naruto materialized a chair and sat down in front of his captive.

"You had my very curious Tayuya. First off you are looking for the guy I want to murder in cold blood. Then you had the gall to insult me by calling me that name, and then proceed to kick my balls." Naruto droned on with a grimace.

"Uh hello fuckhead you decided to attack me when I walked away. I wasn't going to hurt you until you pulled that shit." Tayuya snarled.

"Yeah, right sorry about that, you caught me in a bad mood." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head."

"Aww is it your time of the month, little girl?" Tayuya taunted.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life?" Naruto asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay you want gratitude shithead? Here's your fucking gratitude!" Tayuya spit at Naruto, being the only thing she could do, her hands and legs bound.

Naruto watched as the spit missed him by a longshot. "Who were you aiming at?" He said with a smart-ass grin.

Tayuya gave him a glare that could have sent a mountain running. With a blush of embarrassment, she looked away, muttering obscenities at nothing particular.

"Why do you have me here?" The redhead asked solemnly.

"As I said before my little hothead, you have made me curious. So curious, in fact, that you won't be turned in to Konoha or the Anbu for questioning and eventual execution. Just being in connection to Orochimaru is enough to warrant torture. And if they ever found out you were here since you assisted in the death of the Third Hokage, they would kill you on the spot." Naruto said with a smile.

"...and you don't give a rats ass that I helped Lord Orochimaru kill the old man?" Tayuya asked, skeptical.

"Not in the loyalty sense, no. He helped cover up the deaths of 4 close friends and lied publicly to save his own ass. So no, I don't care that you played a part in his demise. My only regret is that I couldn't help Orochimaru or do it myself." Naruto said bitterly.

"You didn't answer my question asshole, why am I here?" Tayuya spat at Naruto.

"Because I had nowhere else to take you." He said simply.

"You could have left me there." Tayuya shot back.

"You could have died while being knocked out without even knowing it. Or you might have been kidnapped and raped repeatedly." Naruto countered.

Tayuya shuddered, almost kind of glad she was taken here. Especially since he wasn't so bad looking either. Pushing those thoughts aside, she looked up at him, "Release me from this genjustu and tell that annoying Yamanaka bitch to take her hand off my head!" Tayuya demanded.

"But it's okay for my hand to stay on your head?" Naruto asked, getting up and making signs to release the illusion.

Blushing furiously, the young redhead glared at Naruto, saying "Keep your hand on my head, see what happens bitch!"

Nervously laughing, Naruto released the illusion and decided to retract his hand, in case she wanted to follow through with the threat.

Ino, who had been watching their whole conversation, looked concernedly at Naruto.

Noticing her gaze, the ninja shrugged and waited for the hothead to wake up.

20 minutes later

Tayuya was a little less than happy to see where she was currently. It was an apartment, almost disgustingly clean, which bothered her more than anything. She was still bound, which pissed her off more, and just when she thought she had hit her peak of anger, Tayuya saw her favorite asshole snoring on the couch in front of her.

' _Wait did I just say favorite?'_ Tayuya thought incredulously. ' _I just met the dickhead!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another loud snore, prompting her to yell "Wake up dumbass!"

Naruto jolted with a dazed look. Wiping drool off his lips, he peered over to Tayuya.

"...Hey gorgeous, when did you get here?" He said groggily.

Two things happened that moment. Naruto, yawning and opening his eyes fully to stare at his captive, did not detect immediate danger, nor did he register the ropes snapping until a foot connected to the side of his head. Naruto, not even awake fully before falling unconscious again.

Tayuya, breathing hard and red with fury, lowered her foot and felt the slightest bit guilty.

Watching the unconscious man, she muttered "Idiot."


	5. Red, Yellow and Ramen?

Hello it's Kimblee again. I'm rather happy with how this story is going. I'm not too sure as to how many chapters I'm going to make it. But one thing is for sure, there might be offensive language in the future. Enjoy.

Another Author's note: So I'm actually happy I'm getting positive reviews and constructive criticism along with it. I am learning to be a better writer along with entertaining people at the same time. Some things I will work on based on suggestions.

1\. Making the chapters longer (Slowing down during the writing process and including more detail, atmosphere and emotion).

2\. Having the centering to the left instead of the middle. To be honest I like it either way but I can see where having it all in the middle could be a bit problematic.

3\. Lastly, along with the first goal, I want to add more emotion to my works. The two stories I am currently writing alongside each other are heavy emotion wise and I want to convey the correct feeling to my audience. Of course some people will enjoy mutilation with an almost morbid satisfaction but others will be a bit disturbed. But aside from that I feel as if I can add more context to situations and personal thoughts. Okay! I can only improve over time and I must thank everyone who comments with praise or advice or anything really. Negative comments show me yall are paying attention. It also gives me a chance to check over a possible mistake I might have missed.

Since this is the only way to communicate with everyone, I hope you can forgive me for taking up your time. Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto's Home

Naruto was having a pleasant dream. He was swimming in Ramen noodles. it was getting better and better. He looked down and discovered HE was a Ramen noodle! Pleasant is a light word to describe the ninja's dream.

In reality, Naruto drooled more than ever. He groaned in his sleep about being hungry, making an impatient Tayuya roll her eyes and attempt to poke him awake. Naruto, being a heavy sleeper, refused to budge, garnering him a few harder pokes and a shove.

Tayuya, getting into one of her very rare irritated moods, she grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on Naruto.

This got her at least a reply. The groggy ninja saying "Ramen noodles makes the world go 'round.'"

"Okay asshole, you want your ramen, I'll give you your fucking ramen."

10 minutes later, after many obscenities, the hot-headed sound ninja set a cup of instant ramen in front of the sleeping ninja. Like clockwork, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the cup of hot ramen, stared at Tayuya with gleaming eyes, then downed the food in what Tayuya would claim to be the world's fastest time. She didn't even see him pick up the chopsticks.

Naruto, setting his cup down, leaned back and looked at the now unbound Tayuya.

"You're free from the chair." Naruto said, more of a statement than a question.

Tayuya nodded, unsure of what to say.

Naruto scratched his head, saying "..and you didn't run away?"

Tayuya blushed slightly, not saying a word.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, looking at the quiet girl.

"What the hell is with the sudden change in mood? Did you forget how to be a bitch?" He asked with a laugh.

Before Tayuya could respond with a trademark 'Fuck you', her stomach demonstrated the whales mating call, causing the female ninja to blush harder than she ever had before. Hiding her embarrassment with anger, she pointed a finger at Naruto, demanding "Take me out to dinner asshole! I've been starving for two hours over here!"

Naruto sweatdropped, ' _Two hours? She has been here for two hours while I've been unconscious? Speaking of that how did she get free while I was-_ '

"How did you get free?" Naruto asked the redhead curiously.

Letting out a exasperated groan, Tayuya said. "It doesn't matter how I got free, nor does it matter why you have a bruise on the side of your head, none of that shit matters! Give. Me. Food. Now!"

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Welcome back Naruto!" Teuchi, the store owner welcomed the ramen addict. discovered

"Yo old man, you been good?" Naruto replied, allowing Tayuya to enter first.

Noticing the woman with him, Teuchi, with a gleam in his eyes moved at a quick pace to set up a table with two chairs. Naruto stared cluelessly while Tayuya had a horrified look upon her face.

Using manners previously never seen by Naruto or by anyone, the store owner somehow dimmed the lights of the tiny shop and bowed in front of the 'couple.'

"Welcome to my humble shop Sir and Ma'am, may I escort the both-"

Teuchi obviously had no idea what was coming and Naruto was still trying to process the scene in front of him and the new side of the old man he thought he had known his whole life.

True to her personality, Tayuya delivered a glancing punch to the back of Teuchi's head. She turned her mighty glare at Naruto, who just processed the whole scene, mouth opened to an "oh".

Backing up, Teuchi straightened his chefs hat, stood up straight and with his trademark grin, said "Understood ma'am." Dashing about to clear the formal setting, the manager didn't stop to breathe before going back into the kitchen to make their meals.

Naruto did a double take as the scenery changed before him twice in the matter of 3 minutes.

He looked over at Tayuya questioningly.

"Shut up and order me food. _Please_." She replied with sickening smile that could only mean more pain in the future.

"Right... Two extra large bowls of Ramen with two slices of pork each please." Naruto told Teuchi with a sweatdrop, sitting down at the counter with Tayuya on his right.

"And hurry the fuck up you slacker!" She yelled at the old man.

"No need to be rude Tayu, he is one of the only good natured people in the whole village." Naruto told the almost growling woman, who instead of yelling at Naruto, only hardened her gaze at the old man.

"So what, does he want a cookie or a commendation for being a sissy?" She said snidley, before registering what he just called her. ' _You are fucking dead.'_

Naruto fought to stifle a laugh because the look on Teuchis face was priceless. Naruto had never seen the man get pissed before so when the owner slammed the two bowls of Ramen down in front of the two ninja, Naruto just thanked him and started to shovel it down.

Tayuya, who already seen Naruto wolf down food before, still watched with a sick fascination at the science behind it all. ' _How the hell does he stomach all of it at once?'_

Noticing her gaze, Naruto looked over at Tayuya, earning a middle finger and a "fuck you."

The redhead, so caught up in chastising everyone, looked down at the food in front of her and forgot everything that happened, her complete focus on filling the ravaging hole in her stomach.

Naruto, slurping up his noodles, noticed familiar sounds to his right. Sneaking a peek, he witnessed the most awesome and scary sight as the ramen he ordered for her disappeared faster than he's ever seen.

Smiling in spite of himself, Naruto asked "Would you like another bowl?" Receiving vigorous nods, he signalled to Teuchi who apparently witnessed the second coming of Ramen Jesus and hurriedly prepared another bowl.

Tayuya went on to finish 2 more bowls than Naruto, and let out a large satisfying belch, exclaiming. "You know fuckface, I'll only say this one damn time. Thank you. Ugh." She grimaced at the two sickening words.

Naruto, still in awe at the sight of this raw beauty finishing ramen noodles like a professional, widened his eyes at the gratitude he never thought would come.

Smiling, he said, "You're quite welcome Tayu, it was fun." At the utterance of the last word Naruto felt a chill down his spine. Teuchi, still recovering from the storm that was Tayuya, spoke up.

"Now now before you two lovebirds destroy my restaurant with your shenanigans, please have a good night and do come again. Naruto, you may have met your match on this one."

Giving the restaurant owner a look of pure panic and fear, Naruto jumped backwards to the middle of the street to avoid a strike that missed his head by an inch.

Tayuya, heaving and blushing at the same time, moved to strike him with her fist, when she heard a very familiar voice saying "..Tayuya?"

Turning to look behind her, the redhead's heart turned to ice when she saw her three teammates jumping down from the trees, a bloodied body of one Sasuke Uchiha slung over Jirobos shoulder like a rag doll, and looks of shock over all of their faces.

 _'Fuck.'_


	6. Crimson Skies

1 hour prior, Near the Konoha Forest of Death

"It's been _4 hours_ since Tayuya left. Where the fuck is she?!" Sakon hissed at his team. They had been searching far and wide for Sasuke as well as their teammate. "Not only has she pulled a fucking houdini, we haven't even found Sasuke yet! Orochimaru-sama is going to be furious!" He droned on dramatically.

"Relax Sakon, you'll turn into her if you keep swearing like that. " Kidomaru jabbed at his steaming teammate. "Besides, if she wants to be left alone there ain't a damn thing we can do about it."

"You shut the fuck up, you eight legged freak!" Sakon yelled, obviously livid at the jab.

"Guys we should be a little more quiet. There could be someone on patrol." Jirobo warned the two, looking above for onlookers.

"Who the hell would pick a fight with us? We would slaughter them in a heartbeat!" Sakon exclaimed pridefully.

A solitary figure jumped in front of them, red eyes glaring and almost challenging them from gazing alone.

"This dumbass apparently." Kidomaru sneered, grinning like a madman.

Jirobo was the first to recognize their quarry, smiling immediately. "Check out who it is guys, the Last Uchiha.."

Kidomaru laughed, while Sakon snickered, earning a 'scary glare' from Sasuke, who has been silent up until now.

"Who are you idiots and what are you doing in the village? Sasuke asked calmly, flicking his hair back in the most douchebag way possible.

"We are here to.. test you.." Sakon spoke, layering as much bloodlust as possible.

"You people couldn't touch me if you wanted to." Sasuke said simply, before noticing something was different about the gray haired sound ninja. The Uchiha ducked as he heard a slight whistling sound.

Sasuke looked up to see a demon wind shuriken embedded into the tree he stood next to. Getting back up ready to fight, he dodged a heavy punch from Jirobo, leaping back and blocking a strike from Sakon, only to be kicked hard in the back by another Sakon, flying into the dirt. Getting up, Sasuke watched with his sharingan as two sakons aimed kicks at his head. "Let's knock him into the next week Ukon!" Sakon yelled.

Rolling back, he found himself caught in a spider web. Grunting, he struggled to get free as his assailants jumped in front of him.

"What's this? Done already Sasuke-Kun?" Sakon said taunting the young Uchiha, Earning more snarls from the enraged teen.

"Still think we can't touch you?" Kidomaru asked snidely, walking towards him.

Jirobo widened his eyes at intense Chakra coming from Sasuke's body, black marks spreading from his shoulder all over his body.

"Oh? He's got a curse mark too?" Sakon asked to no one in particular, getting closer to Sasuke, getting a closer look.

Kidomaru laughed for a moment, "Seems Orochimaru-sama has a thing for you Sasuke." Not hearing the "oof" and not seeing the body of his teammate fly past him, Kidomaru opened his eyes to see a fireball fly at him. Grinning, the spiderman pulled himself out of harms way while Jirobo activated his curse mark level one and grabbed Sasuke, sinking him into the ground and trapping the Uchiha with chakra hardened rock. Sasuke struggled, snarling at the sound ninja with foam in his mouth.

"You stay put for awhile, Sasuke. This might be a bit unpleasant for you. But it will hurt us much more.

String him up Kidomaru!" Jirobo grinned sadisticly.

Kidomaru wrapped his threads around Sasuke's chest and pulled him out of the hole in the grounds, tying him up with his chakra reinforced threads, throwing the Uchihas arms up in a T shape, leaving his feet one inch off the ground.

Ukon, laughing at the approaching Sakon, who flew into a tree from one kick, walked with his brother towards the trapped Uchiha.

Sasuke struggled hard, as hard as he ever had before, not liking where this is going.

"Two choices Sasuke-Kun. Accompany us to Orochimaru-sama and become many times stronger than you would ever become here in this weak village. Or two, get beaten within an inch of your life and be taken anyway." Sakon told the Uchiha with killing intent equivalent to a rampaging bull.

"Fuck off asswipe." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Kidomaru said, " I am going to enjoy this more than I should."

Sasuke didn't see any movement before he felt two fists slam into his stomach. Breath knocked out of him, Sasuke thought " _This is going to be a long night.'_

Fast forward to present.

To say Tayuya was freaking the fuck out would be making the world's greatest understatement. To her right, Naruto noticed her shaking and decided these three asshats to be her teammates. Stepping out in front of his captive, Naruto spoke up in the tense situation.

"Can we help you? From the looks of your faces you aren't here for a social visit. And what's with the lone Uchiha over your shoulder?" Naruto asked curiously, masking annoyance at this sudden intrusion of a argueably great night.

Ignoring the Uzumaki, Kidomaru yelled at the redhead. "Tayuya what the fuck are you doing over there?! Have you turned traitor?!"

Jirobo joined in too, "There's no way she would. She Is too loyal to Lord Orochimaru-sama to betray us."

Sakon lit the fuse, following up with, "Besides, she knows that if she would betray us, we wouldn't just let her live peacefully. And neither would Lord Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto, groaning at that name, exclaimed, " That goddamn pedophile is involved with this?"

That quick insult earned Naruto a heavy punch thrown by Sakon. It would have been effective, if Naruto had seen this attack coming and dodged while pulling out a kunai, stabbing Sakon in the shin, striking bone.

Reeling in pain, Sakon backed up, with Naruto following up by throwing shuriken at the sound ninjas body. Sakon dodged, leaping back not noticing the yellow blur behind him, who struck with a bone breaking punch.

Ukon, now awake, reached out to grab this strike, growled in pain when his hand came back shattered.

Sakon not understanding how so much pain had been inflicted, turned around to have a kick delivered to the side of his head, sending him rocketing into the fence.

Kidomaru and Jirobo as well as Tayuya stood there and watched Naruto manhandle their (argueablebly) strongest teammate, dumbfounded.

Tayuya gulped, mind racing to figure out how to handle this clusterfuck, yelled at Naruto "Don't antagonize them shithead! They are way stronger than you think!"

"Since when do you of all people take the pacifist route?" Naruto asked a hesitating Tayuya.

"Because we are her team!" A roaring version 2 Sakon and Ukon, who had separated, now jumping at Naruto. He blocked a punch from Sakon, feeling the effects of their upgraded strength, decided close fighting was a no-go. That was, until he found a random head popping out of his shoulder.

"Hey friend. Mind if we share a body?" A smiling Ukon taunted at a grinning Naruto, which unnerved the sound ninja slightly.

"It's over." Said a bored Kidomaru and Jirobo and Sakon. Watching, Tayuya hesitated still, albeit with more rage on the inside. _'That dumbass is dead now. How the fuck am I going to explain this to Lord Orochimaru? '_ Tayuya shivered at the thought of it all.

Naruto attempted to stab the invader with a kunai, only to have his hand caught by another hand pop from his body. Emitting a hearty laugh, Naruto looked at Ukon, who was smiling smugly up until this point, asked "Do you realize the can of worms you've opened by invading my body?"

Ukon, thoroughly confused by this started saying "What are you-" was as far as he got before emmiting a loud scream, closing his eyes in pain before getting thrown out of Naruto's body. Most of Ukon's body was burned black and he passed out from the pain.

Getting up, Naruto laughed at the unconscious Ukon, before saying " My inner demon doesn't like sharing my body. He was nicer to you than orochimaru. So be grateful that we're not as twisted as your boss."

Turning around, already hearing a yell as Ukon's brother attempted to assault Naruto with kicks and punches.

"You already lost the moment you ruined our night. Now sleep, garbage." Naruto said coldly. Dodging one last punch, he grabbed sakons arm and threw him down hard to the ground. Standing on the sound ninjas arm, a sickening popping sound was heard as well as a man's scream.

Sakons arm lay uselessly on the ground, dislocated. Naruto stepped over it to face Sakon, smiling unpleasantly. Reverted back to normal, the man breathed hard, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Pick up your brothers body, drop the Uchiha on the ground and-" Naruto's words were interrupted by a arrow shot by Kidomaru, who entered stage two. Naruto, who didn't see the arrow coming until last second, looked over to Kidomaru, saying "That was a good shot, you even nicked me a little." Showing his torn shirt with a scrape from where the arrow sailed by.

Kidomaru then said "I shot that arrow with 100% power at 10 feet of distance. Who the hell are you?!"

"Fuck you, that's who." Naruto replied chuckling.

Tayuya just watched all of this unfold in front of her, from the taking apart of Sakon and Ukon to Dodging an impossible to miss shot from her supposedly great archer Kidomaru. She couldn't help but feel an ounce of respect and fear for the man she has spent the last half a day with.

Kidomaru, thinking hard to get this situation under control, spoke to Jirobo calmly. "Give me Sasuke, we are taking him to Orochimaru-sama. Grab Sakon and Ukon and we are leaving this instant."

"What about Tayuya?" Asked Jirobo, eyeing the redhead, who shouted "Fuck off Fatass!"

Taking the hint, he moved fast to gather up there broken bodies of Sakon and Ukon.

Naruto, watching this happen with a look of amusement, looked towards Tayuya with a smile.

Tayuya, in spite of herself, smiled for three seconds before realizing what she done and flipping him off instead.

"Tayuya! I don't understand why you are betraying us by staying with Fuck you, but just know to watch your back from now on." Warned Kidomaru. He and Jirobo disappeared from the street along with the brothers and Sasuke's body too.

Sighing, Naruto walked over to Tayuya, who had and look of worry and struggle on her face. Shaking her shoulders lightly, Naruto asked "Are you still with me Tayu?"

Snapping her out of the funk immediately, she moved to strike his family jewels only to lower her knee slowly. Naruto, genuinely surprised, looked at Tayuya questioningly.

She looked away, saying " I'll let you have that one, asshole. You did get rid of those fuck heads for me." Punching him in the shoulder, she spoke softly to the smiling Uzumaki.

"You have some questions to answer for me, _Naruto."_ she layered on a sickeningly sweet tone to his name. giving him the chills.


	7. One meeting after another

30 Minutes after the fight, at Naruto's Home. 7pm Naruto, following Tayuya back to his own home, briefly wondered how she knew her way back. But that thought was shoved to the back of his mind as his eyes wandered south towards the redhead's body. He admired her hair above anything else, loving the way it stopped at the middle of her back. She had a toned back, which traveled down to a obviously firm ass, which mesmerized the lucky Uzumaki for a good 30 seconds. Snapping himself out of the glorious sight, he focused on the way she said his name. ' _Naruto...'_ He daydreamed until running into the back of her, bringing him back into reality and realizing they were home.

Tayuya turned around at the collision with a deep scowl. "Pull your head out of your ass and keep it on your shoulders at least until you've answered all of my questions, shithead," She scolded Naruto

Walking upstairs, she kicked open the door, getting a wince from Naruto as he heard the door crack slightly. He moved to turn on the lights, hitting only one lamp before making his way across the living room.

Tayuya choose the couch to flop down on, stretching and getting comfortable. Naruto got into the recliner next to the couch, leaning back into it, sighing at the relaxation.

"So what did you want to know?" Naruto asked Tayuya, who had her eyes closed.

"First off, why are you stronger than my own team, who could easily destroy chunins and jonins at level two?" Tayuya asked, looking over at Naruto with big beautiful brown eyes.

"To tell you that I would have to explain how growing up affected my growth and attitude." Naruto said casually.

Piquing her curiosity, Tayuya said, "I'd like to hear about your past too. While you don't come off as emo as that Sasuke kid I can tell shit hasn't gone your way for a long time."

Naruto smiled sadly, "Nope not really. But if im going to tell you about me, I'd love to hear about you afterwards, Tayuya," he finished with a smile.

Hesitating for a bit, Tayuya was wondering how much to trust this man. ' _I mean sure he didn't kill me. He's had many chances to do that. He hasn't tried to come onto me. He has acted protective towards me already and shown to be strong as hell. Maybe I can trust him with a bit of information for now.'_

"I'll tell you a little about myself, you earned that much I guess." Tayuya said slowly, a soft smile upon her face.

Naruto smiled wide, unable to hide his happiness, at which Tayuya noted his glowing warm personality and suppressed a few flutters inside.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Naruto began to recount his childhood.

Naruto, The Day He Became a Ninja

Naruto was running hard, grinning innocently as he carried a giant scroll towards the backwoods of konoha. He remembered Mizuki telling him of super powerful jutsu being inside the scroll. So Naruto did what any aspiring hokage would do, and read as much as he could. Sitting on the ground behind a tree, Naruto opened the scroll and begun to read.

He found the first one that caught his interest. "Shadow Clone Jutsu.." he repeated to himself. He made the seal to make a clone and summoned some Chakra, and out popped a clone next to him. Naruto watched as a doppelganger stood next to him and turned to face the real Naruto.

"Heya boss, what's up?!" The clone yelled at Naruto, showing off his trademark grin.

The real Naruto had tears in his eyes, smiling wide at the fact that he could pull off a jutsu. He got up, and looked around the clone, inspecting the handiwork and also coming up with an idea.

"Hey me, can you use the Orioke No Justu too?" Naruto asked himself.

"Sure thing boss, hold on." The clone said, transforming into a beautiful brown haired woman.

Naruto was near ecstatic. He attempted to make more clones and five more appeared.

"Okay men your first assignment is to transform into beautiful women, and scatter in out around me, deterring and otherwise impede anyone attempting to stop me." Naruto commanded the clones, who transformed immediately and scattered.

Naruto grinned, sitting back down on the ground and looking further down the scroll.

He kept reading until a name popped out to him that said 'Uzumaki'. Naruto looked closely and found a woman named Mito Uzumaki. The jutsu talked of a way to speak with your inner demon. Naruto, thinking it was a cool way to unlock hidden potential, made the seals and gasped as he was transfered into a massive white room, with a giant cage fitted with a seal on the front. Naruto looked around and got up, not hearing anything. He walked up to the cage, curious up until a massive claw dug itself through the bars, and a roar split the air in half.

"Who the fuck are you brat!?" Thundered a giant fox, who gazed down at the young boy with obvious menace.

"I-I-Im Uzumaki Naruto.." Naruto squeaked out, solid white with fear. Then he remembered the jutsu he just preformed.

"So wait my inner demon is a giant fox?" Naruto asked the livid tailed beast.

"Demon?! I am not a demon you jackass! I am the Nine Tailed Fox!" He roared at Naruto, even louder than before.

Naruto shrank lower and lower, comically tearing up.

The Nine Tailed fox laughed at the human cowering from him, even while in the cage. "Listen boy, didn't anyone tell you about who I am or what you are?"

Naruto looked confused as hell, so the beast continued. "I am what the people of the world call a Tailed beast. Others call me the Kyuubi. But God help you if you call me either of those. I have a name, just as you do. And since we are stuck with eachother, you might as well start calling me by it."

Naruto was giddy at meeting someone that didn't hate him completely. "What's your name!? he yelled smiling wide.

"My name is Kurama." He replied, watching the boy closely.

Naruto repeated 'Kurama' to himself, smiling warmly. Kurama itself couldn't help but feel a bit happier at his own container learning his name so soon.

"So wait, does that mean everyone doesn't have a inner demon?" Naruto asked Kurama, curious.

"No, almost no one else is like you. There are 8 other jinchuriki, assuming they haven't died due to the same situation you have went through. It is quite lucky you found this jutsu to send yourself to the space of ours. The only other way to get to my space is to about to be killed or feel strong hatred ." Kurama informed the young jinchuriki.

"So what happens now Kurama?" Naruto asked, smiling wide.

"Well for now it seems your clones are running into problems. Let's save this conversation for later. Just make the same signs you used to get here to get out. Lastly, you don't have to be in here to speak to me. Just call out my name and I'll respond." Kurama spoke, smiling at the sudden turn of events.

Naruto held out his fist to the giant fox, saying " Thank you Kurama, it was good meeting you."

"Don't thank me yet boy, i have yet to teach you anything of importance." Kurama replied, hitting the young ninjas fist.

"Come on Kurama call me Naruto, you said it yourself right? Since we are living together we might as well call eachother by our proper names."

Naruto said, winking at the fox.

"Just shut up and deal with the shitstorm coming your way, brat!" Kurama said, before Naruto left the area.

In Reality

Naruto's plan was a huge success. If you count dozens of ninja standing dumbfounded as beautiful naked women ran around the forest as a success.

Mizuki, trying his best to ignore them, finally got annoyed and slashed one, watching it go "Poof."

' _Mother fucker.'_ He thought, irritated as he went to find Naruto.

Naruto's POV.

Naruto winced as the memory of one clone who had been running around, got slashed across the chest and died, and so vividly too. ' _What the hell kind of clones are these?! I experience everything they experience too?'_

Naruto groaned at having no time left, and waited for the inevitable capture. What he didn't expect, was Iruka to fly from nowhere.

"Haha I found you Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto laughed at a visibly livid Iruka.

"YOUR GODDAMMED RIGHT I FOUND YOU NARUTO!!" Iruka used his comical big headed jutsu, screaming at Naruto.

Naruto, who had already became used to this, just chuckled at the steaming sensei. Rolling up the scroll, he was about to give it back when a giant shurikan buried itself into the ground at their feet.

They looked as saw Mizuki, stood above them in the trees with a evil smirk on his face.

"I'm impressed Naruto, that you actually managed to steal the scroll away from the tower." Mizuki applauded. "Now give me the scroll."

"No Naruto, give me the scroll, I'll take it back to the tower. Trust me!" Iruka told the boy, bringing his attention back to him.

"Trust you, Iruka? Why would he trust someone who hates him?" Mizuki taunted.

Naruto looked stunned. "Why would Iruka hate me? He is one of the three people that don't hate me."

"I don't hate Naruto, I have no reason too!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki, getting nervous.

"Of course he hates you Naruto, you are the living embodiment of his pain". Mizuki watched as Iruka went white. "You have the demon fox in you, kid. The same fox that killed a lot of people awhile back. The same fox that murdered his parents. Did you not think it's strange why the whole village dislikes you?"

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's trying to- " Iruka began.

"I know I have a fox within me, idiot." Naruto replied to a stunned Mizuki and Iruka. "He is a friend of mine and his name is Kurama!" He shouted at the grey haired ninja.

"That's some wild imagination you got kid, but either way, I was going to kill you. Now I get the pleasure of killing you both!" Mizuki yelled, throwing another giant shurikan at them both, with Naruto leaping away and Iruka jumping up, still stark white from realization.

Mizuki jumped towards Naruto, a blade in one hand aimed at the boys throat, when Mizuki got kicked in the throat by a blonde naked lady. Sent flying into a tree, Mizuki coughed and crashed into the ground.

"You alright boss?" Spoke the clone to the real Naruto.

"Hell yeah, not like this asshat could me anyway." Naruto said, smiling down at the coughing shinobi.

"By the way, where are the others?" He asked inquiringly.

"Oh well you know one got slashed by the asshole down there, the others are leading the ninja to where we are." The clone said, grinning.

Getting up, Mizuki stood wobbly looking at the two, breathing heavily out of rage. "I will break you in half Naruto." Getting ready to strike, Mizuki got kicked in the face by a blue haired naked woman, sending the poor shinobi back into the tree.

"So anyway boss," the blonde continued, "What do you plan on doing now that you know why people hate you around here?"

Mizuki tried to get up only to have the blue haired clone punch him in the throat for a final time, knocking him out cold.

"While it's understandable that they hate me, and while i dont want them to hate us, I want to prove to them that both me and Kurama are not evil at all." Naruto said, causing a catatonic Iruka (between processing what Mizuki said and seeing naked women beat the gray haired shinobi's ass, and finally what Naruto had said) to snap out of it and jump to Naruto.

"Naruto what the hell do you mean you know about the fox inside you? Who told you?" Iruka asked intensely.

"I found two jutsu in that scroll by the time you and asshat arrives. The shadow clone jutsu," At which the lovely ladies giggled and waved at Iruka, "And speaking to your inner demon, which was created by Mito Uzumaki," Naruto explained to a stupefied Iruka.

Naruto continued by saying, "And then I met the tailed beast inside me named Kurama." He finished with a grin.

Iruka was having a terrible time processing all of this information. The fact that this deadlast student of his, could preform the shadow clone jutsu, and on top of it use it with transformation was astounding. But then apparently the boy learned about and talked _with_ the tailed beast inside him, and Iruka was not able to understand it all.

Sighing from a rapidly growing headache, Iruka took the scroll from Naruto and shot a small fireball into the sky. Seconds later a team of Anbu surrounded Naruto and pinned him to the ground.

"Easy there guys, the knocked out Ninja over there manipulated Naruto into stealing the scroll. Naruto here stopped the man by himself." Iruka reported to the Anbu.

"Be as that may, this scroll had some of the most secret jutsus our village possess. This kid almost this scroll to the enemy. He must be psychologically evaluated and processed." The masked Anbu told a stunned Iruka.

"Hang on a minute we should wait for the Hokage to make an official decision." Iruka said firmly

"We have made our decision." Was all the man said before teleporting with the other Anbu and Naruto between them.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Naruto!" Iruka grit his teeth, before running to the Hokages tower.

Somewhere Underground

Naruto was strapped into a chair. Well, it was more like a stone mound that surrounded him on all sides. He still couldn't move, and he could not see anything except for a single light above him.

' _Kurama, what is this_ '? He asked, squinting at the light.

' ** _This appears to be a room used for interrogation. My worries are why they would interrogate a child in the first place.'_** Kurama replied.

"Well, shit." Was Naruto's only reply.

Thirty minutes had passed, with the young Uzumaki getting incredibly restless and bored. That was, until he noticed two figures across the room. How they got in he would never know.

One strolled forward. He was a older man, with bandages covering the top of his head and right eye.

"Hello... Naruto. My name is Danzo." He spoke carefully and emotionlessly.

"Um... Hi." Naruto replied, instantly getting the chills from this guy.

"You probably have some questions for us, and we most likely have the answers. But for now, there is someone who would like to meet you." Danzo spoke, looking to his right.

If Danzo gave Naruto the chills, this man gave Naruto nightmares. The Uzumaki couldn't look the man in the eyes, for fear of being swallowed whole."

Hello Naruto-Kun.. my name is Orochimaru. Let's chat."


	8. Burn Baby Burn

Author's noteHey everyone I just wanted to apologize for the slowing update frequency. Just know that I'm focusing solely on this series and will update as I can. Thanks for understanding.

-Kimblee

Naruto could hear his own heartbeat like a war drum. He couldn't understand what about this man he feared, but Naruto know this guy was dangerous. The way he looked at you hungrily, his swaying demeanor, the scary soft killing intent around him. And the sickeningly sweet tone he used to talk, almost as if he was talking to a child constantly.

"Now now Naruto, let's not start off on the wrong foot. I simply wish to get to know you more." Orochimaru drawled, earning a nervous glance from the boy.

"What do you want from me? Your not a shinobi I've seen before in the village." Naruto said shakily.

"Ah yes, see I was a shinobi from the village, and now I'm not. But I still have a few friends around." He said with a wink towards Danzo.

"Just get on with it, the process could take awhile, Orochimaru." Danzo warned the snake.

"Yes, you are quite right. Although you were never one for foreplay if I remember correctly." Orochimaru replied with a smile.

"What process are you talking about?" Naruto asked worriedly, struggling to get free.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto, smiling wide. "Well Naruto-Kun, I am currently looking to learn all the jutsus in the world. I wish to have more time to explore and not only that, after researching about the tailed beasts, I simply longed to have one."

"You mean you are after Kurama?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"Oh my so you have communicated with it. How skillful to have learned to talk to the Kyuubi at such a young age." Orochimaru applauded Naruto, making him sick.

"Kurama is inside me, you cannot have him." Naruto stated simply, looking at Orochimaru with defiance.

"Oh, see Naruto while the seal on the beast is very strong indeed, what the individual who made the seal didn't account for the possibility of someone taking control of his son's body." Orochimaru said sweetly, earning another sickening glance from Naruto.

The Uzumaki didn't know this was possible, until Orochimaru made one hand seal and paralyzed the boy with genjutsu. Naruto didn't notice the ritual beginning, nor did he notice Danzo leaving the room.

Naruto Uzumaki was in Hell.

Naruto's Mindscape

 _Orochimaru had done this before. Subdue the captive, and take the body for himself. He had never attempted to take a jinchuriki's body before, however. Orochimaru traveled to Naruto's mind, keen on finishing him off quick. He stepped down in a golden room, with multiple chambers and passageways. Summoning a snake, Orochimaru began to hunt._

' _The boy was back in front of the cage, where he met his newfound tenant. But the fox was not there, no, the fox was replaced by a woman. A woman who clearly knew where she was. She was 6' tall, with long dark orange hair that settled around her legs. She had fox marks on her cheeks, like the boy. Her eyes, dyed a deep crimson, looked towards her jailor. The boy tried to speak to the woman, who found he could not, out of pure awe due to her beauty, and because he simply could not speak a word._

 _Naruto Uzumaki tried to speak a word, anything at all but he failed. He watched as the woman slept, curled up behind the golden bars of the cage._

 _He rapped hard on the cage, making a loud echo that reverberated against the walls that led to the corridor outside. The woman woke up with a start, looking at Naruto squinting at first then widening her eyes in realization._ _Then she went back to sleep, giving him the finger as she laid back down._

 _He rapped hard again, getting annoyed at being ignored. This time earning a "Fuck off I'm sleeping."_

 _Her voice sweet, but with a permanent hint of fire behind every word._

 _Naruto felt a dangerous chill behind him, turning around, he saw a giant snake, twice the size of the boy, slithering towards him, threatening to swallow him whole._

 _Then he rapped as hard and fast as he could on the cage, waking the woman up one last time. She rose up in a hellfire ready to kill, witnessing the snake approaching. Naruto looked at the woman questioningly._

 _She pointed towards the seal that rested above him._ _Naruto did not understand at first_. She pointed again, looking up at the piece of paper separating life and death. " _The seal, grab the seal you shithead." She told him firmly._

 _The boy backed up towards the cage touching his back to it, sparing a glance at the woman, who pointed at the seal frantically._

 _Naruto gave her one of the most infuriatingly confused but innocent looks. Having lost all patience, the woman roared "Take off the seal dumbass!"_

 _Naruto looked up, jumped towards the seal, just as the snake striked. Naruto felt a burning pain as the snakes fang buried itself into his leg. Naruto grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it off as the snake brought him crashing to the ground._

 _It rose up to deliver the final blow, only to be harshly lit on fire. It writhed in pain and let go of Naruto. The snake attempted to wrap itself around the boy's body only to be blasted back by a strong gust of wind. The woman, whose beautiful eyes were alight in the wake of all the flames in front of them, smiled down baring her teeth at Naruto, before stepping towards the burning snake._

 _A man, screaming, dove from the snake and jumped away from Naruto and the woman. Naruto recognized him immediately as_ _Orochimaru. The snake was breathing heavily, watching the woman walk towards him, hair swaying in a deadly trance. She raised a her hands, bringing a mighty wall of wind behind and on each side of Orochimaru. The man looked around him in partial fear, and sent snakes to strike the woman, who brushed them past her as if they were flies. She snapped her fingers as fire began to spread around the snake, inside the wall of wind. Orochimaru panicked and attempted to leap through the wall of wind, only to be knocked back hard. The woman smiled darkly and clapped her hands together, twisting the walls of wind together in a harsh vortex of wind and fire, engulfing the snake immediately._

 _Orochimaru screamed in immense pain, unable to escape the inferno, skin turned black from the fire._

 _Naruto shivered, watching the fire_ _slowly putter out and die, leaving a smouldering pile of ashes were the snake used to be._

 _Smirking at the result, the woman walked towards Naruto and reached out her hand. Taking it, the boy felt warm as a light enveloped his body and the wounds on his leg started to heal immediately._

 _Naruto got up and looked at the woman, saying "Thank you for saving me, -" He was interrupted by both a harsh blow to the cheek and the realization that he could talk, sending him reeling back in pain and happiness._

 _"Why the fuck did you wake me up?!" The woman shrieked, frightening Naruto. He shrank back as the woman he witnessed before swapped from a stubborn fox, to a hot-headed bitch, then to a cool collected beauty and finally a fiery habanero in front of him._

" _Because I was about to be eat-" Naruto replied before getting punched on top of the head._

 _"Then why the fuck did you get captured like that huh?! Did you know what would have happened if I hadn't woken up in time?! To both of us?!" She screamed louder and louder, and at the same time growing larger, making it all the more terrifying._

 _"I didn't know what was going on I swear..." Naruto whimpered, starting to tear up._

 _Seeing his tears, Kurama calmed down slightly and sighed. "Listen idiot I don't care how well you get along with my other half if you endanger us both like that **again** I will make sure your dick never leaves your asshole for the rest of your life!" She roared at the shaking Naruto._

 _"Now then dumbass let's get you back to reality. That snake has one last surprise waiting for him when he wakes up." She said, clapping her hands with a evil smirk._

In the interrogation chamber

Orochimaru couldn't believe his own eyes. The boy he just attempted to capture, this little shit that couldn't harm a sanin in his dreams, now clutched Orochimaru's crushed wrist in his hand. His hand, which was fully encased in the Chakra sealing stone used for interrogation, had been smashed open.

Not keen on what comes next, Orochimaru delivered a hard punch to the brats face, before feeling immense pain on the hand that stuck the boy.

Orochimarus hand was on fire. It wasn't any ordinary fire either. This had orange and dark red Chakra attached to it. Retracting him hand, he attempted to back away but couldn't as his wrist was still being crushed by Naruto. Gritting his teeth he cut his own wrist off, backing against the wall.

Naruto exploded towards orochimaru with a roar of fury, incinerating the air around them.

The flaming fox found himself stabbed by a sword spit out by the snake, nailing him against the opposite wall. Panting, Orochimaru opened the wall and ran for it, taking a total of three steps. Looking behind him scared the snake for the first time in his life. A dark red and orange claw covered in flames slashed orochimaru across the chest, splitting it open.

Recovering from getting torn open, the snake didn't even attempt at dodge a chakra infused punch that sent him rocketing backwards through the next wall.

Outside the Interrogation building

After finding the Hokage, Iruka, Hiruzen and four anbu ran towards the building as fast as they could.

Hearing a rumbling and feeling the ground shake, they filed into the building looking for any signs of the boy. All they heard were screams of one man.

Hiruzen heard Orochimaru's voice, but he had never heard the man scream that loud before. Then the six of them were overcome with violent chakra, turning the air they breath white hot, killing intent so thick you could taste it.

Hurrying down the hall, the Third Hokage witnessed the ragged body of his former student fly through a wall almost comically, if it wasn't for the blood splatter flying after it. Hiruzen looked towards the left, seeing Naruto covered in blood and orange chakra.

Naruto's POV

He wasn't in control of himself. That much was obvious, as he would never injure a man to that degree.

Naruto watched himself grab the man's wrist and crush the bones to dust, set the man's hand on fire, and slash him across the chest. He watched the man get punched out the building. What Naruto didn't want to watch was Iruka trying to calm him down, or Iruka getting smashed to the side with a chakra fist, breaking his arm and for certain crushing multiple internal organs.

Naruto witnessed the single handed slaughter of four anbu ops members, all done by himself. He witnessed The Third Hokage surround him in rock, before summoning his giant staff and everything going dark.

Present Time.

"Sooo wait.. Orochimaru tried taking over your body?!" Tayuya asked incruendously, skeptical written all over her face.

"Uh huh, he wanted a young body and a tailed beasts chakra along with it." Naruto said, nodding.

"And you actually communicate with your beast?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup." Naruto replied smiling.

"And your tailed beast has two sides?" Tayuya asked, "Why does it have two sides? And why a human female?"

"Apparently my mother was a huge bitch." Is all Naruto replied with a smirk.


	9. Broken Petals

Tayuya continued to stare at the Uzumaki, processing all she had heard.

 _I mean the fuckhead has some trauma, obviously. He wouldn't have been so strong otherwise.'_ She thought with a frown.

Naruto watched her carefully, remaining silent.

"Naruto, that is a lot of shit to go through at such a young age." Tayuya began slowly, beautiful brown eyes drilling into his. " But that doesn't explain why you want to kill the emo kid, or why he isn't dead at this moment, because it seemed he was alive and well until my teammates paid him a visit."

Naruto looked at her indifferently, a small frown upon his face. "Why I want to kill him is a long story, but why I can't kill him yet is easy. He was under protection from the Third Hokage and the other elders. But now that he has been abducted, plenty of things can happen to him on the outside."

Tayuya felt a small chill run up her spine and smiled at Naruto. "So that's why you didn't intervene when my teammates took Sasuke away. But why have they protected him? And from what?"

Nodding, Naruto closing his eyes deep in thought. After a moment, he looked towards his red haired audience with a battle hardened gaze the first Hokage would be proud of.

"Because he is the last Uchiha in konoha, Sasuke was allowed to do anything he wanted. The elders both sympathized with his whole clan being massacred and wanted to be on his good side. And up until a month and a half ago, he was actually a good guy." Naruto spoke with venom in his voice. "He appeared cold at first, wanting to be alone. He thought teammates were only holding him back. And up until we went on our first C rank mission, teamwork was basically nonexistent."

Tayuya spoke up, "So it was just you and him on a team together? I heard konoha uses teams of three and a commander."

Naruto barely but still visibly flinched at her words, closing his eyes again. "That's right, we had a third teammate, and a ' _commander.'"_ In a heavy tone suggesting sarcasm.

As if seeing the obvious elephant in the room, Tayuya decided to drag it out into the open. "So who was and what happened to your other teammate? And who was your commander?"

"Our commander was Hatake Kakashi, and our last teammate was Haruno Sakura." Naruto stated matter of factly.

Tayuya hesitated, deciding to tread lightly on this subject. "Can you tell me what this Sasuke kid did to deserve death?"

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes, shrugging, he began his story.

Chunin Exams, Day Two, Forest of Death

 _Team Seven (minus Kakashi) sat under a big tree, designating a specific code to make sure no one would try to be an imposter among them._

 _"Okay so that's the code, Sasuke?" Sakura asked brightly, already fawning over her Uchiha crush._

 _"Yes, make sure to repeat it back word for word or we will know you are an imposter." This was more directed at Naruto._

 _"Whatever Sasuke, I'm off to take a piss, be right back." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes and dodging a rock thrown by Sakura._

 _"Do you honestly think he's going to remember it all? " Sakura asked worriedly._

 _"Obviously not, but anyone who is paying attention will be able to recite it perfectly." Sasuke stated confidently._

 _Naruto's POV_

 _After relieving himself, Naruto was walking back towards the team when he heard a familiar hissing from behind him. Shuddering both out of fear and rage, Naruto turned around to see a giant snake. Twenty feet long with a head three times the size of Naruto, it rose up to hiss at the growing genin._

 _Naruto, Chakra both physically and mentally boiling, he charged at the serpent with no hesitation, giving off a tremendous roar._

 _Team Seven's POV_

 _Sasuke and Sakura were already on high alert. A fake Naruto, who recited the long code word for word, attacked Sasuke by throwing a couple Kunai._

 _"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke challenged the fake Naruto, jumping up to avoid the kunai._

 _"Oh Sasuke-Kun, we have so much catching up to do." Drawled the unknown man, who dispelled the transformation to reveal a tall, black haired snake like face._

 _"What do you want with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura demanded the unknown man, throwing a shurikan as if she was going to do anything._

 _"You are an unnecessary presence girl, begone." The man said throwing down a summoning circle, conjuring up another giant snake._

 _Sakura shook with fear, jumping away as the snake chased her, crashing into trees and breaking branches._

 _Sasuke watched this happen before noticing the snake man was gone. Leaping away, he dodged multiple small snakes and landed on a higher tree branch._

 _Looking down upon the man wrapped around the tree he was next to. Sasuke asked "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"My name is Orochimaru, and I want your Body" He layered on a sweet tone that suggested lust._

 _Sasuke flinched, disgusted and got ready for a fight. Orochimaru leaped up at him but before either of them could fight a large roar split the air._

 _An orange blur tackled Orochimaru, enveloping the snake and slamming him into a tree._

 _Orochimaru screamed in pain, before looking down at the demon who once again is assaulting him._

 _The brat was covered in purple blood, his eyes blood red and chakra was dark orange. That. very same Chakra assaulted Orochimaru in every sense or the word._

 _He felt as if his skin was melting, but also being stabbed with multiple daggers that were also burning. The snake felt suffocated, as if the hands which crushed his midsection were wrapped around his throat. Or was it his lungs? Either way, it did not bode well for the snake to stay in this situation for long._

 _Coughing up blood, Orochimaru delivered a wicked elbow to the brats skull, dropping him to the ground. Orochimaru then rocketed himself towards Sasuke, stretching out his neck and bit the Uchiha on the neck, releasing some of his chakra into the child's body. Sasuke immediately dropped face first onto the tree branch, groaning in pain._

 _"If you survive this Sasuke, you will be granted immense power. You will be stronger than anything you can become here in Konoha. Have fun Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru drawled in his sickly sweet tone, grimacing at the pain he felt as the chakra that had been attacking him subsided._

 _Hearing a familiar growl, he looked down to see a flying Naruto smash the branch below his feet and grab one if his ankles with a chakra hand. Orochimaru yelled as the chakra wrapped around his foot and literally squished it from the pressure._

 _Having enough of this, the snake used some of the ample blood he was spewing to summon Manda._

 _Naruto roared at the giant snake, smiling maniacally as a fourth tail began to form._

 _"Sasuke-Kun help!!" Sakura yelled, still being chased by a giant snake, before both Sakura and the snake she was being chased by was overcome by the menacing chakra. She couldn't stop shaking at the feeling while the snake ran away._

 _Orochimaru glared at the fox incruendously. "You can reach up the four tails already?! This is bullshit!" He yelled at no one in particular._

 _Sakura noticed a unconscious but steaming Sasuke and struggled to climb her way up to the broken branch he was on. Riding wave after wave of nausea, she grabbed Sasuke and fled to safety, not caring about whether or not Naruto was actually safe._

 _Manda, looking down at the demon fox, spoke to his summoner. "What the hell is that Orochimaru and why did you summon me and not the others." He hissed, not taking his eyes off of Naruto._

 _"That is a Jinchuriki, Manda and I summoned you because currently out of all of you, you are the only one who can stall him. He already slaughtered one, and made a similar snake flee."_

 _"Stall him? Hah and why would I only be able to stall him? Have you forgotten how strong I actually am?" Manda sneered at his master._

 _Growing impatient, the dark red fox released a forest shaking roar that made both Gaara of the Desert shudder in fear, Hiruzen Sarutobi get up in alarm and the whole forest of death silent with fear._

 _Manda hissed at the uptick in chakra and whipped his giant tail at Naruto, slamming it into the fox and sending it flying into the trees. Naruto came barreling out of the debris and curled a chakra fist,_

 _punching the snake hard and at the same time attacking it with a small amount of lethal chakra._

 _Hissing madly, Manda spat a huge glob of venom at the fox, missing by mere feet due to the chakra attacking his senses. Bringing down his tail again, Manda smashed the fox into the ground hard, using his middle to absolutely demolish the ground beneath him_ , _creating a shockwave that leveled the trees around him._

 _Orochimaru watched from atop of Manda, satisfied at the destruction, but worried at the audience they will soon have. Feeling the snake shudder hard, he heard his snake hiss loud as the whole bottom half of the serpent seemingly exploded in a burst of blood._

 _Naruto, after getting slammed into the ground, grew tired of the big snake and charged up a miniscule bijudama and fired it point blank into the snakes underbelly._

 _Orochimaru watched in almost a sense of awe as blood rained down upon the demon fox. The sanin leaped to the ground and landed on one foot and a stub, weighing his options carefully._

 _The bloodied half of Manda stared lifelessly at Orochimaru, who spared no outward sympathy for his fallen pet. His attention was fixed on the demon brat in front of him. Then he noticed a familiar uptick in chakra and simply waited, smiling._

With Sakura

 _Haruno Sakura was trying her best to cool down a steaming Sasuke, rampant with fever and groaning in pain. The kunoichi teared up at her uselessness and reached for another wet towel for the Uchiha. She didn't notice the spreading black marks on him, nor did she see his eyes snap open until her arm was grabbed._

 _"Sa-Sasuke?!" She stammered at the dark feeling she was getting from him, wincing at the iron grip he had on her wrist._

 _"What are you doing?" asked a cold voice unrecognizable to her._

 _"I was trying to cool you down Sasuke-Kun.." replied a stunned Sakura._

 _"LIAR!" Roared an enraged Sasuke, before snapping her wrist like a twig._

 _She didn't feel the pain for a moment, just watching her wrist flop uselessly to the side, bone shattered apart._

 _Screaming, she held her arm backing away against a tree trunk. Crying, she watched the dark form of Sasuke get up and walk towards her._

" _Sasuke-Kun... why?!" She cried out to the unfeeling Uchiha._

 _"You were planning on killing me too weren't you.. just like him.. just like Itachi.. I won't let you!" He yelled with a charge towards the Kunoichi._

 _Sakura ran with all her might past the trees, into a clearing with fallen logs and freshly upturned earth. She spotted the man who attacked them, she also spotted a fox who watched her with curiosity._

 _She didn't care at this point, so she kept running. Running on the right of the demon fox, she looked behind her to see Sasuke burst into the opening._

 _Naruto's POV_ _He remembered the snakes, all of them, and he wanted to kill every last one. His inner demons agreed, so they came to an agreement. Murder them all. Don't target the pink haired girl. Anyone who attacks is an enemy._

 _Naruto watched Sakura running away from Sasuke as he chased her down. He noticed the way she was crying and the way her wrist was snapped. He also noticed the dark chakra that resembled the snakes and put two and two together. Or so he thought._

 _Sasuke, hellbent on killing Sakura, noticed a blood red blur dive in between himself and the girl. Snarling, he attempted to kick Naruto out of the way but instead was swatted away like a fly, crashing into the ground._

 _Kurama, inside of Naruto, laughed like hell, before getting serious and spoke to his host._ ** _'It seems like that brat has some of the snakes Chakra and it's going berserk kinda like ours except we didn't have to fuck you first for you to get it._ '**

 _Naruto shuddered before watching his body again, hiding a smile._

 _Sasuke got back up, staring at Naruto before coming at him again, sharingan active. The fox swiped at Sasuke again, this time dodging and brutally kicking Naruto in the head, sending him backwards._

 _Naruto's tails started to disappear and control being sent back to the Jinchuriki. Naruto blinked and asked his partner 'What just happened Kurama?'_

 _The fox spoke up, **'We haven't done many transformations so with the damage you took and the time spent in four tails mode spent the chakra we were using. Be careful out there partner**._

 _Naruto sighed and got up, making five shadow clones and preparing to fight._

 _Orochimaru sensed multiple chakras descending on_

 _the location and decided to flee, his mission complete._

 _Sasuke, wrapped in darkness, charged at Naruto, chakra on fire, and targeted the clones with a massive fireball. All but one were immediately extinguished and the same one attempted to punch Sasuke._

 _Sasuke kicked this clone in the neck making it disappear, before dodging a roundhouse kick from Naruto. Punching the genin in the thigh, he tackled Naruto to the ground and grabbed a kunai, preparing to stab his teammate in the neck._

 _Naruto, drained of any chakra due to the last clones he made, struggled fruitlessly against the uchihas assault._

 _Sakura who noticed a lack of Sasuke trying to kill her ran back and witnessed her crush attempt to murder Naruto._

 _'I don't hate him, sure he can be annoying but he doesn't deserve to die either.'_

 _So she did the most useful thing in her life, and delivered a heavy blow to Sasuke with a kick to the ear, shocking and stunning the Uchiha momentarily._

 _Helping up Naruto with only one arm, they ran as fast as possible past the giant dead snake into the thicket of woods._

 _Sasuke got back up, roaring and charging after them._

 _Looking back behind them, Naruto used the last of his chakra to gather wind in his mouth and shot out blades of air at the spot he thought Sasuke was at, chopping down the trees and destroying the area._

 _Sakura was practically dragging Naruto at this point, panting frantically and searching for an exit or help._

 _"Come on dumbass stay with me." She spoke firmly the Uzumaki limping with her._

 _"Thank you sakur-" Naruto weakly started to speak before getting punched in the gut from the front, rolling away limply._

 _"Naruto-" Sakura said before a hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing violently and lifting her to the sky._

 _Choking, Sakura struggled frantically while Sasuke smiled cruelly at her. He increased his grip while noticing a very weak Naruto crawling towards them._

 _Naruto watched helplessly as his former teammate choked the life out of his other teammate and crush. Growling in frustration and crawling a bit faster, he struggled hard until one sound changed his life forever._

 _One turn of the wrist_

 _One crying out in spite_

 _Naruto's world collapsed in black_

 _While Sakura's Life collapsed in white_


	10. Broken Bonds

Continued flashback

 _Naruto Uzumaki didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. His eyes followed the lifeless form of Sakura fall to the ground, almost gracefully._

 _Kurama could feel the pain, the hurt, the anguish of his host. It affected him too. The fox wanted nothing more than to destroy Naruto's enemies and protect his young host. So Kurama did the only thing he could do for Naruto in the moment. Thr fox gave the jinchuriki the rest of the Chakra he could muster on the inside._

 _"Naruto I'm giving the rest of my own Chakra for you to use, it's going to be a bit heavy, but try not to go past five tails. Your body will not be able to handle the strain. Besides, that boy won't be able to handle you in four tails mode." Kurama spoke firmly, "Destroy him Naruto, I need to rest."_

 _Naruto barely registered the voice in his head, for his mind was numb with the sight of a dead Sakura still very fresh in his mind. What the jinchuriki did register, however, was the massive Chakra swelling up with him like an ocean. Growing one, two, three and finally a fourth tail, Naruto Uzumaki roared at the Uchiha standing in front of him._

 _Sasuke Uchiha's mind was a different story, he reveled in the kill of the pink hair kunoichi. He was lost in ecstacy until his sharingan registered a massive uptick in Chakra in front of him. He looked up to see a massive red fist flying at him. Sasuke veered to the right to avoid it, until witnessing a second branch of Chakra smashing him in the face._

 _Naruto Uzumaki was hell bent on annihilating his teammate, no matter the cost. Watching his prey fly from the physical contact, Naruto charged on all fours and leaped at the Uchiha._ _Sasuke formed his hands together and released a fireball at the fox, only to watch it glance off the jinchuriki. Sasuke then decided close combat might be more suitable, until another Chakra hand grabbed his leg, swinging him around like a rag doll._

 _Disoriented from the force, Sasuke could do nothing as his body was flung into a nearby rock, shattering his arm in two places and tearing a hole into his abdomen._ _The demon fox watched in joy as the Uchiha writhed in pain, gasping for breath. Naruto thought of something fun for the Uchiha to experience. He watched Sasuke get up slowly, wheezing._ _The fox threw out one Chakra hand, expecting Sasuke to dodge. Sasuke jumped up, his only good hand compressing his wound. The hand he dodged did the unthinkable, and split into multiple sharp blades, swiping at the airborne Sasuke._ _The Uchiha felt blades slice into his left leg, nearly cutting it off._

" _Tch!" Sasuke landed awkwardly, leg shuddering and spurting blood. He steadied himself, thinking of ways to get out of this situation._ _He prepared to sprint hard, when a second hand came from beneath his feet, ensnaring the Uchiha. Sasuke struggled to get free as his opponent approached him with a maniacal grin. Sending his other hand out, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and held him still._

 _Sasuke choked for air, not registering the foot colliding with his hip until he felt a small pop. He felt the hand release from his neck and he attempted to stand. With one leg slashed open and the other now dislocated, all he could do was fall. And he did._

 _He screamed as his broken body fell to the ground, next to Sakura's. Staring at the broken form of his teammate, he realized what he had done._ _The curse mark, which had plagued Sasuke's mind, finally receded. Sasuke laid there, crying for the loss of his teammate. He watched Naruto approach him, form deteriorating again, absolute hate in his eyes._ _"Naruto, I'm sorr-" Sasuke felt a foot enter his mouth as his face was kicked in._

 _Naruto_ growled in rage at his teammate, raising his foot again to strike the Uchiha's temple.

 _Sasuke coughed up some teeth on the ground, readying himself for another blow. He waited for a inevitable strike by closing his eyes until he heard another growl and a scuffle. Opening his eyes, he saw his teammate fall to the ground, a silver haired jounin pinning the foxes arm behind his back._

 _Naruto was livid as he struggled hard against the hold Kakashi had on him._

 _Kakashi watched the nine tailed's chakra recede from the genins body with his sharingan. Assessing the situation, he saw Sakura dead a few feet away, Sasuke with a broken and mangled body, and Naruto who went in a fox fueled rage. It all made sense to the Shinobi. He struggled to hold down the fox as his Chakra spiked again, this time Kakashi delivered a blow to the back of the foxes head, knocking him out cold._

 _Veering over to Sasuke, he looked at him sadly. The kid would spend a long time in the hospital. Kakashi tended to the young Uchiha and bandaged up the blood where he could. The broken bones and dislocation could wait._

 _"What happened here Sasuke?" The jounin asked gently._

 _"Naruto... he went berserk.. attacked us both, K-Killed Sakura..." Sasuke weeped._

 _"I see... good job surviving that Sasuke. Not many people could." Kakashi congratulated the crying genin._

 _He stood up, pulled a flare out of his pocket and threw it up into the sky. Seconds later the Hokage and several anbu appeared._

 _"Kakashi what the hell happened here?!" Exclaimed Hiruzen._

 _"The scene we have before us is one of sad circumstance, third Hokage. Naruto, who went out of control in his demon Chakra, attacked his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke put up a valiant fight against a jinchuriki but alas Sakura haruno has passed away. Sasuke held on as long as he could and fortunately will be alright." Kakashi spoke solemnly._

 _"How could Naruto's seal have degraded this much?!" One anbu yelled to no one in particular._

 _"We will have this discussion later. For now, we need to get Sasuke to the hospital and compile the truth in all of this." Kakashi said firmly_.

At Konoha Hospital, 2 days later.

'How in the blue blazes did Naruto go into nine tails mode?' Kakashi thought, pacing outside his students hospital rooms.

'He hadn't shown any signs of communicating with the kyuubi, nor using its chakra. And how did a jinchuriki only break Sakura's wrist and neck?' He shook slightly at the thought of his precious student dying in such a cruel fashion.

 _Kakashi opened the door and walked in, witnessing both of his students. Sasuke was fast asleep, while Naruto, who bolted upright at the sight of his sensei._

 _"Kakashi-Sensei-" Naruto began before a hand silenced him, and a glare frightened him._

 _"Do you realize what you have done, Naruto?" Kakashi said with intense anger, the likes of which Naruto had never seen from his teacher._

 _Not about to be deterred, Naruto began again. "It wasn't me sensei, sasuke-" He was interrupted again, but this time it was a punch to the gut._

 _"Ugh!!"_

 _' **What the fuck is wrong with this guy?!'** Kurama roared on the inside._

" _Don't lie to me Naruto. You went out of control and nearly murdered both of your teammates. Sakura had started to care about you, Sasuke thought of you as his only friend. And yet you tried to kill them!" Kakashi roared at his disciple._

 _"I thought I had taught you the importance of teamwork and keeping your friends alive over the mission." Kakashi stated sadly, looking away from Naruto._

 _"Kakashi I didn't do it I swear!" Naruto pleaded, tearing up._

 _At that moment they both heard a groan, with Sasuke waking up in the adjacent bed. The Uchiha sat up looking at them both, fear becoming obvious as his eyes locked into Naruto's._

 _Getting out of bed, Sasuke ran for it, before Kakashi started to chase him._

 _"You are to stay here Naruto. ibiki and inoichi will test you mentally." Kakashi said coldly to his shaking student._

 ** _'Naruto what the fuck just happened!?'_** Kurama asked his host angrily.

 _'I don't know Kurama. I just don't know.' Naruto said simply yet sadly._

'But one thing is for sure Kurama, and that is we are going to kill that bastard. No matter who gets in our way.' Naruto spoke with hatred in every syllable.

 **Yes we are Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. He just doesn't know it yet.**


	11. Emotions Gone Wild

Howdy yall, it's Kimblee. Apologies for the last chapter being so short, I couldn't switch back to our favorite duo without keeping all of their text italicized too. But anyway those last two chapters were fun to write out because the characters are not OOC with the exception of maybe Hiruzen. But he doesn't matter anymore now does he? I'm jumping straight into this chapter right after publishing so get ready for some plot progression!

Also, while the canon age around this time is 14-15 for both of them, their ages are around 18, due to maturity.

Enjoy.

JSK.

Naruto's Home, present time.

Tayuya couldn't help but tear up a bit in spite of herself. ' _This man is fucked up hardcore. He has a tailed beast, his whole village hated him, Orochimaru tried to steal his body, then tried to kill him again, then made his teammate kill his crush in front of him, and he got blamed for it all.'_ Tayuya got up and pulled Naruto out of his chair by the hand, blushing a bit and thoughts in disarray from all the emotions. Leading him to the couch she was laying on, she said, "Sit down dumbass..." Moving a hand towards his couch.

Sitting down obediently, albeit confused, Naruto looked up at the red haired beauty with perplexed eyes.

Meeting his gaze with her own, she did her best not to faulter and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled his head down into her lap, stroking his hair softly while looking into his eyes.

"Naruto, I am deeply sorry for what has happened to you in such a short amount of life." She spoke gently, rubbing his forehead with her thumbs.

Naruto became slowly relaxed, not liking this vulnerable position but enjoying her touch nevertheless.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle Tayuya.. " Naruto said sleepily, "Now it's your.." Naruto was out like a light.

"For a later time Naru-" Tayuya stopped midsentence, noticing his features. He wasn't any older than she was, but he was so mature looking. Another heavier blush creeped in as she traced one finger along one of his whiskers.

She blushed a dark red when she caught herself staring at his lips. Tayuya licked her own in anticipation but decided against it. ' _I'll let the dickhead sleep, but not out here."_ She lifted him up, carrying him over her shoulder to his bedroom. Tayuya threw him onto his bed and briefly pondered stripping him down. Again she decided against it.

Sighing, tayuya removed her over shirt to reveal a black tank top and left her shorts on. She crawled into the bed next to Naruto but as far away from him as possible. Looking at Naruto one last time, she closed her eyes smiling.

That next morning, Naruto's home.

Naruto Uzumaki had one of his very few pleasant dreams. But this one was new. He saw a red haired beauty beckoning towards him with a bowl of Ramen. He smiled at the woman and reached out towards the bowl..

Tayuya woke up in a great mood, and to thank the guy who put her in said mood, she made him a big bowl of Ramen. Softly calling his name, she smiled as a sleepy Naruto reached out his hands.

Instead of feeling the bowl leave her hand, she felt two hands grab hold of her chest.

Naruto Uzumaki felt something off. Like there was a shift in the balance of nature. Or the force. Either way the bowl of ramen did not feel like to hot ceramic bowl he was used to, instead it was two warm and very soft pillows. He woke up instantly and creaked open his eyes to see a dark red Tayuya, holding a bowl of Ramen, with his hands grabbing a handful of her breasts.

His skin gone pale, Naruto took his hands off and made a move to get out of bed carefully, as to not piss off a bull.

Tayuya started breathing heavily and stared at Naruto with blushing cheeks.

"I thought you had been more controlled than that Naruto. But don't you think it's a bit early for that kind of breakfast in bed?" She said politely with an after tone of murderous intent.

On his hands and knees immediately before she spoke, he bowed his head swearing up and down that it was an accident.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a softly smiling Tayuya.

"I know it was an accident Naruto.. so please stand up, your ramen is getting cold." Tayuya spoke sweetly, which scared Naruto more than Kurama did.

And for good reason, because as soon as Naruto stood up a foot dug itself into his family jewels, dropping the poor man to the floor instantly.

Rolling on the floor in pain, naruto's only solace was the ramen he thought tayuya was still holding, until he heard his window opening and witnessed his defenseless bowl being thrown out onto the street.

"Tayuya... that was beyond cruel... " Naruto groaned which dug at her heartstrings a bit, causing her to feel guilty for all of ten seconds.

"Then don't feel me up unless your awak-" Tayuya caught herself too late, blushing furiously and kicking Naruto in the ribs to distract him from hearing what she said.

Naruto was about to ask why when they both heard a loud knock at the door, followed by. " Naruto Uzumaki. You are hereby summoned by the fifth hokage. And bring your guest too!" a loud voice boomed.

"Shit how did she know you were here?" Naruto got up, wheezing and perplexed at being kicked in the chest and summoned by the hokage and how she knew about Tayuya.

"I didn't know you had a fifth hokage, who is she?" Tayuya helping Naruto up still slightly flustered.

"One of the sanin, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said simply. "You should get dressed, unless you enjoy having your breast hanging out on the side." He added, smirking at his Redheaded and red-faced companion.

"Shut the fuck up you fox bastard!" Aiming a hard punch at the Uzumaki, only for it to be caught and her body pulled to his.

"Kurama was watching you last night, _Tayu-Chan."_ He spoke with a firm but gentle voice. "He saw how you were looking at me, and how I ended up in this bed."

Tayuya was full of three emotions. One was embarrassment at being caught, two was anger at the fox for spying on her from where she couldn't see him, and three was more embarrassment at her thought train catching up at what Naruto said about her left breast hanging out of her sleeveless tanktop. And lastly, Tayuya's face was inches from Naruto as he said all of this, while her eyes were focused on his lips.

"Sh-Shut the fuck up Naruto!" She caught herself before giving in, pushing him away and getting dressed in a hurry.

Naruto simply smiled and went to shower, after getting one last look at her figure.

Tayuya finally got a chance to breath, letting her heart calm down and process what just happened. She knew she was attracted to him, but for it to be this bad, that's what scared her.

' _Maybe it's because we both have issues, maybe that's why we trust each other so well only after a few days. I mean he is handsome, and humble. But also knows how to be smooth and intense at the same time. But I haven't been this close to a man before, like ever!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and one Naruto Uzumaki came waltzing in dressed in a towel. She looked away blushing for the umpteenth time and just stood there paralyzed.

"The shower is available if you want to use it, Tayu."

Naruto spoke, instinctively covering his biscuits from harm with his free hand.

"F-Fine..." Tayuya stammered, closing her eyes, attempting to walk out of the room blind. Bumping into a wall and hearing a chuckle she thought ' _Ah fuck it_.' Opening her eyes she avoided looking at the grinning Naruto before stealing his towel and walking towards the bathroom.

Naruto smiled and got dressed, stomach growling and remembering the bowl of ramen scattered over the ground, which earned a single tear.

Preparing to make two bowls, he started chopping up the noodles while grinning to himself.

Tayuya caught herself thinking of Naruto again, briefly wondering if he had drugged her with some kind of poison to make her get attracted to him.

Shaking off that paranoid thought, she ran her soapy hands down her body and shuddered thinking of how close they were to kissing...

Tayuya gasped, pulling her mind back to reality and realizing what she was about to do. She had been under the hot water for over 40 minutes, rubbing her skin all over.

"Fuck!" She muttered and got out of the shower, noticing she had new clothes laid on the counter next to the sink.

"When and how the fuck?" She asked to no one in particular. Picking up the interesting choice of attire, she noticed it was a black shirt with a (very) wide v shaped neck. She picked up a pair of spandex shorts and what appeared to be.. pajama pants? But these were tight fitting and seemed to cling to her ass. Shrugging, she changed and slipped on her shoes, walking out to Naruto.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto smiled at the approaching Tayuya, wearing the clothes his clone fetched for him.

"Looking good Tayu-Chan." Naruto cat-called to the redhead, who ignored the comment and tied her hair into a single ponytail.

Naruto placed a hot bowl of pork ramen with two slices of egg in front of her.

"Thanks asshole." She said before diving in, barely tasting the delicious combination of flavours as she inhaled her breakfast.

Naruto stared in admiration at the woman who continues to eat faster than he does. He sat down to inhale his ramen until he heard another loud bang on the door followed by a loud voice.

"Naruto, this is a second summons by the hokage! You are to report immediately to her-" His loud voice was cut off by a even louder voice.

"WE ARE EATING BREAKFAST! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tayuya split the air with her scream, causing whoever that was behind the door to yell in fear and run away.

"Holy shit Tayuya it was just a genin. A scared shitless genin from the sound of his yell." Naruto flinched at the look he got from the redhead.

"He interrupted my meal, bastards lucky I didn't chain him up and feed him his own marbles." Tayuya said simply, earning a grimaced look from Naruto.

Hokages Office

"So this is Tayuya.. one of Orochimaru's lackeys?"

Tsunade said from behind their desk, with her usual tick appearing on her head. "And 1 hour after summons too... how nice."

"What did you call me you hag?!" Shot back Tayuya, seemingly out of character for her to be rude.

"What was that you goddamn banshee?!" Tsunade retorted slamming her hands on her desk in anger.

"What the fuck was that wrinkled tits?!" Tayuya got right in the Hokages face, her hands slamming on the front of the desk.

"You heard me you flatboarded ginger! I dare you to get closer!" Tsunade challenged the fiery Tayuya.

Not one to back down from a challenge, the redhead got within inches of the Hokages face.

"How's this for close you goddamn blonde haired fatass bimbo!"

Meanwhile Naruto just sat there meekly watching this pissing match.

"Granny Tsunade.. you summoned me here for something right..?" Naruto asked quietly, to which he got a furious glance from the fifth hokage.

"And stop calling me granny you fucking brat!" She roared at Naruto.

"Don't call Naruto a brat you hag!" Tayuya snapped the hokages attention back to her, earning a glare which had no effect.

"I'll call him what ever I want! Or is his girlfriend going to hold his hand whenever someone is mean to him?" Tsunade taunted a now blushing and livid Tayuya.

"I could kick you off the fucking wheel chair your fatass is planted to!" Tayuya snapped back.

If black was a new shade of blushing, Tsunade pulled it off perfectly. It got personal.

"And what the fuck do you think will happen when I plant your tomato ass into the floor?!" Tsunade yelled rearing her fist back to strike Tayuya.

Naruto, well past the point of enjoying this, got in between them, moving Tsunade's fist away and pushing Tayuya back a little.

"Now now let's not kill each other, Granny Tsunade, didn't you have a- UGH!" Naruto spat out as the hokages fist collided with naruto's quadricep, effectively bringing him down.

Acting as if nothing happened, Tsunade straightened herself and began with the briefing.

Tayuya started to object, but decided to help Naruto up instead, giving a little tousle of his hair in appreciation.

"We received a report that Sasuke Uchiha has been kidnapped, and from what I was told, you were the ones who let him get away." Tsunade said, glaring at mostly Naruto.


	12. A Normal Day

Naruto blinked, and just stared at the fifth hokage, speechless. ' _Could she be like the elders too..?'_ Tsunade glared hard at Naruto, then let out a hearty laugh, looking at a confused Tayuya and Naruto.

"I'm just fucking with you both. That was the jaded report from a root member and Danzo himself. I believe you let him go, but if it's anything like Naruto I've come to know, then you must have had some reasons." She continued, smiling.

"Yes, of course. I for one was protecting Tayuya and fighting the sound members responsible for kidnapping Sasuke. I gave them a run for their money." Naruto said with a simple grin, before looking away as his companion glared at him.

"I expect nothing less Naruto. Now then, as it stands I've been ordered to order you to retrieve Sasuke. But from what you told me, and I imagine this girl here too, is that you wish to remedy the cause of your current stress, right?" She asked raising her eyebrow expectantly.

Receiving a nod, she continued. "And to fix this problem I allow you to make a new team seven. I will assign a commander. It won't be three of you since there are no genin who could keep up anyway. From seeing the both of you interact I expect solid teamwork.

"And one last thing Naruto.. I want to ask you a question. How do you plan on fighting orochimaru if it comes down to it?" Tsunade asked tentatively.

"Absolutely destroy every last trace. Kurama and I came up with a move designed for him. and for Sasuke. "We call it the Nuke Wind Rashurikan."

Tayuya got the chills from this, starting at the Uzumaki. "What the hell does that do?"

"You'll see it soon enough Tayu." Naruto replied with a smile at her.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade spoke directly to Tayuya. "So your name is Tayuya.. do you have a surname?"

Tayuya shook her head, "My mother died when I was little and my father is somewhere out there."

"I'm sorry to hear that, however we need to get some official business out of the way before I can sanction this mission. Tayuya, I am offering you a position in Konoha's ranks as a Shinobi. You will be tested on your fighting abilities and be ranked accordingly. Do you accept?" Tsunade challenged the redhead, who looked uncertain.

Looking at Naruto, who was smiling gently back, she turned to the Hokage, saying, "I accept."

"Welcome to the Village hidden in the leaf Tayuya.

Dismissed!" Tsunade said before Tayuya and Naruto disappeared.

30 minutes later, deep underneath Konoha.

Two men knelt in front of a decrepit looking geezer with bandages over one eye and using a cane to keep upright. He commanded a respect in his subordinates, and did not tolerate failure.

"Fu, Torune, the mission regarding Sasuke Uchihas successful retrieval has fallen on your shoulders. He is not to be harmed, nor is he allowed to be orochimarus grasp for any longer. You two are charged with the elimination of any threat to your success, and bringing Sasuke back here _alive._ "

Danzo emphasized.

"Yes, sir!" Both root members replied without hesitation.

"Leave tomorrow, and expect a team from Konoha too. If they endanger the mission, eliminate them too." Danzo added with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" They replied before disappearing.

Hidden Village of the Sound

A charred black body lay on its back, with multiple IVs sticking into various regions. A single medical attendant, great haired and wearing glasses, poured over books and charts.

"What's taking them so long Kabuto..?" The burnt body asked weakly.

"Konoha might have been able to stop them before retrieving Sasuke.." Kabuto replied nervously.

"We should have sent Kimmimaro too.. he's of little use to me now.." Orochimaru spoke cruelly, while one of his lips split open from being scorched.

"You need a new body Orochimaru, and fast. The Ninetails Chakra continued to assault you after separation and it took 4 weeks just for the flames to finally die. Your body has run out of Chakra, cannot produce any more Chakra and the room smells of bacon flavoured leather." Kabuto added with a chuckle.

"Are you patronizing me.. Kabuto?" A weak voice layered with killing intent surrounded the grey haired Shinobi.

Playing along, Kabuto staggered back, sweating a bit and satisfying the piece of charcoal disguised as a snake.

"At any rate, we can still send out kimmimaro to speed things up." Kabuto added without a hint of fear.

As if on cue, a small creak can be heard from across the hall. Looking out the door, Kabuto smiled at a haunted looking man, solid white hair and multiple cords trailing him. Kimmimaro was on the hunt, and there was nothing that could stop him. Except for the multiple machines still hooked up to him and were being stopped at the door.

'What a pain in the ass." Kabuto thought with a frown.

Konoha Training grounds Midday

"What a pain in the ass." Thought Tayuya as she dodged multiple punches and kicks from Naruto.

They were getting used to each other's fighting style and the best way was to beat each other sensless. Or try to anyway.

"Come on Tayu my clone is barely trying, at least attempt to hurt him." Naruto teased while chilling on top of a tree branch.

"Fuck off asswipe!" Was Tayuya's only good response, her mind and body occupied from the flurry of punches.

Gritting her teeth she activated her level one curse mark and punched the ever living hell out of the clone, causing Naruto to wince from the memories and hop down.

"Let's go Tayu-Chan." Naruto said playfully which only caused the redhead to get more aggravated.

"I will wreck you!" Tayuya roared before unleashing her state 2 curse mark, her skin turning dark brown, horns protruding from her head and launching herself at Naruto with such speed and intensity that scared the jinchuriki.

"Holy shit that's just like Lee's technique!" Naruto commented before getting kicked in the gut hard, doubling over in pain. Wheezing, he grabbed Tayuya's foot and brought her down to the ground, pushing her face into the dirt and twisting the redheads arm behind her back.

"I gotch-" Naruto celebrated happily before getting smashed in the face with the back of Tayuya's head. Clutching his nose, Naruto backed away as she flew at him with a fist almost reminiscent of himself in nine-tails mode.

"Shit!" Was Naruto only response as he prepared to fight for his life.

1900 hours, Somewhere between Konoha and Otogakure.

"So we are way behind schedule, because of two dumbasses who picked a fight and lost hard. Even the supposed invincible technique of Ukon got him fried." Kidomaru complained to Jirobo.

Looking over at the blackened body of Ukon and Sakons useless arm, Jirobo shrugged, saying,

"There's nothing we can do about them getting their asses kicked, or the fact that Tayuya betrayed us, or the fact that Orochimaru-sama will not be happy. Let's just get him this kid and cut our losses at this point." Jirobo said with a frown.

Sasuke Uchiha groaned, still heavily injured from last night, laying facedown on the ground next to them.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Kidomaru asked Jirobo.

"I don't think so, let's just get some rest." He replied.

"Agreed, I'll just lay some webs out to be safe." Kidomaru said with a yawn.

Village Hidden in the Leaves, 1900 hours

Multiple craters litter the ground, trees shattered in varying positions, two battered bodies laid in the middle of a large hole in the middle of the training grounds. Naruto Uzumaki fought for his life harder than he ever did against orochimaru. At least orochimaru wasn't directly attempting to kill him, Tayuya on the other hand destroyed any clone he sent at her, her punches left long lasting dents in his body and her kicks broke trees in half.

Getting up gingerly, he peered over to the heavily breathing form of Tayuya, a very satisfied grin on her face. Holding out his hand, she took it and stood up just fine, brushing herself off while looking at him.

"What's wrong pansy? Did I hurt you too much?" She taunted on the outside, but on the inside she felt much different. Muscles were torn to shreds, her Chakra was down to nil, and she might have broke a nail.

Naruto laughed and pulled her close, getting a winced look from the redhead as well as a blush.

"It looks like that curse mark is really something else. Can your teammates do the same thing?" He asked looking straight in her eyes.

Tayuya shook her head, not backing away from him or breaking the stare. "The curse mark is powerful, sure, but it was nothing until I combined it with another technique. My mother taught it to me at a very young age."

"What's that technique called? It looked like the 8 hidden gates form used by taijutsu specialists." Naruto asked inquisitively, taking this moment to feel Tayuya's torn arm muscles gingerly.

"My mother called it Meteor. She would send Chakra to these special points in her body and after opening them she would get exhausted and her body trashed." Tayuya winced again at both her arm muscles being touched but more at his touch in general."

"Meteor huh? Well I can see where the name would make sense, because I couldn't tell if you were Tayuya or a damn comet flying at such speed." Naruto mused, smiling softly at a blushing Tayuya.

"How many points can you activate?" He added.

Closing her eyes in deep thought, she said, "Only one point so far. That's all I ever needed."

Tayuya used this moment to shift her body so that she wasn't in his grip, but close to him all on her own. She was only half aware of this movement, as the other half was drowned out in a lot of physical pain mixed with anticipation. Opening her eyes, she notices how close they were but decided to roll with it.

Naruto immediately noticed this and stared at Tayuya speechlessly. She didn't back down from his stare and kissed him on the cheek, surprising the both of them. Tayuya widened her eyes in shock, while Naruto touched the place she kissed and smiled the widest grin Tayuya had ever seen.

Any shock she had was immediately dispersed as a warm feeling enveloped both of them, so much that Tayuya lost any sense of the screaming muscles she had. She closed her eyes to try and identify everything happening to her but found it impossible. She gasped slightly and realized her consciousness was being sapped away, until everything went dark.

Naruto didn't have any indication his companion had gone unconscious, until her body went limp against his. Anxiety shooting up to 100, he called out her name immediately but got no response. Picking her up and running for the hospital, He knew the warm feeling as the nine tailed fox, but it wasn't the nine tailed fox. _'What the fuck happened Kurama?'_ He asked his inner demon.

If crickets could be heard inside of Naruto, at least he would hear something.


	13. She Who Must Not Be Named (Kushina)

Kimblee here, I wanted to inform you all of a few changes that have affected Scarlet Judgement recently. One, I started college yesterday, and two summer classes means multiple assignments every night. Second, a very severe lack of time during the day. I am either studying, doing homework, sleeping or on the weekends working. But do not fret, as I am still pumped up to deliver the best content I can. I think I'm doing something right so far with our favorite couple. Anyway, I just wanted to inform yall. Enjoy.

Tayuya blinked, finding herself outside a set of golden doors, padlocked and otherwise secure. The walls around her showed no signs of exit. Tayuya examined the padlock closely, noticing the name "Uzumaki was printed on it." She thought she was alone, at first glance. Until a sob could be heard from behind the door. Approaching said door, and with every voice inside her head telling her not to, she opened the door anyway. Or at least tried to, because the moment she did a loud female voice screeched, "There's a padlock you dumbass!"

Tayuya flipped around to see a red haired demon of a woman inches away from her face, bright blue eyes and nine long tails trailing behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya's only response.

"Who the fuck am i?! Who the fuck are you to kiss Naruto like that?! You barely know him and you came on to him like that?! You slut!" The woman yelled at Tayuya, whose face remained unchanged.

"I kissed him on the cheek you prudish fucking fairy, it's not like we had sex." She said coolly.

Growling, the woman cocked back her fist and rocketed a punch at Tayuya, who without activating curse mark level two would have bit the dust immediately.

"Again, who are you?" Tayuya asked, blatantly aware of the insane amount of strength the fox had, as she shattered a portion of the wall Tayuya had been near.

"You mean Naruto has never told you...?" The woman said coyly before charging again at the redhead. Tayuya activated meteor and dodged another punch, but this time brought her elbow down upon the woman's shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain.

"Told me what? That he has a psychotic fox woman living in him?" Tayuya taunted with glee.

"PSYCHOTIC?!" The woman screeched, splitting the air with sound and igniting the area around her with dark red Chakra.

Tayuya braced herself, sending chakra to her legs and leaping up, as a shockwave of fiery chakra blasted another section of the wall around them.

Tayuya prepared another burst of chakra sending it to her vocal cords, and unleashing a powerful roar that struck the fox, slamming her into the ground and a loud snap was heard from the fox's shin. Dropping down, Tayuya heard a loud wail echoing from the woman.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Shrilled a crying fox, holding her leg in pain.

Tayuya stared in utter confusion as the woman who had tried to maim her was crying on the ground. Sniffling, the she covered her wound in a bright orange chakra. Tayuya watched in awe as the injury was healed instantly.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or not?" Coughed Tayuya. ' _I really need to work on how much chakra I send to my vocal cords. That shit hurts.'_

Looking up, the woman's demeanor changed again. Smiling, she got up and walked to greet her fellow redhead. "My bad, my name is Kushina. I am Naruto's mother."

Tayuya back peddled and stared speechlessly at the woman. "How in the hell are you Naruto's mother and why are you inside him?"

"He must not have told you then.. that boy of mine.." Kushina trailed off, scratching her head.

"Well, I would like to tell you the whole story, but at the present moment we have sixty more seconds before you are forcefully ejected from here. So I'll make this quick." Kushina spoke matter-of-factly.

Tayuya watched in partial fear and awe as Kushina's eyes changed from gentle blue to red hot fury. In one move the fox teleported to Tayuya and pressed one finger against her jugular.

"Listen to me well.. Tayuya.." Kushina warned, voice full of killing intent and eyes burning into the former sound ninja's. "If you hurt Naruto, hurt him at all, cause him any pain other than the foreplay me and Kurama witnessed, **We Will End You**."

No amount of psychological or physical training could prepare Tayuya for the amount of fear she felt in the last thirty seconds. It was suffocating, hot, intense, it made Orochimaru's genjutsu seem cute in comparison.

Struggling to breath, Tayuya stammered out, "I understand."

And then it was all gone. The suffocating environment, the killing intent, the fox's murderous demeanor, everything was dark. Tayuya found herself in nothing at all.

Konoha Hospital, 3rd floor

Naruto had attempted to contact Kurama over the past hour, with growing frustration. He felt the kyuubis chakra activate and heal Tayuya, but it didn't explain why she went unconscious, or on another note, why she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto had immediately rushed her to the hospital and she was admitted to the third floor. The nurses quickly rushed his companion to the emergency room, and Naruto attempted to go with them only to be denied entry. Nothing he said could persuade the already rushing medical team, so he sat in the hallway outside the room impatiently, thoughts going wild, with one hand resting on his cheek that was kissed.

Tayuya had been in the operating room for over 45 minutes, with occasional jumps in her chakra signature. Kurama still was not answering, but his chakra was jumping around in Tayuya's body. ' _What does this mean?'_ Naruto pondered.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a moment?" Spoke an orderly, who had walked out. Upon her presence, he looked up and nodded without a word.

"This woman just suffered a moment of Chakra exhaustion. The normal recovery time is 40 minutes after administering a shot of soldier pill extract. That's the normal case. However, after administering the shot she continued to be feverish and refused to wake up. Not only did she not wake up, but her Chakra spiked over five times." The orderly reported, straightening her glasses.

Naruto nodded again, already knowing this. Looking down again, he closed his eyes and attempted to call out Kurama one more time.

' _Kurama, answer me damn it!"_ He shouted inside his own head.

' _What do you want runt?!"_ Kurama roared back, making the jinchuiki jump out of his seat.

"Kurama?! Where the hell have you been?!" Naruto yelled aloud, startling the orderly and earning a What-The-Fuck is wrong with you look.

'Silence brat, it was the work of the she devil. Your banshee of a mother hijacked me, then stole your woman's consciousness so they could speak alone. I suspect that is why Tayuya went unconscious.' Kurama replied agitated.

Hand resting on his head in a perfect face palm, Naruto rolled his eyes and cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. 'Right after a kiss on the cheek, Tayuya goes unconscious and the kyuubi's chakra is felt within her body? It's a trademark of that demon.' Naruto shivers involuntary.

"Ahem.." The now impatient order was standing with her hand on her hip and foot tapping the ground.

"Yes?" Naruto asked in the most infuriatingly innocent tone, which had the same effect on this woman as it did Tayuya.

"She. Is. awake." The orderly spoke through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Turning around, she walked through and held the door open for an orange blur.

Naruto ran through the open doors. eyes scanning the room until he saw his red haired beauty, laying still, eyes open and very much alive.

Tayuya noticed movement and looked towards Naruto, normally hard eyes turned into a very gentle stare. A smile slowly crept on her lips and she said weakly "Hey shithead."

The Nurses almost looked offended that such a lady would use language of that caliber. Looking at Naruto, they bowed and exited the room.

Naruto smiled warmly and walked towards Tayuya, pulling her upper body into a large hug.

Immediately flustered, she attempted to push him away and words were caught in her mouth. And if that wasn't bad enough, she then remembered what she did in the heat of the moment.

"D-D-Do not t-think this changes anything shithead!" She blurted out, face matching her hair.

"Whatever you say Tayu-Chan~ " Naruto said gleefully before kissing her on the cheek.

Before, words could not leave Tayuya's mouth, now she couldn't form them. It was as if Naruto placed another genjutsu on her. She'd be tempted to think that way, seeing as how she was blushing nearly every hour on the hour with this man.

Tayuya shook her head in confusion and undetectable joy as she sat up, noticing her muscles were all but healed already.

"What the hell did they do to me here? My muscles were fucked up before." Tayuya said astonished, flexing her muscles.

"Simple Chakra restoration, it was actually Kurama who fixed your muscles." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Naruto?" Tayuya spoke without tone, or even looking at him, only testing her arms out.

"Yeah, Tayuya?" Naruto's inner alarm went off, recognizing a dangerous tone women seem to possess. He closed his eyes, readying for a strike, and braced himself. What he didn't ready himself for, was a pair of impossibly soft hands to grab the back of his head and pull him forward. He opened his eyes in suprise to see a beautiful red haired woman, closing her eyes and bringing their lips together in one passionate kiss.

Naruto's mind had been through every emotion in the book, until today. Fireworks had gone off on impact, and before he knew it was over, Tayuya had just kissed him on the lips. Breaking the kiss and dropping her hands, Tayuya stared at the dumbfounded Uzumaki with a heavy blush.

"Kurama was right, your mother was a bitch." Tayuya said pridefully and laughed out loud.

Naruto stood in confusion until he heard a woman rage inside of him, with Kurama roaring in laughter.


	14. Commander

One Hour Later

"So wait, you fought my mother, defeated her, and all because she was angry over you kissing my cheek?" Naruto said perplexed, while walking alongside Tayuya.

 _Tayuya, who had demonstrated full muscle movement and chakra stability, was released by astonished looking doctors and nurses. She of course had to wait impatiently while they medically cleared her first, which after several promises to get ramen, and some solid sleep, Tayuya calmed down and allowed the "Quack Doctors" to do their job._ _Naruto and Tayuya were walking towards Naruto's home, both exhausted._

"You bet your ass I did. And if me kissing you on the cheek was enough to attempt murder, I wonder what our first actual kiss was worth." Tayuya spoke light heartedly, knowing full well the she-devil was listening.

Naruto winced as a sickly feeling erupted from his stomach, before slowly receding back.

"So wait, that second kiss was just to piss off my mother?" Naruto said with a frown, looking at Tayuya.

Tayuya looked over at Naruto, who had his eyebrows raised suspiciously at her. Pride and fluster taking over at this point, she stammered out "O-Of course it was dipshit, did you really think I would kiss you for any other reason?"

Naruto, sighed and shook his head. He continued to walk silently, causing a confused Tayuya to glare at him expectantly. Seeing Naruto ignore her, the fiery woman kicked his shin hard.

Clutching his shin, Naruto continued to play the cold shoulder, and after five more minutes of straight silence Tayuya finally broke.

"FINE! I kissed you because I wanted to! Are you happy?!" Tayuya blurted out with a blush and immediately looked at Naruto, who was grinning like a madman.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say-" Naruto got out before his companions heel kissed his cheekbone, sending Naruto flying into the ground.

"Ooouch.." Naruto said coyly, wincing on the inside but still overjoyed at her confession.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." Tayuya scolded Naruto, hiding her embarrassment with anger.

At Naruto's Home

After cooking a rather healthy meal of Ramen with sweet tea, Naruto and Tayuya both ate in uncomfortable silence, their minds primarily focused on one of many questions each had for eachother. ' _Where the hell am I going to sleep?'_

Naruto glanced up at Tayuya, smiling slightly at the nervous but cute look she had on her face. Tayuya gazed up half unaware before realizing she was getting watched and immediately retorted "Fuck off."

Chuckling, Naruto finished his meal and decided to be a little forward.

"Where do you want to sleep Tayu-Chan?" He asked politely with a smile.

Tayuya choked on her Ramen, garnering a snicker from Naruto. She glared over at him, which shut him up rigright away.

"Your bed, obviously." She said simply.

"With me in it?" Naruto questioned sweetly.

"If your hands are chained to the wall first, then I'll think about it." Tayuya replied, not looking at Naruto.

"Is that your way of saying you want sex?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't make me cut your balls off with a spoon." Tayuya warned the Uzumaki.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll be hitting the bed early then. Unless you want to chain me up first." Naruto spoke coyly, dodging a chopstick aimed at his eye.

"Just go to bed fuckstick!" Tayuya yelled at the retreating Naruto.

Hearing the door close, Tayuya sighed and ate peacefully, wracking her brain on what to do.

10 minutes later

Naruto was laying in bed, nervous and fidgety. He faced the doorway laying on his side and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

All that went out the window as soon as his door opened and a half naked Tayuya closed the door leaving very little light in the room. She was clad in a white shirt and black panties, and climbed on the bed next to him.

Naruto at best had his eyes cracked enough to see her but attempted to fake sleep.

"I know your awake Naruto.." Tayuya spoke to him with a undertone of gentleness previously unknown to the jinchiruki.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his companion laying on her side, red hair trailing long down her face and pooling underneath. A rather muscular and toned body laid in front of Naruto as he got a good view. Her firm breasts, covered but not hidden, were mere inches from Naruto's face. He could almost see the outlines of her nipples poking through the fabric. The shirt rode up to reveal a toned abdomen and strong hips. The black panties, hugged Tayuya perfectly, showing off her perfect thighs, toned from the countless miles of running. Naruto was stunned to say the least.

Tayuya, not used to being so forward, was blushing already from the attention. She waited there for Naruto to do something, _anything_ at all, for five minutes. Sighing, she pushed him on his back and straddled his waist, both of their articles of clothing blocking any skin to skin contact.

Naruto certainly was stunned at how forward she was being. He ran his hands up Tayuya's thighs, getting a shiver from her, the jinchurikis hands like electricity to her skin.

Tayuya attempted to yank off Naruto's shirt, with it not budging due to Naruto himself being overall confused at her attempts. She fought off an urge to punch him in the throat and instead ripped the shirt down the middle, revealing a toned chest and well formed abdomen. Her mouth watered, before bringing her lips to Naruto's left nipple, biting it softly and sucking it, smiling.

Naruto, never being toyed with like this, groaned softly. Tayuya took this hint and squeezed his nipples while leaving kisses all the way up to Naruto's neck. Enjoying herself immensely, she bit Naruto's earlobe while breathing into his ear, causing a hard shiver emit from his body.

Pulling back up, she removed her shirt and threw it on Naruto, blocking his eye sight. Naruto tossed it aside and found Tayuya wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her chest against his.

Tayuya delivered another soft kiss to Naruto's neck,

holding the back of his head with one hand and shoving her tongue into his groaning mouth.

Naruto had his eyes closed for the majority of this, until he felt her tongue engage his tongue in a fierce battle over dominance. He fought to remain in control while Tayuya overwhelmed him with ease.

Tayuya disengaged from the kiss and laughed at Naruto, who laid there overwhelmed with lust.

"Are you going to fight back or let me have my way with you?" Tayuya grinned hoping for a bit of action.

Naruto started to slide up to talk but was pushed down again hard by his crimson lover. He attempted to protest but was silenced by a single finger. "No words from you, Naruto. Not a single sound. You are to remain quiet for the rest of this. Understand?" Tayuya spoke firmly to the trapped Naruto.

Naruto nodded, almost about to sigh when Tayuya's breasts were shoved into his face, nearly smothering him in both heaven and hell. He gasped audibly, leaving Tayuya stunned and immediately getting off him, displeasure written all over her face.

"That was three seconds Naruto. _Three fucking seconds_ before you made a sound." She scolded him before shaking her head. Sighing, she pulled her shirt back on and laid next to Naruto, who was still lost in pleasure he had never felt, and the pleasure that had just escaped from him.

"You will need to learn how to be more obedient if you want more.. Naruto." She chided him while wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't until she kissed his cheek once more that he snapped out of it and looked at her surprised.

"What was that, Tayuya?" He asked her, almost afraid.

"That was a sensory multiplication jutsu. I activate and deactivate it using the single sensation of a loop. I kiss your cheek once, and your sense of pleasure is enhanced tenfold. It's used for more torture purposes because I can also enhance pain levels beyond the human imagination." Tayuya said sweetly.

Naruto, both afraid and aroused at his companion, used this opportunity to grab her wrists and pin them above Tayuya's head. She looked shocked and curious at the same time, simply watching Naruto without struggle.

He pressed his lips up to her own in a hard kiss, stunning tayuya and causing her to emit a moan. Naruto pressed his knees between Tayuya's legs and felt her legs spread open and her back thighs rest on his hips.

He yanked off his boxers and steadied his member on top of Tayuya's crotch, much to her suprise.

Tayuya was for a lack of a better term, on fire. She loved the way Naruto took control and instantly melted her walls away. She would have let him penetrate her had they not had a mission so early in the morning. _'If we are going to fuck then I want a fuck all night and morning and all day for that matter.'_

Naruto was in a similar predicament. But he knew this wasn't a right time. So he regrettably pulled away from Tayuya's wet crotch. Tayuya, while agreeing with this, sighed in frustration and pouted as Naruto laid next to her, cock still standing at attention between them.

Almost mesmerized, Tayuya instead turned over and backed up against Naruto, being slightly shorter than he was. She gasped as his member pressed between her thighs and rested against her panties.

Nuzzling against her neck, Naruto playfully bit her earlobe, earning a shiver.

Flitting between frustration and happiness, Tayuya turned her head to kiss Naruto on the cheek, saying. "Goodnight Dickhead."

"Goodnight Tayuya." Naruto replied closing his eyes.

 _"I am going to kill that bitch!!"_ Roared a enraged Kushina while Kurama laughed his ass off.

Konoha Gate, 6am.

Naruto and Tayuya sat at the gate waiting for their commander, for what seemed like hours. Sighing from both blue balls and boredom, Naruto started dozing off, until his redheaded companion kicked him at the sight of their leader.

Naruto gave a displeasured grunt at being woken up until he noticed who it was. His expression turned from displeasure to absolute hatred and then feigned indifference.

Tayuya immediately noticed this and got a closer look at the man designated as team leader.

"Hello, we haven't met before. My name is Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards Tayuya, who immediately felt uneasy and didn't shake it back.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who sat there with his eyes closed, and simply said "Hello Naruto."

"Fuck you."

Kakashi sweat dropped and thought, _'This is going to be an interesting mission.'_


	15. The Long Road Ahead

"Can we at least talk Naruto?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Fuck you that's why."

This had happened four times over the three hours team 7 had been on the road. The three of them jumped through the trees in the general direction that was believed Sasuke and company had gone.

Tayuya hasn't said a word yet and simply observed Naruto's and Kakashi's interaction. She didn't know much other than Kakashi treated Naruto unfairly for a crime he didn't commit.

"Alright, stop down here for a moment." Kakashi spoke calmly, pointing down towards the ground. Tayuya and Naruto both landed side by side with Kakashi standing in front of him.

"First of all, I don't know how either of you expect me to lead a silent redhead and a foul mouthed brat."

Naruto grit his teeth, already on edge. Tayuya noticed this and gave him a nudge, attempting to soothe him before he goes postal.

Kakashi also noticed this and decided to try and fix everything. "Listen Naruto, I don't understand why you hate me, or your deep seated anger." He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree trunk.

"So let's hear it. It is better than keeping it all bottled up."

Naruto about had enough at this point. Tayuya, who was standing next to Naruto felt his anger spike along with the Kyuubi's chakra. She gripped his wrist to bring him back down, whispering, " Don't do this here Naruto.. our main mission is to wreck that Sasuke brat first. You can easily maim this asswipe later. Words first okay?" She finished with a kiss on the cheek.

Feeling a sweet sensation on his cheek, Naruto's chakra began to simmer down, and his breathing became more calm. He nodded at Tayuya and walked up to their leader, who was watching their exchange intently.

"Oho.. someone developed a girlfriend who can diffuse your rage." Kakashi spoke admirably at Naruto, who instead of being embarrassed, only looked more aggravated. Naruto stopped 3 in chest short of Kakashi, looking him dead in the eye with a quiet rage.

Tayuya watched Naruto with a bit of anxiety. As far as she knew, her leader had no idea what he put Naruto through right after the jinchuriki watched his teammate die.

"Are you going to say anything Naruto? Maybe an apology?" Kakashi said looking down at his student.

"These is so much I would like to say to you Kakashi. All this anger, directed at Sasuke.. and you. You ruined my Ninja career, you covered for Sasuke after he murdered Sakura, you convinced the elders that I was dangerous and should be contained."

"Who taught you to say such lies Naruto?" Kakashi spoke with sorrow, shaking his head. You stopped the chunin exams, and murdered Sakura with your own hands while lost in a Kyuubi rampage. I stopped you from killing your other teammate, you should be thanking me for allowing you outside after what you did.

"You bastard!" Naruto roared, drawing a fist intending to strike Kakashi in the gut.

"Naruto stop." Tayuya spoke as she grabbed his fist before he could jeopardize the mission.

Tayuya struggled to hold him back, before gathering chakra in her lips and kissing Naruto on the mouth, amplifying a calm sensation and coursing it through Naruto's body.

Breaking the kiss and smiling at Naruto, Tayuya said, "Relax Naruto, this trash doesn't understand a damn thing."

Kakashi looked offended, "Now what would a little girl like yourself know anything about anything?"

Tayuya knew that if she struck him, Naruto would attempt to kill him without hesitation. Speaking of Naruto, he laid his head into Tayuya's shoulder, calming down almost instantly.

"I have no intention of beating you, Kakashi, was it? But if you call me that again I will face fuck you with a iron spike."

"Now now what kind of Lady talks like that?" Kakashi chided, tsking.

"The kind that hate arrogant dickhead sensei who don't give a damn about their subordinates." Tayuya replied with visible anger.

Kakashi shook his head and said, "We will proceed with the mission. It's simple. We are to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and eliminate any obstacles or enemies in our way. Do you both understand?"

Naruto simply nodded, while Tayuya said "Yes."

Two clicks behind team seven

Two men crouched in a deep part of the woods, with one sensing the trio ahead and the other one watching around them.

"Looks like he called it, Torune." A masked man spoke with indifference.

"A Konoha Team?" Replied his partner, crouched next to him.

"Yup. It's Kakashi, one of Orochimaru's flunkys and the Jinchuriki brat."

"How do you want to do this?" Fu questioned opening his eyes and looking at his partner.

"Complete surprise. Take control of Kakashi and attack the two while I surround them with insects. Then when I am within two feet of attacking, transfer out and we will incapacitate them."

"Didn't Danzo want us to kill anyone who gets in our way?" Fu said worriedly.

"There's no way we can kill a jinchuriki and Kakashi without incapacitating one first. Orochimaru's henchmen won't make a difference." Torune said simply.

"Very well, let's go."

Naruto's POV

His blood finally calm, he lifted his head up to thank Tayuya. That's when he saw Kakashi pull out a Kunai and stab his crimson lover in the back, burying the blade deep into her ribcage. Tayuya coughed and stared at their leader, who was grabbing another Kunai.

Tayuya sagged slightly against Naruto, who was tempted to pull it out but didn't want Tayuya to bleed to death. Naruto called on Kurama and instantly Chakra flourished out of Naruto, enveloping them both. Kakashi was undeterred and stabbed at orange clad Naruto, not only to realize his Kunai did not reach his target, but his previous mark was fully healed and on her feet seconds later.

Naruto grinned like a madman, eager to slaughter Kakashi. Tayuya spit a little blood out and dropped the bloody Kunai on the ground.

Torune, who had watched this was getting uneasy. He considered warning Fu to retreat, but disregarded that thought, knowing either defeat or retreat would mean death. He concentrated on surrounding them with insects.

Tayuya, noticing the complete one eighty on the personality of their commander, pulled out her flute and activated her curse mark level two.

Fuu (Kakashi) and Naruto were about to strike, and the bugs were within three feet, while Tayuya played a single note. This note, amplified with her chakra, caused a blood curdling screech akin to scratching your nails on a chalkboard. Naruto instantly threw up, while Torune lost control of his insects, as they were repelled and some even died from shock. Torune himself doubled over in pain as his eardrums felt as is someone drilled a hole through his head. Fuu (Kakashi) bled from his ear holes and threw up alongside Naruto, going unconscious from the pain and landing face first in vomit.

Tayuya heard the groaning from Torune high up in the trees, and while she felt sorry for Naruto, the kyuubi would fix his injuries. She jumped up to meet their assailant. Leaping up tree after tree, she came across Fuu's body and Torune, who was doubled over.

Naruto, after Kurama healed his ailments, came back to his senses and noticed his commander facedown on the ground. He snickered at his sensei's expense before hearing some fighting above him. Rocketing above, he found Tayuya punching trees as two men dodged each mighty blow by a hair.

Tayuya was giving the pair a run for their money, as both were getting tired, especially the Yamanaka. Fu watched each hole the woman smashed into the tree trunks, and prepared to dodge again. He didn't notice the orange blur flying at him, until a foot planted itself under his chin, knocking him out instantly and sending him flying down to the ground.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you are still conscious." Tayuya said sweetly to the Uzumaki, who landed in front of them.

"Thanks. What the fuck was Kakashi's problem?" Naruto asked, looking at Torune.

"I believe it was a possession technique used by the trash you just knocked out." Tayuya replied, disengaging her curse mark.

"Oh so he was a Yamanaka? I wonder if Ino knows him." Naruto wondered aloud.

"Who is ino?" Tayuya asked, looking at Naruto.

"Oh she is a classmate of mine. We started getting closer due to her best friend and rival dying because of her crush." Naruto spoke matter of factly.

"Ah, I see. Well remind me to have and little talk with her after the mission, okay?" Tayuya spoke with such sweetness it made Naruto uneasy.

"If you two are done with your little soap box, I would very much enjoy killing you here and now." Torune interjected.

Naruto ignored this and spoke up, saying, "You aren't going to kill her are you?"

Tayuya shook her head, saying "I would never kill a close friend of yours Naruto, only if they attempt to get between us." She added with an uncharacteristic pep in her voice.

Laughing, Naruto kissed Tayuya on the cheek, saying "I had no idea you were the jealous type."

Tayuya punched Naruto in the shoulder, saying "Only towards what is mine, and that bitch better back off."

 _'Who the fuck are these two? I thought this was a death match!'_ Torune thought, before swarming his insects around them.

Naruto and Tayuya briefly registered the insects around them, showing indifference. Both prepared chakra in their mouths, and unleashed a back to back volley of wind and sound shockwaves. The insects and trees stood no chance, and Torune stood there watching his army get annihilated.

 _'How the fuck did they scatter them so fast?!'_ Torune crouched to jump up and escape. His feet left the tree branch for about two inches when a hand punched it's way through Torune's abdomen, exiting through his lower back and severing three vertebrae.

Torune felt two things simultaneously. Strong electrical currents flowing through his body, and his lower half paralyzed. He viewed at the arm jutting out of a body, when he noticed Sharingan Kakashi stabbed him with the lightning cutter.

The Aburame soon went unconscious from blood loss and was subsequently dropped to the ground by the jounin, landing next to his teammate.

Kakashi examined the blood on his sleeve while Tayuya and Naruto approached him. Naruto shook his head saying, " You couldn't have just finished them both off?"

Kakashi looked down at the two indifferently, and said. "Nope. Let fate decide how they perish"

Naruto frowned, "That's just like you, to be a lazy bastard." Hopping down from the trees, Naruto gazed at bodies of the two defeated men. Pondering, he smiling and made a hand sign, blowing a wave of fire at the battered bodies, instantly lighting them on fire. Both men rudely awakened, fuu attempted to put the fire out by rolling around on the ground while torune couldnt move entirely. Naruto waited patiently for the Yamanaka to succeed while his teammate burned helplessly screaming.

Panting heavily from the pain and burns, as well as shattered eardrums, Fu noticed Naruto approaching him carelessly, hands in his pocket but eyes alight with joy.

Fu threw a Kunai at Naruto, which hit him squarely in the chest. Much to his dismay, Naruto simply poofed as his shadow clone disappeared. Fu looked all around him, hearing laughter which seemed to echo and drill into his head.

The man thought he was in a illusion, until a blade of wind sliced through his leg, severing his knee below and sending him to the ground in shock.

Fu gathered up the strength he had, and sat up to try and bind his leg together. He succeeded in applying a tourniquet and stared in disbelief at his missing leg, which laid two feet away. Breathing heavily, Fu grabbed a tree for support, hobbling away to the best of his ability.

Naruto, watching this with sadistic pleasure, was about to fire off another wind blast, until Tayuya grabbed his hands and put them down.

"That's enough Naruto, let's either kill him immediately or leave him to his own devices." Tayuya said soothingly, stroking Naruto's cheek.

"You are right of course, Tayuya. I'm just happy you can stop me before I go overboard." Naruto replied before kissing her cheek. "Wanna do the honors?" Naruto asked, looking at the feeble man attempting to escape.

"You were doing such a beautiful job before, why stop now?" Tayuya replied lightheartedly.

"Okay." Naruto finished, holding up a shuriken and covering it with wind chakra. He sharpened it, aiming it at the man carefully before launching the weapon at Fu.

Kakashi watched from above as the shuriken flew at incredible speed before burying itself into the target's head, slinging blood everywhere and dropping the man instantly.

Sighing, Kakashi hopped down towards the pair, who had taken it upon themselves to wrestle their tongues while waiting.

"That's enough you two, let's carry on with the mission, and Naruto, when did you get this sadistic streak inside of you?" Kakashi asked, curious.

Pulling himself from Tayuya, who started to pout, he simply said. "Kurama taught me."

"Kurama?"

"The kyuubi, his name is Kurama." Naruto replied

"You talked to the Kyuubi."

"Yeah, and unlike some shithead, he actually listens." Naruto shot back.

"I listen to you Naruto." Kakashi replied, offended.

"Only when it's about your sweetheart Sasuke." Naruto challenged.

 _'This is going to be a long mission.'_ Kakashi sweatdropped.


	16. Snake, Bone, Fox, Sound and Blood

Author Notes.Good morning, I have a few updates as to where I'm going with the series (vaguely) and some changes based on reviews I received over time.

First off I'm going to be making the chapters twice as long. Instead of making every chapter 2k-3k I'll be shooting for 4-6k. Since yall read this I'm assuming it's a good thing to have longer chapters. You get more of what present day Naruto and our favorite vulgar woman has to offer.

Next, I wanted to know your thoughts on the speed of the plot progression, fluidity of my words/ sentence structure. Does the way I write make sense and can you follow each action piece without having to re-read it?

Also, on that note, the reviews I received ever since I started have been phenomenal. I don't mind flaming to be honest, because that means someone still took the time to read and then chose to write incoherent BS. Of course a whole review board full of hate is a sign, but the constructive criticism and the fans who have been sticking around have been noticed. Thank you. Also, I don't own Naruto. (Duh)

J. Kimblee

Otogakure

Kabuto poured over medical records, historical cases of burnt corpses, anything that might ease the suffering of his master. He could not find one single scrap of information pertaining to the strange chakra the kyuubi invaded Orochimaru's body with. It was like it had a mind of its own. A mixture of the Aburame's and Sarutobi's techiniques. A fire that attacks the body at relentlessly burning indiscriminately hours after the attack strikes you. _"Where is the logic in any of this?"_ Kabuto thought to himself, wincing at his master emitting another bloody scream. _"More importantly, Where is Sasuke!?"_ He thought frantically.

"Kabuto, it is time, i need another body. NOW!" Bellowed Orochimaru, livid and in immense pain.

"Yes sir!" Kabuto said hurriedly, running out of the room and almost like a switch went off, he paused for two seconds and walked into a balcony that overlooked a full room of inmates used for experimentation. Looking at all of them with disdain, Kabuto calmly stated his words. "You are to have a deathmatch. The last one alive will be set free. Have fun." Finished Kabuto with a hint of sadistic pleasure.

Orochimaru was nowhere to be found when Kabuto entered his chambers. All according to plan, he ran to the surveillance cameras set up in the inmate containment and watched the slaughter continue. If his master wasn't currently dying from having seventy percent of his body turned to charcoal from the Kyuubi's bullshit fire chakra, he might have found this entertaining. Kabuto watched the heads fly off of each inmate, as one particular prisoner hacked his way through the rest with audible glee. He could faintly hear laughing from both the microphone and strangely enough, down the hall. Kabuto, who in spite of the situation got sucked into the beautiful action and failed to notice something seriously wrong.

In between the forests of Konoha and Otogakure, eight a.m.

Sasuke, for lack of better words, was smoking. Jirobo, Sakon and Kidomaru were still asleep while their captive's curse mark started to burn hot. It woke the boy up with a jolt. Sasuke did not know what was happening, but he knew the curse mark, and he knew the three that kicked his ass before all of this. The curse mark burned hotter with the rising anger the young Uchiha felt. Sasuke busted the webs with ease, which surprised him. His strength had been amplified. His body felt lighter, his vision without the sharingan had been improved, and his chakra was not out of control yet. Sasuke watched his three captors with a certain giddiness. His eyes turned to Jirobo as his mouth stretched to a grin.

Kidomaru, being the ever so light sleeper that he is. Woke up due to the snapping of his threads. He was immediately alarmed at the sight of Sasuke breaking his threads with such indifference, that it scared the sound ninja. Jirobo and Sakon had yet to wake up, so Kidomaru patiently waited to see what the boy was about to do.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of Sasuke turning towards his teammate with a sadistic grin on his face. Kidomaru weighed his options, closing his eyes for a minute breathing hard, and decided his teammate was not going to die tonight. Lady Fate decided to spit in Kidomaru's face. The man got up to warn his teammate, only to see a horrific scene in front of him.

Sasuke Uchiha, half his body covered in bright orange marks, jammed a chirping hand into Jirobo's neck. The unfortunate sound ninja heard the chirping, but his eyes were only half way open when a young boy's hand impaled his neck and paralyzed his body. Jirobo could do nothing but bleed to death as Sasuke Uchiha yanked his hand out, watching the blood fly. The man could not make a sound.

Kidomaru looked horrified as his teammate was brutally murdered in front of him. Sakon, who also heard the chirping, leaped away as fast as he could towards Kidomaru. Looking down at Jirobo, Sakon shook his head sadly, only saying. "Goodbye comrade."

Sasuke gazed over to the both of them, smirking, a small amount of blood across his face, orange marks darkening to pitch black. He let out a small laugh, and leapt at sakon with frightening speed. Sakon had to dodge, lest he get impaled the same way as his fallen teammate. Kidomaru attached multiple threads onto the trees above, transforming into his curse mark state two.

"Sakon, let's kill him now before he can do both of us in. Orochimaru is already past his deadline, and this psychotic brat wont stop after a light slap on the hand." Kidomaru spoke almost timidly, knowing full well what failure means to the sound four, especially if they kill his prized Uchiha.

"Agreed, there is no way Orochimaru-sama would be interested in this brat after what he did to Jirobo." Sakon spoke confidently, transforming into his curse mark two state.

Kidomaru strung himself up high into the trees, summoning a giant spider along with him. Sasuke watched this from below with curiosity. He gathered up chakra to unleash a fireball, when two feet collided with the Uchiha, one on each side. Sasuke winced at the pain, looking at both Sakon and Ukon, who despite their wounds, managed to transform and fight.

Sakon makes another attempt at a brutal kick to Sasuke's head, while Ukon attempts at a hook to the ribcage. Sasuke dodges the high kick, ducking under sakons leg while his brothers fist soars past Sasukes head. Sakon yelled in pain as his quad muscle was abused by Ukons fist. Reeling back, Sakon noticed Sasuke was gone up until his legs stopped working altogether. Sakon watched his own body fall slowly as a Sasuke walked away from him, flecking blood off his fingers.

Kidomaru again just watched this violence happen from afar, not doing anything. He was mad of course, that his teammates were one by one being picked off by the brat they just beat a day ago. Then it dawned on him, way too late to be of any help.

They accelerated his power with the awakening pills, carried him off like they were supposed to. Followed the plan up until the part where they had to seal the brat before his curse mark devoured his body.

While Kidomaru was having an Epiphany in the trees above them, Ukon was having a hard enough time breathing, let alone fight a psychotic brat. His breath grew more ragged as the fight dragged on, while the Uchiha seemed bored with it all. Sasuke was off thinking of his next move while the sound ninja he was playing with bored him tremendously. The Uchiha yawned and enhanced his leg muscles for a quick assassination, pausing only when three arrows plunged into the ground in front of him. Sasuke looked up, smiling at the nervous Kidomaru, who indeed was already sweating gold bullets.

Sasuke asked, "Are you finally done jerking off up there? I was getting bored fighting this loser."

Ukon took immediate offense, jumping above the arrows and aiming a punch at Sasuke's head, when the ninja couldn't feel his arm. Sasuke did not stop looking at Kidomaru, only his fingers were stained with both Ukon's blood and colored bright blue from the lightning chakra. Sasuke lazily peered over to Ukon, who attempted to move his arm and found a finger sized hole that punctured through his shoulder and out his back.

"That arm should be useless now, eh?" Sasuke asked politely to Ukon, who was on the verge of panicking. The sound ninja swung his body around for a roundhouse meant for Sasuke's head. Sasuke sighed and moved swiftly, and decided the battle in two strikes. Ukon detected two blows hitting his body. One strike he felt cleanly above his heart, the other he barely felt at the base of his neck. Ukon did not feel his body hit the ground, as his heart had been long since stopped before then.

Kidomaru watched his last teammate fall, gulping nervously as Sasuke looked back at him with cold eyes. "Were those not your teammates?" The boy asked Kidomaru clearly.

The sound ninja nodded, while detecting two different presences approaching fast, from each side. One of them tripped over a thread, distracting Kidomaru, confusing him for a moment. Sasuke took advantage of that moment.

Naruto's POV

He was running alongside the trees, enjoying the cool summer winds, when all of a sudden, a string attacked him and sent him face first into the ground. Tayuya watched Naruto

faceplant into the ground, and in spite of herself, nearly died of laughing. Kakashi just face palmed, watching his pupil unstick his face from the ground. " Sonofabitch." Muttered Naruto, wiping dirt out of his eyes.

Kakashi was about to scold Naruto when he smelled blood, alot of blood. He tensed up, unvieled his sharingan and viewed towards the scent. He witnessed an odd spectacle of a boy chasing a spider like creature, who itself was swinging from tree branch to tree branch. He paused to confirm this sight, and turned towards his team.

"Okay, so the plan is we take Sasuke _Alive..._ Do you understand Naruto? Tayuya?" He watched carefully for their reactions. Like true ninja, he witnessed two amazing poker faces. Kakashi did know about Naruto hating Sasuke, but was still under the impression the jinchuriki wanted to save his teammate. And with Tayuya, he could not read a damn thing nor make any inferences as to what she might do in this situation.

"Capture Sasuke alive, got it." Tayuya said in a bored tone, while Naruto simply nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, Kakashi turned around, and motioned for his team to follow his lead. Naruto got back up, dusted himself off and the three of them ran forward towards the battle.

Meanwhile with Kidomaru.. 

Swinging from tree to tree was easy, almost second nature for Kidomaru, what was not easy was dodging the psychopath who was chasing him relentlessly. Kidomaru got fed up with this game and twirled his body around, bow and arrow in hand, firing off two shots point blank at Sasuke, who dodged them with ease. Kidomaru grit his teeth attempting to hit the Uchiha, who dodged them all with ease, due to his sharingan.

Sasuke laughed maliciously as his spins and ducks brought him closer and closer to Kidomaru. The archer whistled, and jumped back fast, as his summon pounced on sasuke, covering the boy in threads too thick to cut. Kidomaru let his guard down and approached sasuke, who make it a point to punch and kick at the flexible walls around him. Kidomaru attached threads to the container, and slung it around his back, walking away from the battlefield. Kidomaru got three steps in as his captive grew frustrated at his bondage. Feeling his chakra threads snap one by one, Kidomaru felt a small prick with a jolt of electricity, as his armor took the brunt of the stab, but left him with minor paralysis. Kidomaru shook his head to clear the dizziness as Sasuke Uchiha cut his way out of the cage with lightning infused Chakra. He halfway considered running, and turned around to do so, colliding with a bare chest in the meantime. Kidomaru looked up to see a pale, white haired man look down at him with cold, almost lifeless eyes.

Kimmimaro surveyed the scene, sadness briefly registering on his face at the sight of his fallen comrades. "Where is Tayuya, Kidomaru?" He asked calmly, looking at the spider.

"She betrayed us, and stayed in Konoha." Was Kidomarus only reply.

"Betrayed.. us.. Betrayed.. Me.." Kimmimaro repeated, looking down morosely. His sight brought his attention to the grinning Sasuke Uchiha, who has been since standing still, watching the two of them.

"Kidomaru, you have alot of explaining to do when this is over. Our primary mission is this boy, then the termination of the traitor." Kimmimaro spoke intensely.

"Well that would be all fine and good, if not for the fact that he murdered all three of them before us, with ease, i might add." Kidomaru replied, still shaking off the jolt he received.

"Wasn't the plan to persuade him to join, accelerate his curse mark, seal him in a container and bring him with no hassle?" Kimmimaro asked, shooting daggers into Kidomaru's eyes.

"Shit happened, man." Kidomaru replied weakly.

"I think I am standing next to a pile right now." Kimmimaro shot back, annoyed.

"Let's just get this over with." Kidomaru said timidly.

Sasuke charged at them with a wide grin, until a explosive tag blew up the ground in between the three of them.

Kakashi and Naruto stood side by side, surveying the chaos in front of them. Kakashi hardly recognized Sasuke with all the blood and dark marks covering his body. Sasuke however, recognized Naruto instantly and let out a hard laugh.

Kimmimaro simply gazed over at Kakashi and Naruto, while Kidomaru sweat bullets. He recognized the guy who dodged his arrows, and took down Sakon while brushing off Ukon like a fly. All the while convincing Tayuya to betray her own team. And then he recognized Sharingan Kakashi, a legendary ninja in his own right. His mind was on the verge of a meltdown.

Kidomaru started backing up, fear etched on his face, while Kimmimaro sighed and faced his palm at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru didn't feel it at first, due to the shock of watching bones fly at him at speeds which Kunai can't achieve.

The first shard of bone pierced his neck, running through his armor like butter. The second shard smashed into his abdomen, tearing through his stomach lining and plunging into his bladder. The third bone shattered Kidomaru's clavicle while the last shard entered through his armpit and rampaged inside Kidomaru's chest.

"Huh?" Kidomaru said before he dropped dead.

Sasuke laughed even harder, before walking towards Kimmimaro, standing much shorter but nonetheless smiling.

"You're pretty interesting fella, Wanna have a go?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Naruto and Kakashi.

Kimmimaro stared intensely at Sasuke, noting the marks on his body and the fractured psyche of the boy.

"Why did you kill the people instructed to assist you?" Kimmimaro asked the grinning Uchiha..

Sasuke laughed again, looking at the bodies of the three he slaughtered.

"Why did you kill your team mate when he was instructed to assist you?" Sasuke repeated, gesturing at Kidomaru's corpse.

"The weak will be stomped out. And that man was as cowardly as they came." Kimmimaro stated.

Yawning, Sasuke looked impassively at his new helper, then turned to Kakashi and Naruto.

"So why are you two here?" Don't tell me you are here to stop me? Or bring me back to the village?" He said with obvious cynicism.

"You know goddamn well why-" Naruto began, voice dripping with menace, before getting cut off by Kakashi.

"You are to return to Konoha immediately, Sasuke. The council will only allow so much before marking you as a nuke-nin." Kakashi warned the smirking Uchiha.

"Why would I want to do that Kakashi~" Sasuke began, taking two steps towards the pair. "I won't get any stronger being at th-" He drawled before stopping without warning

Sasuke twitched hard, blood trailing from his mouth. Kimmimaro flinched in realization before falling to one knee, while Kakashi grew nauseous. Naruto seemed to be the only one unaffected. He watched up in the trees with a smile on his face.

A harsh melody, beautiful and lethal, flowed through the air, similar to miasma.

Sasuke struggled to remain in control of his senses, taking another step forward, until a foot greeted his nose in the same fashion a linebacker greets a quarterback.


	17. Prelude to Destruction

Tayuya loved playing this song, as it caused her enemies waves of discomfort while it soothed her own nerves. Using her chakra, she can increase the vibrations in the air, causing eardrums to pop, all the way to veins blowing up on the inside. Tayuya finished her song and put her flute away, waiting for an opening on either Kimmimaro or Sasuke. She heard a loud thud and watched as the emo brat was kicked in the face.

Sasuke Uchiha stumbled around, attempting to keep his body steady enough to outlast the nausea. He shook his head hard, sight returning to him enough to see a foot fly at him. Sasuke reeled back in pain, falling on his back while Naruto jumped up high, determined to deliver a wicked blow with his heel. Kakashi intervened, throwing Naruto to the side, barking. "You take care of the bone guy, i'll deal with Sasuke. Got it?!"

"Whatever, just don't die in the meantime. I'll be done with this quick." Naruto replied rolling his eyes. _"Hopefully Sasuke kills him. Maybe that will open his eyes."_

Kakashi looked satisfied, gazing over at Sasuke, who dusted himself off. "What's up Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked with a small smile.

"I am going to open your eyes Sasuke. Revenge is not the answer." Kakashi spoke to Sasuke sorrowfully.

"And i suppose just letting the murderer walk is the answer?" Sasuke retorted before staring at his former teacher with cold, sharingan activated eyes.

"The real answer is waiting for you back at Konoha." Kakashi said simply, before activating his sharingan and yanking up his mask at the same time.

"And the morgue is waiting for you, back at Konoha." Sasuke replied with an empty voice. Finally shaking off the feeling of nausea, Sasuke leapt at his opponent, lightning coursing through his fingertips.

Naruto's POV

"So you will be my opponent huh?" The blonde ninja asked Kimmimaro, who simply snorted a bit of blood out of his nose, but otherwise unnaffected by Tayuya's sound.

"That was Tayuya's music." Kimmimaro spoke with a eerie calm.

"So what if it was?" Naruto asked with annoyance.

"That means she is here, with us." Kimmimaro replied with his calm cracking, along with his stance.

"Again, so what if she is?" Naruto replied in a rising tone suggesting challenge.

"She will die today, and so will you." Kimmimaro said simply, in a tone suggesting regret.

"I won't let that happen." Naruto got into a combat stance, holding out his hands in the shadow clone justu summon.

"It is not up to you, trash. And if i know Tayuya at all, she is most likely hidden in the trees." Kimmimaro stated, looking high above him, scanning for any sign of his former teammate.

"You won't be calling me trash when I knock your pale ass into the dirt." Naruto challenged, summoning seven clones, who all took out Kunai.

"Boy, you won't last two minutes against me, but if you insist." Kimmimaro replied, dashing forward with two spikes sticking out of his hands. Naruto wasn't prepared, and neither was his clones, as they were chopped down mercilessly, with Naruto quickly analyzing his opponent, and figured close combat without the Kyuubi would not be safe. He leaped away, sticking to a tree and ducked as the same bone fragments used to kill Kidomaru embedded themselves in the tree above his head.

Naruto looked back as his opponent leapt forward at great speed, narrowly missing Naruto with a lunge of his bone. Naruto, who jumped to the side, used the opportunity to gather up chakra and blast Kimmimaro in the shoulder with a wind blade. Naruto looked in shock as the blade of wind sliced only five inches, stopping at the man's bone. Kimmimaro used the opporunity to kick Naruto into the tree trunk, and moved in to stab the Jinchuriki.

Naruto felt a hard bone stab the left side of his stomach, causing immediate pain and shock. Kimmimaro smiled, whispering, "Trash," and lunged forward with the other bone, directly at Naruto's throat. Kimmimaro, instead of stabbing the boy, was punched heavily on the side of the head, rocketing him to the side, bone exiting Naruto immediately.

The Jinchuriki watched in awe as his red haired beauty delivered a heavy strike to his would be killer. Stopping next to him, with her eyes full of anger directed at her old teammate, she asked Naruto one simple question. "What the fuck was that, asshole?" Tayuya spoke with one eyebrow raised.

"He caught me off guard, how was i supposed to know he was using his own bones to attack?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"By watching him fight of course, but i guess that was too difficult. Let me handle this." Tayuya replied, rolling her eyes and activating Meteor.

Kimmimaro dusted himself off, shaking his head from the dizziness of Tayuya's punch. Witnessing her meteor, Kimmimaro activated his first stage and charged at Tayuya.

She pumped chakra into her legs, sweeping her foot into the ground, kicking up dirt into her former teammates eyes, before spinning around and kicking him in the neck. Kimmimaro simply grunted and wiped the dust from his eyes, not bothered at all by the kick. He charged at Tayuya again, watching her back up and run around him. He smiled as she charged at him, and until the last moment, he seemed defenseless. Tayuya reeled back her fist, and aimed it at Kimmimaro's chest. The man protruded bones from all sides, expecting his former teammate to get impaled on his spike ridden body. What he did not notice was Tayuya inhaling deep, and with a mighty roar, blasted the sound ninja with a shockwave of sound, causing Kimmimaro's bones to crack, the man himself stumbled, and coughed up blood.

Naruto covered his ears, feeling the energy behind the blast, and almost felt bad for the ninja unfortunate enough to take that head on. Said ninja, attempted to get on his feet and fell on his face, ears, mouth and nose dripping blood.

Tayuya landed in front of Naruto, smiling and deactivating meteor. She grabbed the area in which Naruto was stabbed, and noticed his wound was completely healed. Naruto gave her a quick hug, before looking over at her fallen teammate. "What was he?" Naruto asked with an almost sorrow

"He was an old teammate, and up until now i thought he couldn't move anymore." Tayuya replied sadly, shaking her head.

"Ah well, lets go help Kakashi 'incapacitate' Sasuke, shall we?" Naruto spoke lightly, grabbing Tayuya by the hand.

Tayuya agreed, before a tail slammed into her side, shattering ribs and tossing her into the air like a ragdoll. Naruto looked at his crimson haired beauty, before noticing the odd appendage. He followed the giant tail all the way to their thought to be dead sound ninja. Kimmimaro was not dead. He instead had the same skin color as Tayuya when she transformed.

Naruto leaped to Tayuya, barely catching her and laying her battered body on the ground. He looked upon her in relief as she was breathing, barely. Tayuya coughed and grimaced at the pain. "Fuck! I forgot about his stage two like a dumbass!" She snarled to herself. Tayuya looked up at Naruto, gritting her teeth.

"Kick his ass Naruto, and do not get stabbed within two seconds." Tayuya laughed weakly.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi course chakra through his hands, and enter Tayuya's battered body. She was enveloped in a warm orange light. Naruto, satisfied, got up to face his opponent. Kimmimaro simply watched the encounter, with an affect suggesting anger. He growled at Naruto, before laughing cruelly. "You couldn't even stand up to me in my basic form, what are you going to do now?" He sneered.

Naruto laughed, activating Jinchuriki mode with three tails, sharpening his nails and teeth. Orange Chakra overflowing, he growled at Kimmimaro.

" I am going to enjoy this far more than I should."

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi dodged another strike from his former apprentice, noting the very small but precise amount of lightning Chakra. Sasuke appeared to be bored, showing no emotion as he attempted to murder his teacher. Not getting any room to negotiate peacefully, Kakashi waited for Sasuke to touch the ground.

Sasuke's foot hit the ground, and Kakashi made the hand signs and buried Sasuke up to the neck in the dirt. Struggling, Sasuke yelled beligerently at Kakashi, who in spite of himself, chuckled.

"Sure brings back memories eh Sasuke?" He said to the enraged Uchiha.

Kakashi stared intently at the boy's Chakra pattern, which at first was flowing rapidly and someone stable. But Kakashi knew as soon as the Chakra inside Sasuke's body began to fluctuate, that he was in for something big. Sasuke's body was being covered entirely by his curse marks, until the black turned to a dark brown. The Uchiha violently destroyed the ground the was imprisoned in, falling onto his knees panting.

"Ugahhh!!" Sasuke yelled in pain as two appendages sprouted from his back, before unraveling and covering up his head.

Kakashi looked disgusted as two wings sprouted from his former student, and even more so at the repulsive dark chakra that radiated fiercely off of his body. The copycat ninja shook his head at the finality of it all. Sasuke was gone, and it was Naruto who drove him off the edge.


	18. Another Perspective

Tayuya POV

As soon as she was enveloped in light, Tayuya felt her conscious slipping away, only thinking of one name; _Naruto_

 _In Tayuya's mind_

 _"Wake up Tayuya.." A soft voice called out to the redhead but to no avail._ _"Wake up Tayuya." The soft voice grew immediately less sincere, borderline impatient._ _"WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Screeched an orange banshee, rousing Tayuya immediately._

 _Tayuya opened her eyes, bolting upright instantly and at the same time colliding with another woman's forehead, sending them both reeling in pain._ _"You shithead, what did you do that for?!" Yelled a recognizable voice, much to Tayuya's immediate disgust._

 _"Just be glad I didn't beat your ass again, harpy." Tayuya muttered, looking away from Kushina._

 _"Is that how you treat someone who just healed you?" Kushina sulked, pouting._

 _"Is that how you treat someone who just saved your son's life?" Tayuya shot back, raising her middle finger._

 _"Ugh fine, you got me there. Thanks for saving him in that predicament." Kushina muttered audibly._

 _"You're welcome. What am I doing here?" Tayuya replied, noticing they were in a different room than before._

 _They were in a chamber of some kind, dark grey walls, low hanging ceiling, and what seemed to be over a thousand candles circling them. And She seemed to be in a odd shaped bed. There were more candles, and a strange blood like substance on Tayuya's stomach. She recognized it as a seal of some form. Tayuya moved to feel the liquid, but was immediately restrained by chains coming from Kushina._

 _" We can't have you ruin that seal I spent so much time working on, can we?" Kushina tutted, tightening the chains and wrapping them around Tayuya's arms and legs, effectively._

 _"What the fuck is this?!" Tayuya yelled at the woman, who simply smiled._

 _"This is the part where we part ways, I'm afraid. You will be trapped inside Naruto, and I get to be free to do whatever I wish. I can finally spend every waking moment with Naruto." Kushina said with a blush appearing on her cheeks._

 _"You're fucking mad! Let me go you bitch!" Tayuya roared at Kushina, who laughed wildly._ _"You can struggle, but there is nothing you can do, Tayuya. The process will take but a few minutes, since you are not a jinchuriki." Kushina paused, before uttering, "Goodbye."_

 _Tayuya watched in horror as the blood on her stomach glowed a bright orange, and at that moment she gathered chakra in her mouth, blasting Kushina in the face with powerful wind, sending the woman and her chains flying into the wall. Tayuya quickly got up, prepared for a fight._ _The moment following that, another explosion erupted from the opposite wall._

 _Tayuya watched as a lone figure emerged from a hallway, with spiked blonde hair, wearing a long coat and a Konoha flak Jacket. He briefly looked at Tayuya, looked down and the seal and shook his head sadly._

 _"You tried this shit again Kushina? You already scarred one poor girl before I could stop you, but at least this one fought back." Spoke the man, walking over to the battered form of Kushina, who didn't acknowledge his presence._

 _"I don't know how you do it Minato.. To be caged like this forever, for freedom to be so close yet so far away.." Kushina said slowly, tears falling from her eyes._

 _"We will pass on when the time is right for Naruto, we talked about this for the fiftieth time already!" Minato scolded Kushina, who simply laughed weakly and stared up to him with swollen, empty eyes._

 _"But I'm so alone, Minato." Kushina said with the most broken tone Tayuya has ever heard._

 _Tayuya watched all of this, trying to wrap her head around it all. Then something clicked._

 _"Would you happen to be Naruto's father?" She spoke aloud, garnering two sets of eyes on her immediately._

 _"Ah crap I forgot the most important step." Minato muttered, preparing a seal and using the body flicker technique to slap it on Tayuya's forehead._

 _Tayuya immediately collapsed and felt her consciousness fade._

 _Kushina watched as Tayuya disappeared with a glum look. Minato looked back at her with a small smile. "You're so impatient dear, I thought we would do it together."_

 _"It would be easier if one of us went first, to prepare another candidate." Kushina muttered, getting up with no trouble._

 _"I suppose you are right, but let's wait it out a bit. That girl is a good match for you. But who are we going to use for me?"_

Tayuya shivered herself awake, opening her eyes to find she was laying on her backside in the same forest. She winced as a loud boom echoed around the trees, and a terrifying roar indicated that Naruto was transforming.

She quickly got up to get her bearings, and a few feet away she witnessed Naruto transform into his four tailed form. She hated that form, mostly due to the vile Chakra it vented.

She stole a glance at Kimmimaro, who was already in his second state, merely watching Naruto with curiosity.

Tayuya realized she was only unconscious for a few minutes at best, remembering only small parts of a very weird dream.

' _What was that dream about?'_ Tayuya thought before shaking herself back to reality.

Naruto let out another vicious scream, before crouching down and flinging himself at Kimmimaro. His razor sharp claws swiped at the sound ninja, digging into the reinforced skin of Kimmimaro. Naruto immediately sent chakra to invade Kimmimaro's body, and the moment after was rocketed by his opponents tail.

Naruto regained his footing, and witnessed Kimmimaro charging at him, a sharp bone in hand. Naruto was forced to dodge multiple stab attempts, all the while closing the distance between the two. Kimmimaro slashed downwards towards Naruto's neck, only to have that sword caught with one hand by the fox.

Naruto yanked the sword towards him, pulling Kimmimaro with it and delivered a harsh chakra fist to the man's leg. Naruto expected to hear a crack, a scream of pain, or anything. All he got in return was a hard headbutt, which made him dizzy.

Kimmimaro took the opportunity to kick his opponent in the stomach, watching the demon best fall to the ground. He smirked, picking up his sword and moved to stab his opponent. Then he noticed the fifth tail.

Naruto never thought his fourth form would be so easily manhandled. Neither did Kurama. So they thought it was time to kick it up a notch.

The Uzumaki got up slowly, breathing hard while his chakra grew significantly. Naruto cleared his head. focusing on his target, before hunkering down again.

 _Alright Kurama, just like talked about. You ready?_

 _Let's do it Naruto!_

Naruto let out a savage cry as dense chakra formed in his hand into three small balls, and at the same time even more chakra formed at his legs, bolstering his muscles and preparing him to launch.

Kimmimaro prepared himself for the unexpected by condensing all of his chakra into his bones, bringing his defense to the maximum.

Naruto leaped forward, blowing up the ground under his feet and tearing up the trees in his wake. The Jinchuriki slammed his palm into Kimmimaro's chest, at speeds the sound ninja knew shouldn't exist. He was not given much to think after, as his torso instantly collapsed into itself and his body flopped to the ground, it's core smashed into itself.

Kimmimaro laid dead in front of Naruto, who also fell to one knee, panting hard. Naruto viewed his handiwork as the three chakra balls dissipated in front of him. Feeling the effects of his fifth tail, Naruto sat back and felt the pressure of someone holding him up.

Tayuya was simply astonished that such a jutsu could exist. She was lost for words as she held Naruto tenderly.

She lifted him up, jumping up to the spot she watched from before. "Rest easy Naruto, I'll go check on Kakashi."

Nodding weakly, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Satisfied, Tayuya leapt from the tree, listening closely for some form of sound.

Quiet.

Tayuya looked around, until she heard a plunging sound. She ran to the source, and despite her being a ninja, and a subordinate of Orochimaru, was horrified at the sight before her.

A scene of horror and macabre laid before her, as Kakashi was pinned to a tree by deeply embedded Kunai in his hands. His flak jacket laid open, with multiple slashes and cuts covered his chest. Kakashi's trademark face mask was ripped off, and the corners of his mouth bore cuts and a shuriken was embedded into his cheek.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of his sensei, a wide grin on his face, as he repeatedly stabbed his Kakashi in the same place over and over.

Tayuya resisted the urge to vomit, opting instead to quietly retreat to the trees above. She took out her flute and immediately voted to incapacitate him instead.

The moment she blew into the flute, a bloodied boy jumped in front of her, with a maniacal grin on his

face.

"Hey.. friend. That was some lovely music before." Sasuke spoke emotionlessly. "Can I hear some more?"


	19. Mission Success

Tayuya immediately activated meteor, aiming a high kick at Sasuke's neck. Her foot swiped at air as Sasuke dodged with ease and with deadly precision, aimed a lightning tipped jab at Tayuya's heart. She dodged deftly, grabbing hold of the Uchiha's arm and bringing her elbow down on his shoulder.

Sasuke winced and punched Tayuya on the side of her abdomen, earning a gasp of air and a knee to the face. Reeling back but still in her clutches, he grabbed a kunai and attempted to stab Tayuya's stomach. All Tayuya did was fling Sasuke into the treetrunk headlong, before transforming into her second state, knowing full well she has to end it here.

Sasuke pulled himself off of the trunk, before witnessing her Chakra levels. With a wide grin, Sasuke entered his second state, surprising Tayuya greatly. She witnessed his wings unfold and his skin darken like the rest of the sound five.

A much more sadistic grin replaced his normal insanity, giving Tayuya the chills. She grit her teeth and launched herself at Sasuke, delivering a mighty blow to his chest, landing her forearm and smashing his ribcage like butter. Sasuke yelled in pain as his body was blown through the tree and flung to the ground.

Instead of flopping down in a heap of blood, his body was kept afloat, surprising them both. Sasuke looked up at his wings in question, before hearing a voice in his head.

 _"Come now Sasuke-kun.."_ A sweet voice drawled, " _You can do so much better than that."_ the moment the voice ended, Sasuke looked down at his ribcage to find it healed within seconds.

Tayuya stared in disbelief, as her former masters healing technique just fixed the brat's chest. She shook her head in anger and felt her strength wane slightly, knowing the toll this fight will have on her body.

She felt another sensation that roused her curiosity, looking down at the ground behind her at a conscious Naruto, who was shaking in rage staring at Sasuke.

Tayuya smiled in spite of the situation, and prepared Chakra in her mouth, blowing a shockwave of sound at Sasuke. The Uchiha covered his ears as his skull started shaking from the pressure. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto climbed the tree Sasuke was floating next to, and tackled him. sending them both to the ground.

Tayuya whipped out her flute and riddled off chains of fantasia, paralyzing Sasuke and Naruto. She hopped down, feeling the rest of her strength wane. She quickly released Naruto's binding, noting he was still shaking with rage. She grabbed his shoulders, before pulling his lips towards her in a tender kiss.

Their lips parted, leaving Naruto feeling calmer than before. Tayuya made a move to turn around, before feeling a sharp pain from behind. She looked down to find a bone protruding from her midsection, stopping short of Naruto, who was white with shock.

Kimmimaro stood behind them, stabbing Tayuya in the back, and blood was spilling from his mouth. His chest was annihilated, somehow retaining it's form due to the bones in his body, and he bore a small grin.

"It's over Tayuya." He spoke with quiet finality, before dropping to the ground, taking Tayuya with him. She curled up in pain, holding in multiple screams, looking up at Naruto, who was already on it, shattering the bone attached her and carrying her away.

He attempted to course Nine tailed Chakra through her, but found he had none left.

 _"Kurama! I need you here now!"_ He shouted inside, hoping for a miracle.

" _I-I can't form any chakra Naruto!" Kurama shouted in utter confusion._

 _"Why the fuck not?!"_ Shot back Naruto, who laid Tayuya down on the ground and ripped open her shirt, exposing the bone stuck in her abdomen. Tayuya winced as Naruto used her shirt as a bandage, holding the bone in place and stopping the blood flow for now. Slightly satisfied, he returned to Kurama.

" _Okay, so what the hell is happening with you?"_ He asked his inner demon.

" _I am getting blocked from somewhere, maybe it's her again."_ Replied Kurama cautiously.

" _You mean she can stop you from summoning your own chakra?"_ Naruto asked in disbelief.

" _Of course she can, they both took half my goddamn chakra for themselves." Kurama grumbled._

Fuckers." Naruto muttered aloud to himself.

"You said it Naruto." Tayuya whispered, squeezing his hand.

Naruto gazed down at his red haired beauty, squeezing her hand back, and smiled sadly at her injury. She noticed his pity and grabbed his shirt, headbutting him and earning a gasp.

"Listen here dipshit, you go fuck up Sasuke as you see fit, and come back to me in one piece. The sound ninja are no more, and he should be paralyzed by my genjutsu." Tayuya barked at him without missing a beat.

"I will, thank you for fighting beside me, and i'll be right back." Naruto got up, offering his hand and helping up the redhead, who wheezed a bit from the pain, leaning against another tree trunk.

"We really need some time off after this." Tayuya spoke aloud, looking at Naruto with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Loud and clear Tayu." Naruto took off towards the broken form of Kimmimaro and the frozen form of Sasuke, who was drooling from the paralysis.

"This has taken far too long to happen to you Sasuke. I will have my revenge on you for killing Sakura and turning the village against me." Naruto squeezed his fist and smashed it across sasuke's face, whipping his head back hard. Sasuke grunted in pain, being unable to defend himself, his head snapping back to position.

Naruto brought his fist back and punched him again, achieving another gasp and his head flying back before settling back into a forward facing position again.

The yellow haired ninja's anger grew and he felt his chakra boil as his hand found a Kunai. Naruto swung the kunai towards Sasuke, burying it into his neck hard, watching the blood splatter all over his arm and hand, as well as Sasuke's neck and ground below them.

Sasuke on the other hand was finally bought out of the genjustsu, holding his neck and struggling to breath. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with tears welling up in his eyes, eyes widening at the ninja standing next to Naruto.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder as he stared down pitifully at his dying teammate, noticing Kakashi standing weakly next to him.

Kakashi, who was barely conscious himself, spoke softly to Naruto. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Naruto."

Naruto watched his teammate continue to sputter out incoherent words, said "He really did a number on you huh?"

Kakashi nodded, ripping out the shuriken in his cheek, responding. "Where's Tayuya?"

"She's nursing a near fatal wound to her abdomen, but the blood loss has been brought to a mininum. Can you call for a medical team?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Of course. Excuse me." Kakashi stepped away painfully, summoning Pakkun immediately.

Naruto squatted next to Sasuke, who stopped moving awhile ago, before placing his hand on his teammates bloodied neck. His eyes grew wide as Sasuke's skin turned dark brown, and his wounds healed again. Sasuke stepped back up, standing over a dumbstruck Naruto.

Naruto leapt away from Sasuke, who flew at the ninja wildly, whipping his wings around, striking Naruto to the side. Sasuke brought his hands together and blew a fireball at Naruto, who was caught off guard due to exhaustion.

The fireball was immediately extinguished by Kakashi, via water jutsu. Sasuke growled at the Jounin, diving instead at him. Kakashi pressed his hands to the ground and placed a wall of earth between them, as a recovered Naruto fired off wind blades at Sasuke, bringing about multiple cuts to his body. Sasuke yelled loudly in rage, bringing lightning to his hand and stabbing through the earth wall at Kakashi, who had disappeared.

Naruto charged at Sasuke from behind, punching him in the cheek, earning a quick stab in the stomach by lightning tipped fingertips.

Sasuke watched his hand disappear into Naruto satisfyingly, until Naruto scattered into smoke. The Uchiha felt two hands grab his feet and yank him into the ground. Sasuke tried freeing himself but found his body paralyzed. He couldn't move his arms or his legs. Nor could he move his neck to see around him.

Kakashi leapt from the ground and dropped to one knee, covering up his sharingan and exhaling hard.

Naruto stepped out and sighed bitterly.

"As much as it pains me to be nice to you Kakashi, but thanks for the help." Naruto said with immediate disgust.

"It's a start for sure, and I intend to get the full story out of Sasuke here, as soon as we get back to Konoha." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-San!" An incoming medic yelled, dropping with two others next to him.

"Excellent. Naruto, lead them to Tayuya, she needs immediate medical attention. Two of you look attend to her, while the last one focuses on Naruto and Tayuya's chakra restoration." Kakashi ordered, looking at Sasuke.

"What about you Kakashi?" Asked one of the medics, surveying his grievous wounds.

"I'll watch over Sasuke here. Hurry along now." Kakashi replied firmly.

Kakashi watched the medics follow Naruto, breathing a sigh of relief. He brought his hands together and released his jutsu. He walked around to face Sasuke, and pressed his finger to the boy's neck.

Sasuke woke with a start, eyes widened at his discovery.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked loudly.

The man brought his finger to his lips, and held it other hand out to Sasuke.

"My name is Kabuto, and I just saved your life. Orochimaru has waited long enough to meet you, Sasuke-kun."


	20. Try, Try again

Naruto Uzumaki peered over Tayuyu's medical treatment. His eyes gazed over her well developed body and rested on that shard of bone still resting inside her abdomen. Naruto shook off the rising anger at the thought of her attacker dead and Sasuke being captured. His mind wandered towards Kakashi, and how he should show his appreciation, for without the Jounin, none of them would have survived. Naruto grinned in spite of himself and was abruptly brought back to reality as Tayuya gave a yell of agony. He noticed the medics carefully sliding the shard of bone and with a sickening pop, it was free. Tayuya herself looked worse for wear, but her breathing slowed back to normal and the color of her skin returned. She looked up at Naruto with a smile he would never forget, as if the sun itself had erupted inside her. It also made him instinctively wish to step back, as past experience had taught him women tend to smile when they are happy, or when they wish to cause harm to unwary men. Tayuya had done both already. But Naruto had a feeling it was genuine and he kneeled down to kiss her on the cheek, leaving his lips on her skin lovingly, before parting and moving to stand back up. Tayuya instead grabbed him by the face and delivered a passionate kiss, causing him to fall forward and knock heads with her.   
  


"Umm sir?" Started one of the medics, before receiving a look by his partner, who was blushing at the time. The first medic noticed this and got the chills, but immediately continued his work on closing the hole left by the bone fragment. 

Naruto and Tayuya's tongues were engaged in a bizarre form of ritual dance, and as the blushing medic could tell, Naruto was dominating. Tayuya gasped aloud and wrapped her arm around her lover's neck in a tight embrace, once again causing Naruto to topple in a new position, knocking into the disturbed medic. Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance at the medic, but continued to fight for control of her tongue. Naruto was nearly on top of Tayuya, with the exception of the blushing medic still attempting to heal Tayuya's wound. The redhead knew her treatment was not yet finished, but with Naruto locked into position, she hardly cared at the moment. Breaking away from the competitive tongue wrestling championship, she yelled at the still upright medic in a harsh tone, "Go heal that asshole Kakashi! Quit bothering us!"

Startled but not deterred, the medics jumped up and ran immediately in the direction of Kakashi and Sasuke. Looking satisfied, Tayuya pulled Naruto completely on top, wrapping one leg around his and slapping his asscheek with a satisfying thud. Naruto grunted and ran his teeth along his lover's neck, breathing softly upon biting it firmly. Tayuya quivered at the feeling, igniting a fire in her chest, and a burning desire for the man she found herself longing for. Naruto found one of his hands groping her ass and the other running up her stomach, resting upon a soft breast. Naruto bit down harder, and sucked upon her neck lovingly, pulling his mouth off of her while Tayuya groaned softly. She looked up at Naruto with longing in her eyes, and Naruto returned her gaze with a passion equally met.

Naruto moved his crotch against Tayuya, feeling the warmth inside her invade his clothing, inviting him inside, hearts roaring against one another, pounding beneath their skin. Tayuya's breath became ragged, her thoughts became nothing but one sole desire. Naruto's hand on her breast was not enough, as it only drove her mad with temptation. She looked down between them at the rock hard spear she had been rubbing against unconsciously. It was almost piercing his clothing, much to her liking and dislike at the same time. 'What's taking the fucker so long..?' She wondered, until another noise brought her back to reality, much to her immediate feelings of rage and sadness. 

Meanwhile Naruto had his mind set on what he wanted from Tayuya. His thoughts in disarray, clouded by lust and desire for the woman under him. He wanted to pierce her, to be as close as possible in every way, the thought of anything disturbing this moment seemed impossible, until the impossible happened. 

"Naruto!" Shouted the medics in unison, causing the couple to stop they were doing and look at the medics with a hot rage from Tayuya and a primal fury from Naruto. The medics again had more pressing matters and the lead medic shouted at them," Sasuke is gone, and Kakashi is nowhere to be found!" 

This statement alone caused Naruto's blood to turn into ice, and Tayuya exploding in a jumbled mess of expletives and F-bombs. She was mostly unhappy about being disrupted and Naruto's erection returning to normal. Naruto got up immediately and helped up Tayuya, who winced slightly due to the wound she received was still painful. Naruto took off at a run to the spot where he remembered Sasuke was buried. Tayuya followed with the medics and found the Uzumaki standing over a body sized pit in the ground with small flecks of blood here and there. 

Naruto was boiling at this point, with questions invading his once lust filled mind and he looked around at his surroundings, wondering where Kakashi was first and foremost. He took off at the point where he remembered Kakashi walking off to summon his dogs, and found more traces of blood on the ground. His anger grew more at the sight of one of Kakashi's dogs laid slaughtered on the ground in a bloody pile. Two kunai stuck out of it cruelly and yet more blood trailed off to the left. Naruto followed the blood along the trees and found another medic slain against a tree trunk, his throat slit and blood still dripping fresh. Naruto called over the medics and upon arrival looked upon horror at their fallen captain. Naruto shook his head and gazed at Tayuya, her expression a mixture of solemn with pity. Naruto took her hand and they followed another path of blood and all that remained of Kakashi laid before them. His body a torn up mess due to his battle with Sasuke, now lain in pieces with his head pinned against a tree along with a kunai and a note, reading:   

Once upon a time there was a sensei who had it all, friends, talent, a father, and pupils of his own. Now lies a sensei who failed to protect any of them. Save for the one he didn't trust at all. I'm coming for you Naruto.

Naruto gazed upon this note with a mild amusement, and pocketed it. Tayuya looked at their disembodied commander with a pitied but could not help but laugh herself.   
She peered over at Naruto with a grin and spoke lightly, " Gives us a bit more privacy, don't you think Naruto?"   
"I hope you haven't forgotten our new depressed entourage?" Naruto shot back with a raised eyebrow.   
"Shit you're right, and by the looks of things, they might want us to carry back body parts." She said with a disgusted look upon her face.   
"Yeah, fuck that." Naruto said taking the kunai out of Kakashi's skull and pocketing it.

Tayuya moved aside as Kakashi's face plopped down pathetically on the ground, watching him pocket that bloody blade.   
"You gonna kill Sasuke with that blade as a sort of revenge for our commander?" She inquired, watching his demeanor turn from amusement to pure joy.  
"Do you seriously think this- Naruto kicked Kakashi's torso - fuckhead deserves to be avenged? I might just shake Sasuke's hand for doing such a superb job." Naruto finished with a grin.   
"Not at all Naruto, but maybe we should remove Sasuke's hand first before trying to shake it. He kind of hates both of us now." Tayuya remarked, noticing one of the medics come near her with a bag. 

Tayuya looked at the grieving medic with a near hostile glare, took Naruto's hand and pulled him away making him run away with her. Amidst the shouts of the medic team, the both of them ran as fast as they could with Tayuya's favorite pastime word often repeated due to her now bleeding wound.   
"So where are we headed Tayuya?" Naruto asked with worried eyes as he noted the blood dripping from her.   
"Home, you dipshit, where else? I need to heal this shit up, and we were cockblocked by our stupid commander dying. So you put two and two together and try not to hurt yourself this time." Tayuya replied with a cheeky grin.   
Naruto gazed at her with a warm set of eyes that made her heart swell, as they both ran back to Konoha.   
  



	21. Hidden

It has been a while since i spoken to ya'll, and i wanted to share my thoughts as i type this out. I did not know where i wanted to go with our Yamanaka friend, seeing as how i also ship those two, but the main focus will always be upon Tayuya and Naruto. Ino will be a supporting character like one other "hero" i'll be reintroducing in the next chapter. On another note, towards the middle of the story, I started college as you all know and understand, and i have some great news. My time will be more free for the rest of this year, and I still have plans for continuing this story for awhile. As you can expect, there will be death, and maybe some plot holes, seeing how this is my first serious project writing wise. Anyway, enjoy.

-Kimblee

The journey back to Konoha was nothing special. The usual banter back and fourth between Naruto and Tayuya along with excessive bitter feelings on both parties about being blue balled to the maximum. As soon as they approched the gate of Konoha, they saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of the path- The fifth Hokage. Tsunade had a blank look upon her face as usual, except her eyes squinted slightly and darted between the pair. Naruto approached the Hokage with apprehension, while Tayuya appeared impatient. Tsunade gazed upon Naruto's worn expression with concern, before asking "Where's Kakashi?"

Naruto shook his head, causing Tsunade to grit her teeth in frustration, whipping her hand across Naruto's cheek and sending him sprawled on the ground. Naruto looked up in time to see the Hokage grab him by the shirt and yank him up by the collar. Tayuya could partially understand the frustration of losing a commander. Partially. She watched Tsunade, tensing her legs as painless as she could.

"Is that all you have to say to me?!" Tsunade roared, shaking Naruto like a ragdoll.

"Granny, it wasn't my-" Naruto began before another slap rocked the side of his head.

Tayuya couldn't take the abuse, even if it was from a Kage. The redhead rocketed forward with her foot driving into the Hokage's abdomen, but stopping very abruptly, along with the rest of Tayuya's body. Naruto did not see Tayuya move like that before, but he had seen that familiar looking shadow. His eyes followed the shadow cord to the top of one of the pillars. Upon it sat a middle aged man, who was watching the drama unfold casually. Tsunade let go of Naruto, turning her gaze towards a very confused Tayuya.

"How dare you attack me, a Hokage!" Tsunade shouted before punching Tayuya in the jaw, knocking her out.

"She couldn't defend herself! Why did you attack her?!" Naruto shouted, leveling a strike at the woman's head, before a hand shot out of nowhere and knocked out the Uzumaki.

Tsunade turned around and sighed at the sight of Asuma Sarutobi collecting Naruto's body and tossing it over his shoulder. She nodded at the man and motioned for the lone figure atop the pillar to come down. Shikaku Nara hopped down and picked up Tayuya's body. He looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"Kakashi's dead?" He asked with impassive eyes.

"What? That's impossible!" Asuma shouted, shock etched on his face as he looked upon the silent Tsunade.

"Lock these two up. Asuma, get a Yamanaka and Ibiki down to the interrogation building immediately." Tsunade spoke with a quiet demeanor, eyes closed.

"What are your parameters with these two?" Asuma inquired.

Tsunade gazed upon Naruto and Tayuya coldly, and spoke without compassion.

"The works."

As if an knife just stabbed him, Naruto darted out of his bed and sprawled on the floor, eyes scanning his room for any immediate signs of danger. He found himself in his room, quiet and sunny out, and the normalcy threw him for a loop. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nor was any usual signs of genjutsu at play. Naruto looked back towards his bed and his eyes immediately softened to the sight of Tayuya, clad in only a pair of panties, laid in his bed with her back facing him. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, to check if she was real, afraid all his memories being a mere fabrication, a dream. Naruto forgot the strange setting and crawled back into bed to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms behind her and closing his eyes. He felt Tayuya stir slightly, but only held on a bit tighter. He felt okay in this moment, for this woman was the key to his happiness. The thought of losing her only made him open his eyes again to make sure everything was real. His eyes did not deceive him the second time, for he remembered the unique reddish hair of Tayuya, and the feeling of her skin against his. He filled his nostrils with her scent, and every second longer he grew more and more comfortable. Tayuya woke up slightly, turning around to face Naruto, her almost savage grin lighting a fire in her boyfriend's heart.

"Hey dumbass, expecting someone else?" Tayuya teased Naruto, delivering a kiss to his cheek.

"Just had a bad dream, I just needed a hug." Naruto replied, kissing Tayuya back on the lips tenderly.

"Poor baby." Tayuya shot back sarcasticly, biting his ear and tugging on Naruto's earlobe sensually.

"And just like that you make me feel more alive darling." Naruto groaned out, his hand reaching out to play with Tayuya's ass.

"Bad boy." Tayuya retorted, slapping Naruto's hand away, earning a disappointed look from him. Tayuya shook her head and spoke sadly.

"Remember? It's almost time." She said pointing at the alarm above them.

"Time for what Tayuya?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Kakashi's Funeral, of course." Tayuya replied, smiling at Naruto.

"We don't have to go there do we?" Naruto complained, looking at Tayuya with a childlike expression.

"That old hag requested we go there, remember?" Tayuya replied, rolling her eyes.

"Since when do you ca-." replied Naruto before stopping mid-sentence and looked at Tayuya with a focused stare.

Tayuya stared back confused, before realizing what she had done. Tayuya knelt in bed, aiming a fist at Naruto's cheek. Naruto watched this fist come at him slowly and yanked Tayuya's arm past him and sent his assailant rolling on the ground. Not to be distracted by the expensive looking lingerie she definitely did not acquire, or the bigger breasts, Naruto brought his knee down into the abdomen of his would be lover.

Tayuya groaned in pain and the transformation jutsu worn off, leaving an unconscious Ino Yamanaka in her place.

Naruto gazed upon Ino in a solid fury, believing her to be an ally of his. He charged straight to the door and the moment he pressed his hand to the handle his body was rocked back by an unseen force. Naruto writhed in pain as lightning surged through his body. He looked up at the door to find it gone, and iron bars all around him. He was in a Konoha jail cell, and the only real experience was the half naked Ino lying unconscious on the cold floor. His mind raced and surveyed his surroundings and found a lone figure coming to focus in front of him. He remembered this man from the first part of the chunin exams, where he couldn't answer one of those pain in the ass questions.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Spoke a cold voice, as cold as Naruto came to expect from anyone in Konoha.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto demanded, as his mind came back to focus and his body started to shake.

"You will be under our care for the time being Naruto, and as far as your concerns lie, you and your partner are under investigation for the death of Hatake Kakashi."

"That's such bullshit! You looked into my mind didn't you? You must have seen us stumble upon Kakashi's corpse!" Naruto spat out.

"Any evidence will be presented to the Hokage, but if i may be honest with you Naruto, it does not look like she is being partial." Ibiki Morino responded with indifference.

"What did you do with Tayuya?" Naruto asked, dropping to his knees, almost in prayer.

"That is the least of your concerns. She is being taken care of as a lackey of Orochimaru's." Ibiki said with a half chuckle.

Naruto brought his hands down on the cement and slammed it with the strength of a rampaging ferret.

Ibiki stared pitifully at the jinchuriki, before turning away and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He shook off the feeling of being the villain, before returning to his tasks at hand.

Naruto stared up at the door, slowing his breathing and smiling. Looking at Ino, he slapped her on the cheek and woke her up, bringing her awake slowly. Ino widened her eyes at the sight of Naruto and slowly backed up, leaning against the iron bars before getting jolted by the electricity. She winced and stared at Naruto, before remembering she was naked, save for her best pair of panties. She began to sputter in embarrasement before Naruto weakly clamped a hand over her mouth, struggling to hold his arm up.

"I don't know what they told you, nor do i care what you think of me, I need to escape from here and get Tayuya and myself out of this village. It is no longer our home."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Naruto and bit his hand, causing him to retract it at the sight of blood. Ino breathed while very flushed and covered her breasts while she looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

"Lady Tsunade told me to extract any information from by any means necessary, pertaining to the death of Kakashi. I know you didn't kill him, and i delivered the message already to Ibiki." Ino stated and started to get up.

"Then i am free to go?" Naruto replied blankly.

"I was getting to that, idiot." Ino shot back with mild irritation. "Tsunade already met with the council and with the current evidence they have, you and Tayuya are to be put to death, according to my father."

Naruto stared at Ino longer than intended, weighing his options and best plan for escape. Ino on the other hand was wondering why she was left in the cage in the first place. She attempted to contact her father but found any chakra sent past the bars would scatter instantly. Suppressing panic, she decided to watch Naruto and sat on the cot in his room, still hiding her modesty. Naruto found himself suddenly stronger, and forgot a key component to his strength, Kurama.

Naruto attempted to call within him, but found his beast unresponsive. Already feeling the drugs wearing off due to his fast metabolism, Naruto gathered strength inside his left fist and brought it down upon the ground, cracking the floor and rattling the room he and Ino were in. The Yamanaka jumped up, alarmed while Naruto sighed. His access to Kurama's chakra wasn't hindered anymore, but his tailed beast was still not responding.

"Naruto you're just going to make things worse for yourself and whatever her name was." Ino stated, still alarmed.

He turned around to face her, getting the feeling back into his body. Staring at her with piercing eyes, Naruto spoke calmly. "I don't know what the council is planning on doing with me and Tayuya, but i don't plan on sticking around to find out. Sasuke is still out there, and now he has both Tayuya and I do deal with.

Naruto breathed in hard, gathering chakra into his mouth and blasted a hole through the iron bars, nullifying the lightning chakra and the door beyond it for good measure. Looking at Ino, he beckoned her to come with him, and while she did not want to see what was to come of this, the cracking floor and screams from beneath them did not bode well for her either. Ino followed Naruto with obvious disdain, picking up her clothes from the chair opposite of the jail cell. "Are you ready to see the true nature of Konoha, Ino?" Naruto asked the blonde with a odd smile, which gave Ino the chills.

Naruto strode through the halls of the interrogation building, with an intrepid Ino following him. Naruto peered behind him, still imagining Ino's naked body underneath the flat clothing.

"So Ino, where is Tayuya being kept?" He asked with a false smile.

"I don't have the faintest idea Naruto, i was told to work on you. My father was instructed to work on Tayuya." She replied, before getting another chill up her spine.

"A shame, i might have to do a bit of interrogation myself." Naruto thought aloud, before they walked to another door ten feet from their original cell. Naruto kicked it down, revealing an empty cell. Another door across from them revealed nothing. Naruto's heart increased as he sped up his jaunt, walking down a flight of stairs before coming to a set of double doors. He pushed them open to find a medical team cleaning up after a surgery, with a familiar redhead on the table. Naruto walked foward as fast as he could without arousing suspicion. One of the medics noticed the two of them and started to speak, but was silenced by Naruto with a hard punch to the chin. The other medics noticed the body hitting the floor and attempted to stop Naruto from proceeding. Ino just stood back and watched in horror as the weakling Naruto she had once pitied struck each man with such speed and efficiency that it happened without the medical ninja casting jutsu or drawing a blade. Naruto looked upon the real Tayuya with such a tender gaze that it spurred a feeling of anguish from Ino, who suppressed it immediately.

Naruto pulled back her hospital gown to reveal a pale naked form, two small scars dotting her abdomen. One he recognized as the place she was stabbed by her ex teammate. Naruto ran a single finger along her stomach to her neck, before a soft hand seized his wrist and a small voice greeted him.

"Hey Naruto." Tayuya spoke softly before yanking him down and kissing his lips softly. He returned the kiss and his heart felt at peace. Naruto held out his hand and pulled Tayuya from the operating table, helping her stand up straight. She stretched hard, emitting a barely audible moan and rested her eyes upon Ino.

"Naruto, who the fuck is this?" Tayuya spoke with a real smile on her face.


	22. The Morning Lit on Fire

Daylight barely broke over the village of Konoha as its Hokage let her morning- or rather all-nighter lead into getting shitfaced. Two white fists slammed upon an already beaten desk, as Tsunade grits her teeth in frustration and pours herself another cup on sake. Sucking her teeth and grabbing the bottle instead, she slammed it down without mercy. Heavy eyelids gazing out the window towards the vicinity of the interrogation chambers, she felt tears in her eyes start to well up. Pushing herself up away from the desk in search of another source of alcohol, Tsunade stumbled and wobbled out the door. Alcohol and emotions filling every empty crevice of her heart, she thought of losing another asset to the village, as well as a potential Hokage candidate. Her thoughts lingered towards Naruto, and her knuckles whined with the stress she squeezed into them. She had figured Naruto out the moment they had met. He was Hokage in the making, with his obvious prowess in jutsu and skill, and his tactical cool with a bijuu inside him already made him a threat to most jounin. Tsunade lamented how much of a loose grip she had on him, instead of controlling him like the third hokage had, as well as Kakashi. Tsunade's head pounded like a drum as all of this information only fueled the rage she had for him. Her mind was in a state of disarray, but she felt clear in what she needed to do. "That fuckin Jinchuriki got numerous anbu, the third hokage and kakashi killed, and lost the last uchiha to orochimaru. I will handle his punishment myself." She said before running headfirst into a wall she previously thought to be an open door.

"Fucking shit." She muttered in agitation, striding passionately through the front door and somehow walking straight towards the interrogation building. Fumbling with her necklace, she whistled and two anbu ops appeared instantly and knelt at her feet, awaiting order.

"I need your assistance in making Uzumaki Naruto disappear. One of you torch his residence and the other fetch Jiraiya and instruct him to meet me at the interrogation headquarters." Tsunade chided off without a hiccup.

Both anbu members leaped towards their objective and Tsunade continued her stroll at a leisurely pace. A lone hand brushed upon her shoulder forcing her to look around and eyes squint in rage.

A lone spyglass broke through the brush of Kohoha's mountainside. An older man sat hunched over gazing down a cliffside, overlooking a pair of women bathing. Jiraiya licked his lips in satisfaction as his spyglass glazed over every curve of the first woman, starting at her thighs lifting a thick ass, barely covered by a towel and the moment she had bent over to grab her toiletries, Jiraiya felt the presence of Konoha's Anbu and he sighed in disappointment.

"What is she doing this time?" He spoke in a aloof manner, causing one of the members to shout in panic.

"She plans on killing the Jinchuriki!" He spoke rapidly before finding a fist hammering his mask, causing his partner to back up in shock and him to reel in pain.

"First of all, keep the fucking talking to a minimum if you want to observe a bath to its entirety, and what the fuck do you mean she wants to kill Naruto?!" Jiraiya shouted in a near panic.

"Follow us to the interrogation chambers sir!" The anbu shouting before taking off like a rocket, with the Sage in hot pursuit.

 _What in the actual fuck are you trying to pull Tsunade?!_ He thought to himself before charging in faster.

Tsunade set her eyes upon Danzo Shimura, who squinted at her with one eye. She already did not like the man, and with her drunk and emotional temperment she might have slugged him if not for the figure with him.

"I had a feeling you would be trying to get rid of the Jinchuriki, and i am with you on the plan, but my only question is, _Princess_ _Tsunade,_ is what do you plan on doing with the bijuu after?"

Tsunade uncocked her fist at the mans words, not trusting him but curious as to what he had to say and the figure behind him.

"Continue." Was her only reply.

"Obviously the fox will be an issue after he is dead, and i believe i have a solution for this. With my partner here, we will have secured Konoha's title as the strongest village, by both having a Jinchuriki with the sharingan and hashirama's cells.

Tsunade let each piece of information absorb as her curiosity grew about their mysterious spectator. In one ungraceful movement, she yanked back the hood to find a middle aged man with orange hair, wrapped in bandages and a single eye reminiscent of her old teammate.

"Hello Tsunade, it has certainly been awhile. Before our teammate gets here, lets have a chat."

Tsunade gazed upon the walking talking version of orochimaru, who was clearly in someone else's body. The mannerisms matched, but the body composition was all wrong. Orochimaru was taller with long black hair while this man had short cropped orange hair. Shaking off the surprise, Tsunade spoke very carefully. "I don't know what you're planning you traitorous snake, but if you think for a moment i'm going to allow you to walk in my village after the murder of our sensei-"

"I've come back to join the village Tsunade, and while the murder of our sensei was unfortunate, it was not my hand who did the deed." Orochimaru spoke with a strange sorrow, throwing Tsunade off momentarily. She opened her mouth to retort and before another word could be uttered the Toad Sage dropped in with a heavy boom, looking at the individuals but most importantly Tsunade.

"What the fuck are you doing now Tsunade?" Jiraiya bellowed without restraint.

Danzo turned to meet Jiraiya face to face, walking with a slight limp towards Jiraiya, who met his gaze while standing clear over the man.

"We are discussing the future of this village, and as a sage of Konoha, you have a duty to secure it with us." Danzo spoke slowly, pissing off Jiraiya even more.

Jiraiya turned towards the pair of Tsunade and a stranger, whose eye tipped him off immediately.

"What are you plotting this time Orochimaru?" He spat out venomously. Orochimaru chuckled and turned back towards Tsunade, who was still trying to absorb the situation in front of her.

"Decide now Tsunade, do you let the brat who killed so many shinobi as well as our sensei live? Or would you rather let me take control of the Kyuubi, get rid of Naruto, and bring back Sasuke at the same time?" Orochimaru spoke confidently, gazing at Tsunade while Jiraiya looked horrified, and Danzo appearing unfazed. Tsunade shook her head to focus, and looked up slowly at the Snake.

"I agree Orochimaru, but on two conditions." She spoke with a hard look in her eyes.

"Anything comrade." Replied Orochimaru with obvious hunger in his eyes.

"I want to kill Naruto personally, and i want to meet Dan again." Tsunade spoke with tears streaming down her puffy eyes.

"Of course Tsunade." Orochimaru spoke while Jiraiya attempted to speak up with the voice of the gods.

"NOW JUST WAIT A DAMN MINUTE" He roared before combining his chakra into a massive rasengan and rushing orochimaru. His did not feel his feet leave the ground, his eyes did not witness Tsunade's fist nail his forehead, because his mind was immediately thrown into a genjutsu maelstrom between Danzo and Orochimaru. Jiraiya's ragged body sailed over Konoha into a nearby bathhouse, almost ironically, because he couldn't witness the entire shower room of naked women bent down to peer over his corpse.

Naruto Uzumaki was already in a dangerous situation before attempting to escape from jail, as the redhead he just woken up was ready to go to war, nightgown and all. Making a clone, Naruto put space between Ino and Tayuya, before making a third to survey the situation outside. He head the clone open the door carefully, only to disappear instantly. He only registered a fist coming square at the clone, before it disappeared in a flash. Naruto decided to hurry the situation along by grabbing Tayuya and breaking into a full sprint, shouting , "Follow me Ino!" Tayuya growled at Naruto even speaking to another women, before deciding she needs some proper clothes.

"Dipshit what the hell is going on?" Tayuya shouting before kissing him on the cheek, not minded being carried bridal style.

"There is a high chance of a wild Tsunade being outside the doors and because of that, we are making an exit as loud as possible." Naruto replied, kissing her nose.

 _Kurama, where the fuck are you?_ Naruto shouted on the inside, before finally receiving a grunt in response, signalling the wake of the Kyuubi.

 _What did i miss brat?_ Kurama asked, noting the hospital gown of Tayuya and the pouting Ino running behind them.

 _Konoha fucked up, tried interrogating us and used Ino to try and get information our of me. I believe they want me dead, Tsunade included._ Naruto concluded before feeling the Kyuubi's chakra flood him like adrenaline. He paused on the second floor, noting the voices and the loud booming of the doors on the first floor. Setting down Tayuya, he channeled the foxes chakra into both Ino and Tayuya, with Tayuya flexing her muscles and sighing in relief. Ino stood shocked at the strength she felt. Naruto smiled and made five clones. The clones darted down the stairs and immediately started firing off wind chakra, creating a loud boom echoing down the halls and shaking the walls. Tayuya jogged towards the end of the hall and punched the wall, blasting a hole towards the back of the building. Naruto watched more out of arousal at the sight of her muscles and beautiful hair destroying that wall, but also out of the fact that her gown had stayed in his hand. Tayuya breathed out before feeling more cold than ever. Ino looked mortified and Naruto ran up to her before whispering in her ear. " If we weren't in danger right now, i'd rock your body to moon and back."

Tayuya turned to face Naruto, before realizing he had her gown and she was incredibly turned on.

Naruto chuckled and gave her the gown before receiving the messages of two clones getting dispatched easily by Tsunade and Danzo.

He turned towards Ino and Tayuya, rapidly saying " The plan is to escape this village, obviously, Ino, you follow Tayuya to the Uzumaki compound, I'm going to meet you there."

"Naruto if you get yourself killed i will personally revive you and crush your balls." Tayuya spoke before kissing him on the lips.

"I will not leave you, Tayuya." He replied, kissing her back.

"You better not, idiot.

Naruto watched the two women dart out of the building with lightning speed, before speaking to the Kyuubi.

 _Remember that jutsu we came up with?_

 _You mean the one we couldn't find a safe distance for?_

 _Yeah i believe we should keep it half power, but condense as much as you could into the radius. We're dealing with Tsunade and Danzo of course._

 _Let's try to keep the civilian casualties to a mininum, but if it happens, it happens._

 _Atta boy Kurama. What was the chakra types again?_

 _It was fire and wind, then throw my chakra into the mix._

Naruto smiled before climbing up the second flight of stairs onto the roof. Not long after him did the heavy footsteps of Tsunade explode through the door after him. She had a hard focused look, but at the same time wobbly gait about her. Naruto gazed at Danzo, who stood behind her, appearing relaxed.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, before Naruto interrupted her.

"Any last words, granny?" He spoke without a hint of remorse.

Danzo flinched visibly at these words, before detected two great sources of chakra flying towards them. Danzo looked towards the left and right, ascertaining the clones to be made of fire and wind chakra. He shot wind blades at each of the clones, before turning back at Naruto, finding his body coursed with Kyuubi chakra. Tsunade moved to strike Naruto before he jumped between both clones. Danzo unlocked his arm before running downstairs, leaving Tsunade alone with Naruto.

"For the deaths of Kakashi, my sensei and the countless Anbu we lost to your rage, i will kill you!" Tsunade roared before releasing her Miotic Regeneration Seal, and charging at Naruto, who sighed pitifully.

"Goodbye, Tsunade." Naruto said before wrapping his arms around her, and both clones flew headfirst into the pair. Tsunade's eyes lit up as the area around her grew bright orange, and the sky above Konoha turned bright red. Danzo felt the building lift off the ground in a white hot flash, as his body was incinerated. Residents of Konoha woke with a fright as if Kurama let out his loudest yell. There would be stories told of their morning that was lit on fire.

Naruto smiled at the carnage and screams of the panicked residents of Konoha. He jumped down upon the smoldering wreck, witnessing the coughing form of Tsunade, body burned to a crisp, and wrinkled from the chakra exhaustion.

"Think about what you've done, in the afterlife." Naruto spoke before covering her in Kyuubi's chakra-fire. Tsunade could only whisper before passing out from the pain, succumbing to death.

Naruto sighed hard, before running towards the compound.

"What the fuck was that, Naruto?" Danzo shouted at Naruto, walking out of the wreckage unscathed. Naruto looked behind him, gazing at Danzo with a curious eye.

"Better question is, how did you escape that?" Naruto replied, coating his body in Kyuubi chakra.

Tayuya was not about to abandon Naruto, and she had a bone to pick with Tsunade, but she was more focused on who this blonde bitch was. After borrowing some clothes, she landed down upon the broken Uzumaki Compound, sizing her up.

"How do you know Naruto?" She shot immediately at Ino, who did not back down.

"He's a close friend, and needed my help while you were taking a nap."

"If you're such a close friend, why didn't he need you to kill Sasuke?"

"If you're so close to him, why didn't you both succeed?"

"How the fuck would you know that?" Tayuya asked, thrown off.

"I remember every detail of you getting your ass kicked."

"Oh so you're a yamanaka?" Tayuya sneered, laughing loud.

"Yeah and what of it?!" Ino shouted, cocking her fist back.

"You aren't a ninja at all.." Tayuya chided, causing ino to growl in rage.

"At least i can make Naruto happy in bed!" Ino shouted in return, causing Tayuya to stop mid laugh, and her blood to stop still.

Another figure crept out of the woods, surprising both of the Kunoichi. He only had eyes for Tayuya.

"Hello, Traitor."


	23. Renegade

My apologies for the late chapter, finals just ended yesterday. This will be a bit shorter than last, because it's been so long since a chapter has been published. I'll be drilling out chapters all month long, and even though i won't meet my goal of six or seven chapters, ill do my best. I'm also going to write one story I've been thinking about for the last three months. All i'm gonna say is that it involves a manga that 'everyone' likes to complain about but loved reading it every week. Thanks for staying with it y'all!

-K

Tayuya stared at the odd man approaching them, noting the familiar eye mark of Orochimaru. Having spent time in his presence, she remembered the way he stalked his prey, and the way he spoke down to everyone. She remembered him looking for a potential body, but did not expect him to come out so soon. She backed up remembering her company of Ino, and grit her teeth in frustration. Tayuya flexed her muscled and walked towards the snake.  
"What do you want?" She spat out with as much venom as she could muster.  
"Is that any way to talk to your master, Tayuya?" Orochimaru spoke lightly.  
"Newsflash dipshit, i don't follow you anymore." Tayuya grinned while throwing up her middle finger.  
"As long as you have that curse mark, you are mine to control!" He snarled.  
"Only if I'm in a life threatening situation, dumbass."  
"You are in one!" yelled the snake before dissolving into snakes. Ino backed up with obvious disgust, while Tayuya smiled.  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Ino asked Tayuya, before getting daggers shot her way.  
"He's the guy that killed your third hokage, and i would advise you to stay back and let me handle this _Yamanaka_." She added with immediate satisfaction, switching her attention to the multiple snakes around her.

Naruto stared at Danzo, who was brushing dust off of his robes nonchalantly. Walking around the old man, Naruto noticed his now uncovered arm covered in eyes.  
"Time out. How in the hell did you escape that explosion?" He asked casually.  
"I have a better question. Why did you kill the fifth hokage?" Danzo questioned.  
"She was an obstacle to peaceful living. Same as you and the snake." Naruto replied with a simple smile, annoyed slightly by the smirk of Danzo.  
"At least we agree on Tsunade. She is much more effective to the village dead rather than getting drunk and attacking her own jinchuriki." Danzo walked over and gazed upon the charred corpse of the slug ninja. Sighing, he turned back to Naruto with a hard gaze.  
"Will you work with me to fortify the village?"  
This question raised red flags in Naruto's already quite suspicious mind. He met Danzo's gaze with his own in deep thought. For about one moment. Naruto shook his head disappointed. "You tried to have me killed by Orochimaru already, as well as attacking Tayuya at this very moment. Why would i trust you?" He rattled off while Danzo said nothing.  
"Tayuya will destroy Orochimaru in his current state. I hope you know that." Naruto chided the old man, brimming with pride about his girlfriend. Danzo did not break his smirk.  
"This is one of the Third Sages, and he's fighting his lackey. You know nothing of his power." Danzo said simply. "Moving on to our previous discussion, I'll cut straight to the point. I cannot allow our only Jinchuriki, a skilled shinobi and one so in tune with his beast, roam free. My original goal was to allow Orochimaru the Tailed beast, but seeing the state in which you are in currently, I would not be against destroying the Snake right here and now. His goal is to destroy Konoha entirely, whereas mine was to change it from the shadows, and due to your help, two of the three roots have been dealt with."  
"Two of the three roots?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in question.  
"Tsunade and the tailed beast. Tsunade was a drunk and a irresponsible hokage for the village. While she did have the lineage, she followed in the footsteps of Sarutobi, and we both know how well that worked out for you too. As far as the tailed beast goes, you have shown incredible power and strength both with and without the Kyuubi. My one and only dream is to secure this village for what it is now. I will do whatever it takes to secure this village." Danzo finished with a firm resolve that resonated with Naruto.  
" An interesting proposal Danzo, and it has saved your ass for this moment. Now that Tsunade is dead, i will join my girlfriend in slaughtering Orochimaru. If you are true to your word, then Tayuya and I will meet you in the Hokage's office after we are through. Any attempt to interfere and i will replicate that explosion to cover the entirety of Konoha. I'll warn you this last time since you appear to understand what's important."  
Danzo weighed his options carefully, and only nodded in agreement.  
Naruto felt his chakra ignite and he turned to face Danzo with orange violent chakra emulating from his body.  
"Good boy." He spoke before rocketing towards Tayuya and Ino's location.

Ino could only watch in horror as snakes of different sizes swarmed around Tayuya, all of their hissing converging to create a maelstrom of invading sound, a struggle to breathe, impossible to think. Tayuya smirked and opened her mouth in a high pitched scream, drowning the snakes hissing and causing Ino to yell in pain, closing her eyes and ears. To Tayuya's dismay, the snakes appeared unaffected, as one wrapped itself around her ankle. She panicked in confusion as more snakes wrapped themselves around her entire body. Bound and unable to move a muscle, Tayuya could only watch in horror as Orochimaru's head popped out of one of the snakes mouths.  
"I expected much more than that from you, Tayuya." He layered on in his trademark bone chilling voice. "I could break every bone in your body without a problem, but since we've gotten so close recently, i think i'll save you once more."

Naruto rocketed across Konoha's rooftops, mind occupied from the earlier conversation with Danzo. His thoughts did not wander to the outcome of Tayuya, as her chakra was still very alive, nor did he waver when he felt her chakra grow colder, as her curse mark reminded him of Sasuke's. His skirmish with Tsunade and meeting with Danzo did not take long, so there was no need to worry. Naruto landed upon the ground at the old Uzumaki compound, eyes scanning the area for a fight, or something at all. He could not see Tayuya, but he could feel her chakra loud and clear. She was on the move, with Orochimaru no less. Naruto moved to take off in her direction, before a weak voice called out to him from one of the bushes near the front porch.  
"Naruto.." a very faint Ino called out, spurring him to drag her out of the bushes, before reacting in horror upon the sight of Ino's body. She had been impaled by multiple sharp objects, five holes scattered across her torso and blood gushing out dramatically.  
"What the fuck happened Ino?" Naruto yelled before coursing Kurama's chakra through her body.  
" Tayuya turned. She's with that snake guy." Ino coughed before closing her eyes. Naruto gazed at his chakra working its way through her system, before halting in its place, and receding back to his hands. He gazed down on his hands, covered in her blood, before her words ran his blood ice cold.

"Tayuya?"


	24. Warped

Naruto felt his emotions rise above rational thinking, a fusion of shock and anguish. Finding it useless to contain his breathing, he roared and immediately charged in the same direction Tayuya was in. He made it forty feet before hearing a familiar voice call out his name. He turned around to see Danzo in front of him, with two black ops members accompanying him.  
"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" He asked with a quiet frown, eyes drawn in a usual squint.  
"I am going to kill the snake. Move immediately." Naruto spoke without hesitation, walking forward before one of the Anbu stepped in his path.  
"You might want to step b-" Danzo began to enunciate before the Anbu man was gutted from a single swipe of Naruto's claw. The other Anbu member shouted in horror and Danzo sighed as a gurgling man reached out in realistic horror that his midsection was hanging off the Jinchuriki's hand.  
"I'm assuming the absence of your red-headed companion is the cause of your rage. Let's go Naruto." Danzo spoke firmly, motioning for the remaining Anbu to follow him. Naruto darted off through the trees, lighting the area around him ablaze and creating smoldering trunks in his wake. Danzo rolled his eyes and instructed the Anbu to put out the potential forest fires. _"Gotta protect this village however I can.."_ Danzo thought humorlessly before speeding past his underling to follow Naruto. The Jinchuriki only seemed to get faster and the light brighter in the dawn. Danzo recognized the path they were taking, as he knew Orochimaru operated around here. A loud boom told him Naruto had arrived to his destination. Danzo slowed his pace, before coming to a large hole in a wall. He sensed Naruto and more so heard a loud roar, and screaming of men and women. Danzo didn't falter upon a fight, so he simply strolled on in.

Naruto screamed in another fit of rage as a shinobi dug a kunai into his shoulder, barely piercing skin but pissing him off all the more. This anonymous sound ninja watched three of his comrades get slaughtered upon following Orochimaru-sama's orders. He made sure he was going to be another one. Naruto blasted this man with a powerful roar, shattering a wall behind him and the rest of him with it.  
 _Naruto, you need to calm down. For all we know that Ino was under genjutsu before she died. Tayuya could simply be chasing the snake back here._ Kurama spoke wisely to Naruto, who was in no mood to be reasoned with.  
After being ignored, Kurama couldn't help but enjoy the bloodbath his host was causing. Said host was digging his teeth out of another man's neck, ripping his head off and sprinting on all fours down the passageway. Naruto still sensed Tayuya's chakra, this time motionless and alive, and close. This information only spurred Naruto to charge faster.

Kabuto simply watched in awe as all their henchmen were slaughtered instantly and expectantly, before another set of feet joined him at the monitors.  
"Is that the fox brat?" Tayuya of the North Gate said, smirking confidently, already in her second form, chakra flaring loudly. She had her traditional garb on, trusted flute twirling in her fingers, and a hard look in her eyes. Another set of feet joined them, almost silently, but certainly menancing.  
"Yes it is Tayuya-chan.. this is the one that murdered your teammates, including Kimmimaro." Orochimaru added, grinning maniacally as the mention of his previous future host caused the last sound five to snarl in rage. Tayuya clenches her fists in anticipation, waiting for the second she can pulverize Naruto.  
Kabuto notices a last figure walking down the hall, avoiding the blood on the floor carefully. "Looks like Danzo paid us a visit too. Maybe we can finally get rid of Naruto this way."  
Orochimaru ponders for a brief moment, before smiling and darting his eyes forward towards the door. "You can let your chakra down Tayuya, he's here."

Naruto did not think for a second before launching himself through the locked door, shattering the wood and absorbing the scene before him. Kabuto looked at him with disinterest, simply sitting down on the left. Orochimaru himself was sitting upon a throne, staring down upon the Jinchuriki with a rabid hunger akin to a snake finding his prey. Naruto felt his blood boil again, until watching a lone girl strutting past orochimaru's chair. Naruto's eyes softened and heart began to simmer, but his sensor mode told him Tayuya was certainly not happy to see him. Her chakra drew the heat from the room, gave Kabuto the chills and brought Naruto back to his two legs.

"What did they do to you Tayuya?" Naruto spoke to the grinning girl, who laughed hard and evil, causing the Jinchuriki to both shudder and drool at the same time. _Gonna have to explore that one later._ He shook his head and focused on her beautiful, hard eyes.  
"He's mine, assholes, I owe him for Kimmimaro." She said cracking her knuckles. Two hands appeared on her left and right shoulders, with Kabuto and Orochimaru standing side by side.  
"No Tayuya, we kill him together." Orochimaru said sweetly, Kabuto saying nothing before charging first at Naruto. Kabuto charged his hands with medical chakra, aiming to slice Naruto's limbs off. The Jinchuriki dodged easily before blocking a punch from Orochimaru, who shot a sword at him through his mouth. Kusanagi dug itself into the wall behind Naruto, who suddenly felt claustrophobic. Igniting Kyuubi mode to three tails, Naruto unleashed a wave of orange fire, forcing Kabuto and Orochimaru to dodge. Naruto moved to swipe at Kabuto before a foot rocked his forehead, and if he hadn't been cloaked, his head would have left his shoulders. Naruto reeled back and increased his chakra tails to four. Tayuya aimed heavy blows at Naruto, forcing him to dodge and leave himself wide open for Kabuto to pierce his cloaked body with a hand. Kabuto grinned as he felt skin slice before his hand suddenly felt as if a cauldron of hot tar had been smashed on all of his digits. Orochimaru backed off watching his suborbinate's hand melt, bone and all. Kabuto found himself unable to move, as chakra threads seized his arm, shoulder and neck, lighting him on fire. Tayuya laughed at Kabuto's pain, almost forced, Naruto seemed to notice, before launching herself at the Jinchuriki again. Naruto knew he was going to hear about this later, but he could not afford to hold back on a second form Tayuya. He cocked back his right arm, aiming a harsh blow at his lover, and he saw his fist sail through nothing, and the back of his head being bludgeoned by a brown fist, sending him sprawled on his face. Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru extending his arms out to form snakes and lift him up in a t-pose. Naruto looked up to glare at orochimaru, keen on burning him alive. The snake grinned only to have his snake arms sliced off by a clean blade of air. Orochimaru glared at the busted door, to find Danzo walking calmly into the room, firing off another blade of wind, causing the snake to back off. Tayuya watched the familiar man step into the room, turning her attention back to Naruto.  
"I suppose you're here on some form of business, Danzo?" Orochimaru spoke, crawling out of his previous body, before standing straight up and walking to Danzo.  
"My interests have stayed the same, only my plan of action was modified slightly. Oh, and Naruto? Ill handle Orochimaru, you deal with the girl and this pathetic worm." He motioned over to Kabuto, who was attempting to put himself out. Naruto smiled and in a flash, hammered Kabuto's head with a dense chakra fist, smashing it open and the rest of his skull all over the ground. Orochimaru hissed and Tayuya shook her head, muttering "trash." Tayuya found herself wrapped in a chakra fist, and flung down the same passageway Naruto had entered. Falling on her ass, Tayuya got up and dusted herself off, before turning to face Naruto again.  
Naruto released his chakra mode and walked towards his lover, who immediately got disturbed by the way he was walking towards her.  
"What the fuck are you doing dickhead?" She taunted before drawing her fist back towards him. Naruto simply dodged this punch and slapped her cheek cutely.  
"I know you can hit faster than that Tayu-Chan." Naruto chided, garnering more rage than ever from Tayuya. She roared at him, darting towards the left before assaulting Naruto with her leg, connecting with his ribcage which knocked the breath out of Naruto. Tayuya grinned at the pain she inflicted, laughing cruelly. Tayuya moved to stomp on him, with her foot driving down harshly upon his body repeatedly. Naruto groaned in agony before disappearing with a pop. Tayuya reacted a split second too late. Naruto lunged from the ground, grabbing her crotch and neck, slamming her headfirst into the ground. Naruto summoned a large amount of chakra and coursed it through Orochimaru's curse mark seal, causing two simultaneous events. Another Orochimaru crawled out of her shoulder, and Tayuya herself managed to punch Naruto into the throat, before groaning in agony. Naruto gasped, watching a near lifeless Tayuya lay below a real Orochimaru, standing tall. Naruto charged at the snake, summoning the rest of his chakra along with the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra, and roared," I am so tired of fighting you, just die!"

Tayuya woke up with a start upon hearing Naruto's voice. The last thing she remembered, was being swallowed by Orochimaru's genjutsu. She felt groggy, but warm, and felt the familiar cloak of Naruto's chakra envelope and revive her. She reacted to a large boom, witnessing a large crater with Naruto's fiery chakra roasting what she smelled was snake hide. She walked over to the scalding hot form of Naruto and peered inside of the crater, looking at the remains of Orochimaru. Tayuya smiled and looked over at Naruto, who to her surprise was blood soaked, and hyperventilating. She grabbed his shoulders, despite them burning hot, and turned him towards her. Eyes locking, crimson assaulting brown with wild passion and emotion, their lips collided with the fury of a burning sun. Naruto's chakra burned out slowly, fighting her calm chakra with a wild forest fire of his own. Tayuya would not lose this battle, not after she had been cock blocked so many times recently. Her tongue wrapped around his in a fierce battle of wills, while her strength was abundant, and his was waning. She pushed him against the one solid section of wall, grabbing his package with one hand and unzipping his jacket with her other hand. Naruto weakly fought back until his desires gave in completely and she awkwardly dragged Naruto through passageway after passageway, finally stopping at a empty room. Tayuya opened the door in a hurry, pulling Naruto in as fast as she could. The room was dark, but lie a lone figure on the bed. Tayuya was not aware this room was occupied, nor did Naruto care at the moment, since his recent thoughts were occupied by the forceful grip of his love's hand around his mast. She picked up a sign of movement when the small figure got out of bed and spoke, "Who is there?" Sasuke Uchiha had woken up.

Tayuya screamed in a lust filled rage, and Naruto snapped out of his stupor long enough to watch Tayuya level the figure with a clothesline. His eyes barely making out anything, Naruto could only guess she is about done with interruptions. He watched her pummel this figure with such a fury that he almost felt bad for whoever it was, but did not care long enough to distract him from watching Tayuya's supple breasts bounce from her bra-less shirt. Tayuya grabbed the small frame and smashed it over a table stand, before flinging him against the wall, causing his breath to be knocked out of his body, and his head to spin. Sasuke could not fathom what was happening to him, as the room was dark, he could not see a damn thing, and his body was being wrecked by an ungodly force of nature. He had no time to think, nor did his body tell him his bones were breaking one by one, until the pain grew so severe his battered mind could no longer ignore the multiple nerves or organs screaming at him. Naruto grew tired of being blind and opened the door to let in some form of light, only to find a wicked scene of blood splatters, bruised skin and Sasuke Uchiha laying broken on the floor, with a heaving Tayuya staring down upon the broken kid, her eyes alight with rage, and clothes splattered with blood.

Naruto stared dumbstruck as Sasuke coughed up blood and tried getting back up, efforts wasted as no strength remained in his body. Tayuya lifted his broken body up, spitting on his face and throwing him back on the ground. Naruto stood over Sasuke with a wild grin, grabbing two kunai from his belt, and throwing one to Tayuya.  
"You may have fucked him up pretty good already, but let's see how many stabs he can take before dying like a bitch." Naruto spoke with uncontrollable spite.  
"That does sound fun baby. You first." Tayuya replied with equal malice.

Sasuke heard all of this over the pain and shock of the beatdown he just took. The young Uchiha only got a split second to prepare himself before a blade stabbed into his left quad. Tayuya followed Naruto with a sharp stab to the shoulder blade, and the party only got started. Naruto only grew increasingly violent as he remembered the isolation of the village, the destruction of his team, the deaths Kakashi and Sakura. His stabs turned into cuts, and cuts turned into gouges, and gouges turned into messy rips and tears. The only thing louder than Sasuke's screaming was Naruto's and Tayuya's laughter. Sasuke tried unleashing his cursemark, sharingan, any attempt to stop the current violence. He died in pieces, in a violent and poetic fashion, with his two assailants holding eachother and consoling eachother. They were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, with a Danzo Shimura standing in the doorway, having watched the violence with impassive eyes, and he directed his attention to the bloodied form of Tayuya and Naruto, who were coming down from the adrenaline rush of butchering Sasuke.  
"Now then," Danzo began, plucking two eyes out of his arm, and crouching down upon Sasuke's face, in front of the pair. "I believe we have one matter to attend to after all of this occured."  
Naruto and Tayuya watched with indifferent but curious eyes, but said nothing, preferring to be as close as possible. Danzo dug Sasuke's eyes out of his skull, placing them both into the empty holes left on his arm. "I believe i had offered you and your girlfriend a place in our village, as long as you remain loyal to our village. What do you say, Naruto?" The Jinchuriki took one hard look at Tayuya, before laughing gently.  
"Of course we'll stay." Naruto spoke firmly," We will have our own private home away from the villagers, built upon the Uzumaki Compound. By the way, what happened to Orochimaru?" He added with morbid curiosity.  
Danzo smirked and shook his head.  
"He wishes he could have perished like Sasuke here."


	25. Thunderheart

Evening

Jiraiya of the Hidden Leaf woke with an agonizing sharp pain in his stomach, causing him to lean up and groan in misery and scan his surroundings for the bed nurse. "Nurse! You got that funny medicine or a sweet ass to dull this pain of mine?" He called out with a grin, hearing an audible groan followed by shuffling of feet at the door. He leaned back to capture the whole view of his caretaker as the door flew open. A flustered nurse hurled the bottle of painkiller at Jiraiya before slamming the door behind her. He caught the medicine and chugged it while peering at the newspaper beside him. His smile waned and sadness filled his eyes as the thought of being the last Sage dulled his mood. His eyes were caught upon the headline;

 **THIRD AND FIFTH HOKAGE DEAD WITHIN THREE MONTHS!**

 _The groggy citizens of Konoha were rocked by a huge blast this morning as the reported Interrogation Cells was blown sky high by an unknown source. One resident reported, "It was like a thousand hot knives had their blades to my throat, daring me to move a muscle. The explosion was higher than my home, and although the blast itself was deafening, I could hear sharp laughter clear as day. It was fucking creepy."_

 _Konoha Police sifted through the rubble to find one casualty, and everyone was shocked to hear our very recent fifth hokage, Princess Tsunade was the single casualty in that explosion. We also received intel that eveidence suggests that a battle was fought as another body was located on the outskirts of Konoha. One young Ino Yamanaka was discovered and reported later that morning._

 _In light of the devastating news, We would like to welcome our new Hokage Danzo Shimura, who had a few words on the recent murders._

 _"With the deaths of our last two hokages being so fresh in our hearts, let us not forget the times they lead us through and the messages they were trying to achieve through their actions. Do not fret, do not faulter in life, and most importantly, the Will of Fire burns on inside all of us. As for the murderers, we have already apprehended and dealt with the culprits as Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan and Orochimaru of the Snake. Lastly, these past years the Third Hokage has ordered the citizens to keep quiet about our very own tailed beast host, in some perverse form of protection, and I can say at the very least that it was a mistake. Our jinchuriki is to be welcomed, not feared, or scorned."_

 _Lastly, the funeral services for the departed will be held..."_

Jiraiya smiled upon reading the new light being shed upon Naruto, seeing how the brat reminded him of Minato. The Toad Sage felt the pain ease up and sleep take him away once more.

Hokages Office

Danzo Shimura leaned forward, folding his arms across his desk and stared at the two ninja in front of him. Naruto Uzumaki, clad in a black shirt with orange pants, standing with a casual gait but a sharp gaze. Tayuya of the Leaf dressed in a rather short green tank top and loose fitting shorts, her eyes occasionally darted Narutos way in a hurried and impatient way, reminiscent of the way a Lion stares at its dinner. Danzo cleared his throat and looked at Naruto.

"I believe business is finally at a close, Naruto." Danzo began, " Orochimaru is dead, your beloved Sasuke and Tsunade are six feet under, and the village currently does not want you held responsible. The council, however, was infuriated at the story I spun for you. They are in disbelief, that their precious Uchiha child would join Orochimaru and kill Tsunade. Even more so ignorant that the village bijuu host would seek revenge and succeed on their behalf. All in all, Naruto, you have a clean slate with the council, the village has been told the truth about you, and you are free to do as you please, as long as you stay within the village boundaries." Danzo finished, awaiting a response.

Naruto had absorbed this information, but it was Tayuya first to speak up.

"So Naruto and I are able to live peacefully within the village?"

Danzo peered at her and nodded with his usual affect.

"And no supervision or guards around our residence?"

Another nod. Tayuya looked at Naruto, who was still mulling everything over. Another moment and Naruto looked up to Danzo with calculating eyes.

"Now that we have some time to talk, Danzo, I wanted to clear some things up between us, and I want honesty without boundaries. First things first, is Orochimaru really dead?" Naruto began with eyes drilling into the old mans. Danzo met his gaze, and responded quickly. " With the exception of a couple experiments of his suborbinates, Orochimaru had no escape from the hideout we penetrated. His jutsu was sealed from the third hokage, and without his techniques, the snake could not escape the vacuum clone I detonated next to him. Sparing you the details, I sucked him into a clone and his body was compressed into a very small particle ball. It worked out better than expected, and I only had to die once. Satisfied?" Danzo finished before a pondering Naruto. The Jinchuriki smiled and nodded, before firing off another question.

"What did you do to Tsunade?"

"You sure are perceptive, Naruto."

"Answer the question."

"I simply guided her to the path of least resistance for us both." Danzo replied, lifting his eye bandages up to reveal another sharingan, continuing," She was already angry at you for the death of Kakashi and escape of Sasuke, so all it took was a slight push towards murderous intent."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. "So a little genjutsu and the Hokage's chair was opened for you."

Danzo smirked and said nothing. Tayuya laughed out loud, earning looks from them both. Cackling, she sputtered out with a bright grin, " Serves the dumb cow right, she deserved it after what happened."

Naruto chuckled and squeezed Tayuya's ass cheek, causing her to stutter in both breathing and laughter. She immediately glared at him in labored breathing and muttered "You little fucking tease."

Danzo coughed and asked, "Are there any more questions, Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at Danzo with a distracted gaze, only nodding and leading a flustered Tayuya out of the office. Danzo leaned back in his chair, letting out a small chuckle.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Welcome back Naruto!" Shouted Ayame at the pair walking in. Naruto raised his hand up in greeting only to have a sharp glare from Tayuya, which put his hand down immediately, simply saying "Hello."

"What will it be, you two?" Teuchi, the owner asked with a wide grin.

"The usual, thanks!" Naruto responded, before sitting down at the bar with Tayuya.

"So, its over?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He responded, looking at her with curiosity.

"All our headaches are dead, and Konoha appears to be the best option for home. But what do we do now?" Tayuya asked, absentmindedly staring at her hands.

"Probably go on missions, contribute to the village, live long, happy lives." Naruto replied, resting his hand on hers. She pushed his away and gave him the hardest stare he had experienced from a woman.

"I meant about us, dipshit. What happens with our, you know.-" She gulps hard, "relationship." Naruto widened his eyes, caught off guard. He hadn't thought of this either, seeing how this is a completely new feeling.

He regained his composure, meeting her gaze with calm, gentle eyes. "From the short time we've been together, you have beat my ass, saved my life, caused my heart to race, and even stop. I would be honored to have you by my side as my soulmate. From this point on, there isn't anyone who could stop us from being happy."

Tayuya could not stop the overflowing emotions enveloping her as Naruto's eyes captivated hers in overlapping oceans of passion. She would have taken him on the very counter they were at but the food arrived and interrupted their near public indecency arrest. Naruto squeezed Tayuya's hand and she met his with a kiss on the cheek. Teuchi wiped his eyes and Ayame was crying in her arm from such display of emotions. Naruto and Tayuya made short work of their extra large ramen. They both knew the toll of tonight would be immense.

Naruto flung open his apartment door with impatience, and his shirt came faster still. Tayuya slammed his door shut with another large crack. Naruto found the light and his living room glowed with a faint light, making the sight in front of him magical. Tayuya, two inches away from his bare chest, hands resting on his neck, her breasts pressed against him, her lips coming closer to his, breathing soft and paced. Naruto found himself entranced by the beating of her heart, his hands found their way around her, enclosing the love of his life, until their lips met with an eruption of warmth they could not explain but never forget. Tayuya released any control she might of had over the situation, as her feelings heightened every sensation akin to ecstasy. Naruto's touch sent electricity flying through her body, causing miniature spasms as his hands worked their way down her back. Tayuya separated their lips in order to breathe, as her shorts quickly fell to the floor. Tayuya never broke eye contact, shooting her hand down his pants, grasping his girth with excitement. Naruto jumped slightly, his hands grasping the firm mounds of Tayuya's ass. She could not wait any moment longer, and the speed her hands worked at his pants were a testament to how hungry she truly was. Tayuya pushed him toward the couch and yanked his pants off in one swift motion, tossing them aside. Naruto kicked off his boxers immediately, standing at attention while Tayuya did away with her ruined underwear. She found no breath to be taken in, only her heart beating like thunder, every step she took only increased that urge to destroy this man laid in front of her. Naruto, transfixed upon her breast, could only widen his eyes so much as her skin burned white hot, until his hips burned with agony. Gone, the feeling of loneliness, replaced with the hot passion of lust, turned into the bright warmth of love. Naruto, locking his eyes with Tayuya, the woman who changed his life, would soon know the way he impacted her life for the better, and she gave him a taste the moment their fires met with fierce competition. This was a battle of their love, with their passion driving every impact, every sound a war cry, every motion, a fist fight for control. Tayuya could not fathom the emotions blowing up inside her, until her mind registered absolutely nothing. To Naruto, a beautiful savage dance had taken him by storm, to where he could only hold on for dear life, as Tayuya rode him past anything he could muster on his own. Among the chaos of sound and flesh, neither of them would forget the air cracking around their bodies, the force of their skin colliding, nor the raw lust met in their eyes. Tayuya did not remember switching positions, only realizing when she felt Naruto slam into her harder than usual, and her initial reaction was to yell at him for stopping, until she felt a new sensation invade her. She looked down upon his member, to find it shrunk in size, and she looked up to him in realization. Tayuya couldn't find any words to suit the mixture of emotions flooding her mind. Naruto saw the hurricane forming in her mind and climbed on top of her in a warm hug. She opened her mouth in protest but found him more emotional than her. Naruto had a single tear escaping from his eyes, and he kissed her hard. Tears ran from her eyes as they laid in that dimly lit room for the night. At peace, Naruto and Tayuya enjoyed their first night of dreamless sleep.

AN

And that's it for Scarlet Judgment! This was my first finished Fanfiction, and what a blast it was to type. Thank you for joining me on this journey pushing the lines of my creativity. I have another fanfiction in mind, so lookout for a brand new adventure. Tell me what you think in all honesty. I read every comment, and with that, take care and Happy New Year!

Oh yes, I did leave a few stones unturned. I haven't decided on whether or not to continue with it. For now, I've placed it on the back burner. I appreciate your patience.


End file.
